The Sun for the Moon and the Stars
by xsarahx101
Summary: Goldric had no choice, he had to turn her. He couldnt just let her die. However maybe it was for the best? He has a new child - a new purpose and Eric? He has a lover for eternity. SxE
1. Chapter 1

The Sun for the Moon and the Stars

**Hey, so I have a new story for True Blood but I will be carrying on the other one very soon. I found a story very similar to this one on this site, which was actually my inspiration. However, this one will be following quite a different storyline. I am only using the base plot line of the Godric/Sookie Maker/Child relationship. If you want to check the story out that I got this inspiration from, it's called The Darkness Within by VampQueenV. **

**Thank you**

* * *

He could smell her blood before he could see her – It was pure, fresh and enticing; nothing –like in all his years - he had ever smelt before and it made him curious, so curious that he had to find the source. He was a vampire; an old one at that and by now had learnt complete control of his bloodlust – he could survive off a few mere drops of human blood every few days but this blood, it was calling for him; it wanted to be drunk.

He took an unnecessary breath, steadying himself as he battled internally against his nature. He knew that if he could smell so much blood, someone was hurt and badly at that – surely he should go help? His nurturing instinct deep within replied with an eager nod although he was unsure he could control himself – he could make matters worse? Did he trust himself? His nurturing side nodded once more. He was very old; he had dealt with worse surely? Heck, he had stood in front of hundreds of bleeding humans before and didn't as so much as flicker. Why would this blood be so different?

With that thought he looked around the cell he was being kept in, for a way to escape. He found one easily – the humans really hadn't done a good job in providing a cell for him that he could not escape out of if he so wished, not that he had planned to until now – He had wanted this.

He reached forward, grabbing the silver bars, burning his skin in the process – His fangs clicked into place – his bodies' way of telling him was being attacked. He hissed, silently thanking that the bars were not pure silver and just lightly coated instead. He bent the bars with his vampire strength and stepped out of his once imprisoned 'home', watching as his hands healed before him painlessly.

Breathing deeply once more, he was invaded with another whiff of the potent human blood he was deeply craving. With that, he ran out of the room in a blur, putting his vampire speed to good use. Following the scent led him down a long corridor which ended in a closed door; ripping it off as easy as breaking a biscuit, he proceeded towards the blood that sung for him.

As he entered the room, the smell of blood was at its strongest; hitting him like a brick wall. I _can't give in_ he told himself as his eyes landed on the scene before him. There was a man, named Gabe he believed undoing his belt and the zipper on his jeans as a incredibly beautiful, sweet young girl lay on the floor before him, blood oozing from what he could only describe as a stab wound and many other injuries. It didn't take him long to figure out what was happening, especially as the girls clothing; a simple pink dress, was hoisted up around her waist and her underwear discarded to the side.

He didn't think twice – didn't even give himself a chance to process the image thoroughly before 'vamping' forward and allowing his hand to encircle Gabe's throat and pull him high into the air before him. Gabe's emotions seemed to fly around before him – he was shocked, guilty, worried and more evidently than the others; petrified.

'Godric' Gabe choked out, finding it difficult to breathe. 'It's me, Gabe'

'I know very well who you are' Godric seethed.

'Let me go and we can forget all about this' He said earning a chuckle from Godric.

'Already forgotten' Was all Godric replied before reaching into Gabe's chest and ripping his heart out, discarding it into the air, allowing it to fall somewhere in the room. Godric watched for a split second as the light went out in the potential rapists' body – feeling no pity; he had something bigger to deal with.

Discarding Gabe's body on the floor, Godric turned to the young girl who was still alive, but barely. He knelt beside her, briefly stopping to take in her gorgeous face and long blonde hair.

She looked up at him, barely able to focus on the man before him; silently thanking him for what he had done. She watched him look down her body, his eyes resting on the place of her body that hurt the most. He placed his hand over the wound; looking stonily at her, clenching his jaw. She couldn't blame him – the smell must be terrible for him. She knew who his was or rather, what he was.

'Godric' she managed to whisper gently, much to his surprise.

He looked down at her as his name left her lips and wondered curiously how she knew him. He held her wound, putting as much pressure on it although he was beginning to realise the attempt was futile. She had lost too much blood. Ignoring the blood that was calling to him oh so much, he held his wrist up to his mouth and pierced his own skin, allowing his very ancient blood to run freely. He held it to her mouth – knowing that if he could, his blood would heal her and she would be alright. He didn't know why but he felt a need to save her; he wasn't sure if it was how young she was, how she knew his name or how many questions he needed answered but none the less, he was giving her his blood; blood he had only shared with one other person willingly. He watched as she coughed and spluttered on the blood, trying to draw as much as she could in her weakened state which in all honesty, wasn't much.

He watched her wounds, trying to determine whether it had done any good; from what he could see, it hadn't. He began to panic as her eyes began to close and her pulse slowed so much it might as well have stopped all together.

It was now, he knew, where he had to make a big decision; one that would affect not only his life, but the girls before him and countless other people. He could save her if he wanted to, but would it really be saving her? Either way she would be dead – it was just that one way made her much like him; it made her a vampire.

Without properly thinking it through; not having the time to process thoughts or deliberate the specifics he knew what he had to do. He couldn't let her die – there was something special about her. He learnt down to her practically dead corpse and began to drink from her; her still warm blood hitting his fangs as he drained her body of her own blood. He couldn't deny it – he enjoyed drinking from her – it was exquisite, something he had never tasted before although he didn't have time to linger on it all that much before ripping his arm open once more and force feeding her his blood, massaging her neck in the process, forcing her body to take the blood.

It was the second time in his undead life he had created a vampire – the first nearly one thousand years ago; it was a big deal for him although he couldn't allow himself to be consumed of these thoughts now. He had bigger and better things to deal with. Like getting this innocent girl out of here and somewhere where they could be buried together in the ground – It was the best way to complete the transformation.

It took Godric a matter of mere minutes to lift the girl into his arms and 'vamp' himself and her out of the room and outside into the nights air, ignoring the yells he could hear from the humans they passed on their way. He was grateful for the darkness as it provided shelter from any one seeing them as he ran with the girl; her blood allowing him to run that little bit faster. He ran for a good fifteen minutes until he came to field of which he knew was private and people didn't come across very often – he knew this area extremely well, having lived there for many, many years. He laid the girl on the grass and knelt beside her, setting to work on the ground beneath him. With no shovel or any type of digging equipment, he used his hands – his strength the only tool available. He made short work of it, having it dug wide enough and deep enough for both him and the girl who was transforming. With delicacy and ease, he lifted the girl, placing her gently in the grave-like hole and joining her after. With more of a struggle, he began to drag the earth over them – knowing he wouldn't be able to get them both as perfectly covered as he would like – but it would have to do.

He knew, if everything went to plan, in two or three night's time, his new vampire child would rise and it would be down to him to look after her, teach her and protect her. As he lay in the earth, waiting for the suns pulls that he knew would be with them shortly, he manoeuvred to hold onto the girl, enveloping his arms around her and pulling her close – which was no mean fete in the soil. He couldn't quite believe what had happened in a matter of hours.

By now, at nearly this moment in time, in fact, he was meant to have met the sun, ending his vampire life and ending up wherever he was supposed to end up – he had hoped, with god. But instead, he had taken another's life and given them a vampire one. In hindsight it was cruel – he no longer wanted to be a vampire, let alone create another one – but he just couldn't have left her there for dead. At least this way, he thought, she had a choice – she could take her life as a vampire if she did not like it. He processed that for a second before diminishing it – on second thoughts, he wouldn't allow a child of his to die. She was his now; his responsibility and in all his years – he had never shied away from the responsibilities in front of him.

He had to wait now, that was all and he was a very patient man. Two or three nights from now, his new child would rise; giving up the sun for the moon and the stars.

With that thought – he allowed himself to succumb to the suns pulls – 'dying' for the day.

* * *

She woke slowly, her eyes remaining closed as the first she did was wonder where she was. It was dark, cold and ever so slightly damp. She tried to stay calm, too afraid to move until she had figured out where she could possibly be. Her memory was blurry, remembering very little from the last time she was awake – she had gone to the fellowship church, looking for Godric where she was locked in the basement by Steve Newlin. It was all coming back to her the more she thought about it; she had found out Hugo was a spy and then there was Gabe, he had attacked her. She could remember nothing after that. Was she dead? Was this what death felt like? How would she know?

Deciding that laying there was doing nothing for her, she cautiously moved her hand, moving it through what she could presume was dirt or soil, coming into contact with something hard. She flinched back, unsure of what it was. She was so confused and fighting with herself to remain calm, knowing that if she panicked, she would get nowhere – she had seen the movies and to be frank, she had been in many troublesome situations in the past few months and knew none of them got better if you allowed yourself to panic. With that thought he moved both of her hands this time, loosening the soil around her and slowly, ever so slowly, she reached her hands up above her, willing herself to escape this. Briefly a thought occurred to her – how could she breathe under all this soil? It wasn't possible surely? It must be a dream – well more of a nightmare but in the end, it couldn't be real. She just had to escape this soil that was weighing heavily on her and then the nightmare would end – well at least this horrible part anyway.

With that thought, she began to work hard, pushing herself through the soil, using all her strength – which strangely didn't seem to be depleting. It took her a few minutes but eventually, the soil parted way and she felt the first hit of air hit her, although apparently she didn't need it. It spurred her on however, finally opening her eyes ever so slightly as she pulled herself out of the hole she was in. Brushing, soil from her face and eyes she opened them completely, nearly falling back as everything hit her. Everything was so detailed, so clear – She could see a bird in a tree that she knew she wouldn't normally be able to see and her hearing – she could hear the air brushing past her ears and the same bird tweeting as if it was right next to her. She shook her head brushing some soil from her hair and looking around – this was one messed up dream. She audibly gasped as she saw the ground out of the corner of her eye move and continuously keep moving. Something was coming out of the ground. He eyes transfixed, she began to slowly take a few steps back, frightened of what was there.

It took only a few moments before her question was answered. 'Godric' she whispered as she watched the sheriff of Dallas rise from the soil near her feet and stand before her, as equally dirty as she could tell she was. What was going on? He seemed to take a few seconds to get his bearings, brushing the soil from his face, hair and clothing before looking at her.

He watched her closely, taking in everything about her – pleased that she had survived the transformation successfully. He had, had a short wait for her in reality – it had only taken her two nights to rise and she had done well with that; easily finding her way out of the soil. He had actually awoken a lot earlier then she and could sense when she was trying to get out of the soil – although he did not help her – it was important she found her own way.

'Godric? What's going on? This is such a messed up dream' she stammered.

He frowned at her – she thought this was a dream? 'This isn't a dream' he told her calmly.

She looked more confused now he surmised which was only confirmed through the maker-child bond. The bond he knew they would be relying on a lot in near future. The bond they had created was useful in many ways; it allowed each of them to keep in touch of eachs location and feelings; something that was invaluable when you wanted to protect someone.

'It has to be' she whispered, her mind in overdrive. 'What's happening to me? Why am I hurting?' It was the first time she had registered the pain in her stomach and her throat.

Godric watched her closely before answering 'You are hungry'

'Hungry?' she was getting more confused by the second – she never hurt this much when she was normally hungry.

Godric stepped closely to her, capturing her eyes with his. She could see every inch of his skin up close. She knew Godric was a very old vampire but he looked no older then perhaps fifteen.

'You must listen to me' he spoke to her gently. 'This isn't dream. You were dying, I had to turn you'

'Turn me?'

'Yes' he confirmed, hoping everything would be clicking into place for the new vampire before him – he had so much to tell her and so little time with everything else they had to accomplish tonight.

'Am I dead?' was her next question.

Godric nodded 'In some ways, yes'

The girl gasped, burying her head in her hands. Godric allowed her to stay that way until she was ready, knowing that she had to have a few moments – like any other person .Yes she was a vampire now, but her mind still worked like a human – it was unlikely that would ever change.

Slowly she looked up at him, distress evident on her face. 'I'm a vampire' it wasn't so much question, as a statement – she already knew, it wasn't overly difficult to work out.

'Yes'

She wanted to weep, she wanted to cry and be angry – she wanted to feel something, but nothing came. She was in shock – she felt numb. The memory of Godric kneeling beside her when she was dying flooded her mind; she drank his blood. He wasn't lying and by the immense pain she was feeling – this definitely wasn't a dream or a nightmare for that matter.

'What do you remember?' Godric asked, again, very gently – not wanting to alarm the girl before him.

'Everything' she whispered, her eyes wide. 'I went to the fellowship church to look for you – to save you, but everything went wrong – Steve Newlin locked me up and then Gabe' She visibly shuddered' You saved me from him and then I drank your blood'

Godric nodded before asking 'Why did you come to save me?'

'Eric'

Godric couldn't believe it. His first child – Eric Northman had sent this innocent girl into the church to save me – someone who hadn't wanted to be saved – causing her to be hurt and have her life taken away from her. Godric stored that information – promising to visit his anger at Eric later.

'He sent you?'

'No' she shook her head. 'I was helping him on a professional capacity – we had a plan but it would have been dangerous for him. I went against the plan; you mean so much to him, I had to save you but I couldn't risk Eric getting hurt'

Godric nodded 'We will discuss this later. You need to eat. I should have gotten blood here for when you rose. I apologise'

She inwardly cursed Godric, blaming him for bringing her thirst to her attention once more. It was very painful and unpleasant sensation – right in the bottom of her stomach and her throat; torture.

She nodded at him.

'My house is very close by' he held out his hand to her which she took quickly. 'We will get you fed and then you are welcome to shower, I'm sure you would like to clean up'

And with that, they both began to run – vampire speed. The girl following Godric as he guided her towards a nearby home. It wasn't big or anything incredible to look at – in fact it was very modest and simple, but Sookie liked it, it reminded her of her small home in Bon Temps. They entered the kitchen together, Godric immediately dropping her hand and heading to a fridge, pulling out a donor bag and putting it in the microwave.

'Can I not just drink True Blood?' She asked as she took a seat in one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

'No' Godric replied simply as he turned the microwave on, the light, lighting up the contents. It admittedly looked delicious to the girl.

'Why?'

'You have only just been born. You need nourishment. Nourishment synthetic blood will not give you in anyway shape or form. You may drink that once you have had human blood, but you cannot drink it all the time'

She listened, but didn't respond, watching the blood in the microwave, spinning slowly round – calling for her. She wanted it badly, more than she had wanted anything in her life. Time was going teasingly slow, so slow in fact that she felt like if the microwave didn't 'ding' soon, she would rip it from the wall in frustration before ripping open the bag and allowing the first drop of blood to hit her tongue. She cried out as she felt her fangs 'click' into place, pain and discomfort flowing through her mouth – it wasn't pleasant but only encouraged her need for blood. The tools, her greatest possession right now wanted to be looked after and how could she deny it? Especially when the blood was right there – taunting her as it slowly heated.

Godric watched the newborn carefully, documenting her every mood, action and emotion she was presenting and showing through the bond, in his mind – wanting to ensure he could evaluate the vampire he had created. He could plan then – plan the best way to teach her and keep her in line while supplying her with her needs and above all protect her. He watched even closer as she leapt from her chair and 'vamped' to the microwave, ripping open the door and grabbing the donor bag, tearing it open and bringing it to her mouth. Within seconds, it was gone. She ran to refrigerator, opening it up and drinking another, not bothering to warm it this time. She needed blood and fast.

Her drinking was messy, Godric noticed but they could refine that at a later date. He knew he had to just let her drink and until she could get her hunger under control to some level before he tried to talk to her again – there was plenty of talking to be done.

In total she went through five donor bags before she stopped, making her way over to the kitchen table where Godric now sat and seated herself opposite him. 'Better?' he asked.

'Manageable' she replied. 'Everything's so confusing'

'I know my child, it will be for now but I will help as much as I can, I swear it' He looked sincere, making the girl feel slightly better.

She continued to watch Godric who seemed to be watching her equally as much. She wriggled awkwardly, unsure of what was happening to her now.

'What is wrong?' Godric asked.

She shook her head 'I don't know' She wriggled more, the feelings within her getting more intense. She had only felt this way before for one reason... Oh no, she cursed in her head.

Godric seemed to register the look of realisation and reached into the bond, which was being flooded, quite strongly although getting stronger every minute by the girls' arousal. 'It's okay' he whispered, reaching for her hand 'Its normal'

'How- how did you know?'

'We share a bond now my child, its within yourself. Maker and child; trying thinking of me' He told her.

She did as she was told and felt the connection immediately; she felt his worry, his concern and she knew he could feel is arousal but what struck her most was how much she suddenly felt towards him. The bond seemed to prod at her within – she felt the most strongest need to protect him. He was her maker – nothing would happen to him while she was alive. It was all too much, too strong for her and she found herself whimpering. One minute she was hungry, the next she was incredibly hungry and then all of the sudden she felt overly protective. The emotions were flooding around inside of her which didn't go unnoticed by her maker who reached for her chin and with one finger, brought her slumping head up so their eyes connected. 'Breathe'

'I don't need to'

'No you don't, but taking in the oxygen repeatedly will give you a few moments to gather your thoughts'

She breathed deeply, doing as her maker told her – breathing deeply, shocked at the sensation it brought her; the oxygen burning in her lungs. Godric had been correct – it did give her a few moments to gather her thoughts, pushing some away for now but leaving one in the fore front of her mind.

'I am unsure of how much you have been told as obviously you are mixing with vampires but in case you didn't know; feeding and sex go practically hand in hand for a vampire. The fact you are so new and have just had your first drink will cause the feeling to be much stronger.'

At his words she looked down, almost shyly, not being able to believe he was taking about her arousal so matter of factly. She had never been that kind of girl that could talk so openly about sex – it just didn't happen.

'There is no need to be shy around me' Godric reassure her 'It's okay'

It took her a few minutes after the words left his mouth before she looked up once more at him. 'I'm so...' she paused, wriggling '...Horny'

'Like I said, its natural'

'Will it happen to me every time I drink?'

'In the beginning, it's quite possible.' He replied honestly. 'Why don't you go have a shower? Possibly a cold one? Or if that fails, you could always take care of yourself if you understand me'

She looked at him in shock but understood clearly. She couldn't help but smile at her maker ever so slightly – he hadn't said it at all creepily or suggestively, but very worriedly and full of concern. He wanted to make sure she was okay; he didn't want her to suffer any pain and for that she felt a rush of gratitude which she could see he had felt through the bond because he smiled at her, silently, but as if in reply.

'The bathroom is up the stairs, first door on the left. I will lay some clothes outside the door for you. They will be mine though unfortunately – I hope that's okay?'

She nodded gratefully, wanting to clean herself and put on fresh, nice smelling clothes – maybe she would feel a bit better then?

* * *

As the warm jets hit her skin, the girl felt herself relax a little bit – it was a lovely sensation after feeling so dirty and as if she had been dragged through a hedge backwards – she noticed she looked like it to, having caught her reflection in a nearby mirror before she had gotten in the shower. Her once immaculate dress was now stained with blood – which she wasn't sure was completely all her own and dirt – it was practically black. Far past the point of salvage she reckoned which disappointed her quite a lot. It shocked her to realise as she stripped out of the dress that her body, apart from being dirty, was in perfect form – just how it was before she had been attacked – on the outside at least.

She washed her hair thoroughly, followed by her body – which she washed slowly, unintentionally heightening her arousal more. 'You could always take care of yourself if you understand what I mean?' Godrics words rung in her ears. She contemplated it, knowing that her and Godric had a lot to talk about and knowing that she wouldn't be able to focus if all she could think about was how turned on she was. With that, she decided to do it – to do something she had never done before in all her twenty-five years; pleasure herself.

She started at her breast, kneading both of them gently under their respective hands; moulding them and clenching them, sometimes rougher than others. Her nipples were undeniably hard, poking out under her fingers as she rubbed, tweaking one within her thumb and forefinger every now and again. She moaned blissfully, enjoying her administrations but getting more and more turned on by the second. She moved her hands down her body towards her most private area, deciding she was done teasing herself. She was feeling things she hadn't felt before and was enjoying every minute, every touch and every squeeze.

The girl gasped as she allowed her fingers to slip inside of her. Bracing herself against the wall, she began to slide them in and out of her, enjoying how wet she was in more ways than one. She moaned and groaned, speeding up gradually, wanting nothing more than her release. She began to palm her clit with her other hand, egging her orgasm on more and more. It felt so good. She got faster, increasing to the point where her vamp speed was beginning to kick in. She was climbing a mountain and at the top of it was her well deserved orgasm – waiting to be claimed. The peak was near, she knew it and she was right. From start to finish it had taken her only a few minutes to reach her ultimate goal and was soon screaming out in pleasure as she came all around her fingers; rolling her eyes into the back of head and shaking uncontrollably. She removed her fingers, enjoying the high and the glorious feelings she had evoked within herself.

It took a few minutes for the realisation of what just happened to sink in – she had just masturbated for the first time in her masters' shower while he was downstairs. She couldn't believe she had done it. She was disgusted with herself not only for what she had done but for the fact she wanted to do it again – repeatedly.

* * *

**Is it worth continuing? Please review. **

**Sarah **


	2. Chapter 2

The Sun for the Moon and the Stars

**I can't believe the amazing reviews i have had for this story. So many reviews for just one chapter – Your response and enthusiasm has pushed me to write more. I hope i am doing the plot justice... **

**On with the show.**

* * *

Godric returned to his seat in the kitchen after having a brief shower himself and delivering some clothes; one of his t-shirts and some boxers to his child. He had, of course, heard her pleasure herself several times, finding it unmistakably erotic although he had tried not to listen. He would act like he knew nothing, he determined - not wanting to embarrass her more; besides he had once gone through the same thing when he had been turned and Eric had gone through the same thing when he had been turned, Eric more so. He chuckled as memories flooded back to him - it had been an interesting year, the year Eric was 'Born'.

Godric had also got another donor bag ready for his new child, not wanting her to feel the pain of hunger so soon once again. He watched as she entered the room, looking beautiful. This was the first time he had seen her without blood or dirt on her body or face. She was breathtaking although he felt a twang of sadness - she was so young; that was more evident now. She sat at the table opposite him refusing to look at him.

'It's okay' he said, knowing she would understand what he meant. She glanced up, her eyes soft and nodded slowly. 'I thought I would get you another drink'

'I'm not hungry' she replied but he could tell she was lying and he knew why. She didn't want to have to resort to going into the shower every time she drank.

'It's natural my child' he told her gently.

'Will it happen every time?'

'It's quite possible. I would assume it will be worse once you have drink straight from the source'

'What do you mean?' She looked alarmed.

'You have only had donor blood, it's somewhat processed and it's definitely not fresh. Drinking straight from a human is a much different story.'

'I don't want to then'

'You have no choice unfortunately. I am your maker and for the foreseeable future I must teach you the way of vampires. I would be doing you and all humans a great disservice if I didn't teach you how to feed properly. You must gain control or you would drain them, killing them and I'm sure you don't want that?'

She listened carefully taking the information in. She couldn't deny he was right, of course he was, he was her maker. She nodded in defeat before asking 'will you be with me? I don't want to kill anyone'

'My child, like I said - for the foreseeable future, I won't leave your side. May I ask, what you know about a maker/child relationship?'

'I don't know much. I have only ever seen two of those relationships. I know the child would do anything for their maker and the maker can control the child'

'Well it's not quite like that. Yes the child would do anything for their maker but I do not request this from you.'

The bond within her sung out 'But I will give you it' she told him firmly, earning a smile.

'If that is your wish' he told her 'I can control you if I wish by using my use of the maker hold I have. If I was to ever command you to do something, it would physically hurt you not to follow it, especially when you are so young. However, I am a fair maker and I swear to you this - I will only ever use that command if I believe you are in danger or a danger to someone else. Do you understand me?'

She nodded instantly, trusting him completely.

'So as I was saying, I will not leave your side and you won't leave mine unless I give you permission. I am not doing this to have control, it's merely to protect what is mine' he spoke clearly and lovingly and she couldn't deny it - she could trust him with her undead life.

'I agree' she told him.

'Good' he smiled, proud that she was so understanding and calm - he knew this could have gone a lot worse.

'Now, as you have met my other child Eric, I can assume that you understand vampire politics to some extent.'

'I understand sheriffs and kings and queens. My boyfriend told me a few things. However Eric told me the majority'

He smiled inwardly. Eric was a very secretive vampire, especially about our politics and our laws so it was surprising that he had told her all of this – Did this girl mean something to him? That would be a first.

'Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend that's a vampire?' That was something he didn't see coming 'and it's not Eric?'

She giggled slightly 'No it's William Compton or Bill as he prefers' as she said that, her mind seemed to dip into thought. She had Bills blood, why had he not come to find her? She felt hurt and confused which Godric didn't miss feeling through the bond.

'What is it?' He asked

'I had his blood and he didn't come to find me'

'Your blood would have left his system when you were turned.' He told her honestly.

She accepted that answer although panic began to rise within herself. 'He must think I'm dead. I mean, I know I am but he will think I'm dead, dead'

Godric nodded 'More than likely, but I will help you re-unite with him shortly'

'You will?'

'Of course. I assume he lives near you?'

'Yes'

'Then we will see him soon'

'You're moving in with me?' she asked alarmed.

'Of course, I told you, you won't be leaving my side; I meant it. You are new, it would be cruel to pull you away from your home, so I am willing to leave Dallas to live with you'

'But your sheriff! You have to stay here!'

Godric didn't even think before replying. 'I will resign. I was going to anyway; you are my priority now'

It wasn't a sacrifice to him. He had felt for a while that he needed to move on. Heck, he was ready to meet the sun until he came across the girl sitting before him. He had a new purpose now and he would give her all his attention as a maker should.

'So that's settled, I will move in with you' he said confidently, sealing the subject once and for all.

'Next subject of discussion' he said 'We need to return to my nest to register you as a vampire and alert everyone to the fact I am not dead. Plus as I am resigning so there is work I need to tend to. We will leave tomorrow night however; I do not wish to make you travel on your first night as a vampire.'

It was then that they continued their discussion which led straight through the night. They spoke of all kinds of things; briefly the girls past and what her immediate future held and then he taught her about the 'vampire' way. Their laws, rules and traits - some of which she knew and some she didn't. It had been a lot for her to take in but she had done her best. Two days ago she had been formulating her own plan unbeknownst to everyone to save Godric for Eric and now she was sitting across the table from Eric's maker who was now her own maker. It was overwhelming - it was crazy.

* * *

Godric rose, as usual, faster than his child the next night. They had 'died' for the day together; Godric taking her into his arms and holding her close- wanting her to feel safe. He watched her closely as he waited for her to rise, taking the few moments to register for himself what had happened recently and to form a plan. Tonight they would travel back to his nest of vampires where he knew he would have a lot to deal with, especially as they all presumed him and the girl to be dead. When he was back at the nest, he would open his bond to Eric which he was known for keeping closed - not because he didn't want Eric close to him but because he had released Eric many years ago and wanted him to survive on his own - of course he had checked up on him now and again. Once the bond was open he would call Eric to him although Eric was not forced to return to him- he knew he would. He had learnt a lot last night from his new child about the traitors within his nest and he would need to deal with that personally but he wanted someone his child knew to watch over her - he didn't want her to be alone just yet.

As those thoughts crossed his mind, he felt his child that lay in his arms stir - she was rising. He watched her closely as her eyes opened and her emotions entered the bond once again.

'Good evening' he smiled as her eyes landed on his - still in his arms.

'Definitely not a dream is it?' She said causing Godric to chuckle.

'Unfortunately not my child'

'Not that I mind you calling me that but why do you not use my name?'

She had a point. He didn't even know her name. 'I do not know it'

'It's Sookie'

'Sookie. What an unusual name' he commented as he untangled himself from her and stood. 'Are you hungry?'

She shook her head at Godric but deep down she was. The pain was intensifying gradually.

'We will get you a drink as soon as we return to my nest. In future Sookie, please do not lie to me - I will never deny you when you are hungry but you must tell me when you are, understood? It's your nature now- do not fight it'

Sookie nodded, knowing that she couldn't lie to her maker - she didn't even know why she had tried. She stood up to face him. 'When are we leaving?'

Godric held out his hand which was taken by Sookie instantly, as if it was second nature. 'Now' he replied and with that, they both 'vamped' out of the house and towards Godrics nest'

It took them both around half an hour to run to the nest. Sookie, if not for Godric stopping her would have kept running - unsure of her way there. She had been to the nest before of course - a few nights ago yet she was still awestruck at the building that stood before her - it was by no means small; in all honesty it was rather magnificent.

She allowed Godric to lead the way up the paved driveway until they reached the door - that's when she stopped, gripping her head in pain. Godric was at her side in an instant.

'What is wrong?' He looked concerned and frightened for his child. What could have hurt her? He checked over her head, expecting to see blood or some sign of trauma but came up blank.

'I can still hear them. They are so loud'

'Hear what?'

'Their thoughts' she stammered. She had forgotten to tell Godric of her 'talent' or rather her 'curse' as she hasn't heard any voice since she had risen as a vampire - she had assumed she no longer was able to do it.

'As a human' she whispered 'I was telepathic.'

Godric looked at her in stunned silent for a few intense moments. A telepath? He had changed a telepath and she had been able to keep that trait even after the transformation - He was shocked which was a difficult thing to do to a very old vampire such as himself.

'Can you control it so we can enter?'

She hissed at the pain, trying to place the shields she had, had in her mind when she was human. It was more difficult as a vampire but after a few minutes she had managed it. She nodded at Godric who rubbed her back affectionately 'We will talk about this more in depth later' and with that he swung open the door to his nest and strode in.

Sookie found that it was odd walking into the nest no longer a human but as a vampire, her hearing was immaculate and everything more pronounced - she could hear people talking as if they were only metres away from her but they were not. Godric, still holding her hand led her through the house. As they both entered the room the voices were coming from, they stopped.

It was Godrics office and everyone within it, humans and vampires stopped talking and as it was apparent, feeding. They all turned to look at who had interrupted what Sookie could only assume was a feeding get to together.

Godric wasn't pleased, they knew the rules of his nest, and no one was to enter his office even if he was dead. Not unless his death and been proven of course. Their actions were very disrespectful of their sheriff – or soon to be former sheriff.

The vampire I recognised as Stan spoke first, rising from Godrics chair behind his dead and bowing his head to him, shock and worry evident on his face. 'Godric! You are alive'

'So it would seem' Godric replied as every vampire within the room followed Stans' lead. It was then that Sookie noticed Hugo, standing beside Isabelle. She hissed at the person who had betrayed not only her but her maker.

Godric felt Sookies tension, sending calm through their shared bond. He didn't need her flying off the handle at this moment time - he would deal with Hugo and Isabelle very shortly.

'All humans leave apart from Hugo' he spoke clearly and firmly, authority dripping from every word.

Within seconds the humans were scurrying out of the room in a frenzy, all of them sensing that Godric was not a vampire to be messed with - they couldn't be more correct. Once the door was closed and the room containing only vampires and Hugo, Godric finally spoke again once more.

'It's good to see that my nest mourned my absence' He sneered, looking around at everyone one at a time.

'Godric, we were told you had died' Isabelle spoke up 'We were all merely...'

'And who, may I ask told you that?' Godric cut across her, not even looking at the vampire lady that stood before him.

'Hugo'

Sookie couldn't resist, she hissed at the mention of her makers betrayer – he wasn't worthy of being in the same room as him.

'You hiss at my human?' Isabelle asked, looking toward Sookie now; anger creeping slowly over her stony face. 'You have no place here telepath'

'Talk to my child like that one more time and I will rip your head from your shoulders Isabelle' Godric stood protectively in front of Sookie, never releasing her hand but sending her calm and reassurance through their bond which she received gratefully.

'Your child?' Isabelle looked incredulously at Godric.

'Indeed Isabelle' Godric told her before turning towards Stan. 'Stan, please restrain Hugo and take him to our holding room'

'You can't do that' Isabella exclaimed, moving to protect her human 'He is mine'

'He is yours Isabelle but he has betrayed me. I will not discuss this with you now however, my child is hungry and I intend to see that she is fed' Godric said quite calmly to Isabelle who stood, her mouth gaping between Hugo, Stan, Godric and Sookie.

'You cannot do this without proof'

'I can do what I like Isabelle. I am sheriff and you will allow Stan to take Hugo or I will be forced to have you restrained and taken with me also.' Fair warning, Sookie thought as she watched the scene before her. She couldn't help but notice how much Isabelle seemed to be inwardly fighting with herself. If she left with Hugo – she may as well call herself guilty; but if she stayed – she could not protect Hugo.

'I will need to be restrained then' Isabelle replied, putting her hands out in front of her as if she was waiting for someone to put handcuffs on her – very dramatic.

Godric nodded at one of the other vampires who quickly restrained Isabelle as Stan restrained Hugo.

'Take them out of my sight and the rest of you leave – I do not wish to be disturbed'

Once everyone had left Godrics office, he led Sookie towards his desk, pulling up a chair beside him as he took his rightful place behind it. Sookie watched as he opened one of his desk drawers, sliding it open before slamming it once more in disgust. 'They drank my private collection' He seethed out loud.

'It's okay I can wait' Sookie told him, not wanting to worry Godric too much; she was struggling with the hunger but she knew the pain wasn't at its worst yet.

'You shouldn't have to wait' Godric told me before he shivered ever so slightly. It was such a tiny fraction of a movement that if she hadn't been a vampire, she would have more than likely missed it. Godric, having seen the look on Sookies face spoke 'I just called to Eric, he isn't far away – he will be with us any minute I would presume'

Sookie began to feel nervous, like the nervousness she used to get when she was human and thought something bad was going to happen. What would Eric think of her? Would he hate her? Would he have missed her? Or did he blame her for creating her own plan? She stood, beginning to pace the office space in front of Godrics desk while Godric watched her amused. He could feel how worried and anxious she seemed to get at the mention of Erics name – This reunion would most certainly be fascinating for Godric to watch. His children meeting.

'Why are you so worried?' Godric asked his child.

'I don't want him to blame me'

'Nobody will blame you Sookie' Godric stated 'What would they have you to blame for?'

'I don't know but I'm sure Eric will think of something' she told him as she continued her pacing, earning a soft but recognisable chuckle from Godric. It wasn't long before Sookie heard the front door of the house slam open and vamped over to Godric, taking her seat once again. She could have sworn if she had a pulse right now – the reading would be off the chart.

It was precisely 1.4 seconds before Godric and Sookie watched the Office door swing open, hard – surely denting the wall in which it slammed into. Sookie gasped as a very bedraggled Eric strode into the office – his eyes full of concern, worry and most definitely hope; which she gathered was for their master.

Eric knelt down on the floor before Godrics desk on one knee, bowing his head as a sign of respect 'Godric' he whispered, looking up at him slowly. He hadn't even noticed Sookie.

'My child' Godric smiled, standing and walking around the desk as Eric stood, ending up much taller than his maker.

'I can't believe you are alive – I was so worried'

'I am 'alive' for want of a better word. We need to talk Eric, but first I must tell you of something' Godric looked serious before beckoning towards Sookie who reluctantly stepped forward; fear coursing through her small petite body.

Erics face lit up instantly as his eyes rested on Sookie. It had been the worst night of his existence when he believed both his maker and Sookie to be dead, so the fact they both stood before him made him the happiest vampire in the world – although he wasn't overly likely to admit this. He watched Sookie move as she slowly walked over to join both he and Godric, his face faltering as he noticed she would look directly at him.

'I can't believe you are both alive' Eric breathed, it was barely audible but enough to earn a smile from Sookie. It was then that Eric remembered what Sookie had done. It had been the most disturbing experience of his undead life to rise for the night and be attacked by Bill fucking Compton who was under the impression Eric had stolen Sookie and hurt her when in reality she had just sauntered off with Hugo on her own accord to rescue his maker; no back up and nothing but her purse. He was touched of course but furious at the same time – she had been such an idiot.

'What did you think you were doing?' Eric snarled at Sookie, his rage at her stupidness setting in. 'You were an idiot'

'You will not call her an idiot' Godric stepped in. 'You have no right Eric. There are more important things to concern ourselves with. I have a very big request to ask you Eric and I need you calm and thinking straight when I have put it to you. Do you understand me?'

Eric needlessly breathed in and out, regaining his normally cool, calm and controlled composure before nodding curtly at Godric as he now ignored Sookie who decided it was better to stand there in complete silence, looking down at the ground – focusing more on trying to control the hunger that was beginning to rip through her harder now.

'In the church...' Godric began slowly. 'Sookie died'

Eric looked incredulously at Godric as if he was joking; but Godric rarely joked and it wouldn't be about something as serious as that – Unless Godric was slowly going insane? Not possible. Which meant only one other thing. Realisation dawned on the Vikings face as he put two and two together 'You're a vampire' He asked Sookie in no more than a faint whisper.

She looked up at him now, her eyes resting on his face which looked like it had, had the biggest shock of his undead life. Sookie nodded, unsure of what to say so deciding against it.

'Godric, you created her?' He asked although he really didn't need any more confirmation – it all made sense now. Eric had been in turmoil the past few nights; not just because he had lost his maker and Sookie but because he worried his bonds had been 'playing up' Every time he had prodded Godrics bond, he felt another, faint bond in its place – he hadn't realised what it meant at the time, but now he understood – he had felt is vampire sister.

'She was dying Eric, she had been stabbed – it was turn her or allow her to die because she had tried to save me. She's too young – I couldn't allow it' Godric admitted. 'She's been adjusting well – a very quick learner I might add'

Sookie felt pride as her maker complimented her but still, remained silent – for now she allowed her vampire 'brother' and maker to talk, she was sure they had things to discuss and didn't need her butting in.

'This changes everything' Eric said.

'Yes.' Godric confirmed 'I will be moving to Bon Temps with her – I believe that's your area Eric?'

'You're moving closer to me?' He was hopeful. He had wanted Godric to join him for many, many years but Godric always declined, wanting to remain in Dallas.

'I'm moving for Sookie yes' Godric told Eric as he watched Erics eyes fall. He did not want to upset his first child but he needed to be clear with Eric why he was moving – his attention was for Sookie; no one else unless peril required it. 'I am resigning as sheriff from tonight once I have registered Sookie and done the paperwork I have to do'

Erics mind was a blur with information, everything was changing and fast. He was jealous of Sookie, he couldn't deny that but he knew he had to push it aside – now wasn't the time for it. Besides, he couldn't hope for more in reality – Sookie had an incredible maker and in the long run, Godric would be closer to him. 'The request you had?' Eric reminded Godric who nodded.

'Ah yes. I'm sure the request will not be a too big of demand for you Eric but as my only other child, you are the only person I can trust.'

'Name it Godric'

'I would like you to work with me to protect Sookie. I am her maker and of course, I will protect her to the best of my ability – but if I cannot be around, I want her looked after. I could command you to do this, but I wont – like I said, this is merely a request but I would appreciate it my child. If you wish to do this, I need you to swear that you will always protect her in case of my absence – whether that is because I have left the room or because I have met the true death; either way, you will protect her?'

Eric listened although he didn't have to think about it. Protecting Sookie was becoming almost a second nature to him – even without Godrics request, but it _had_ been Godrics request and that was a big deal. Godric, since he released Eric had asked for very little – if anything, so the fact he stood before Eric asking for his help meant more to Eric than words could describe. 'I swear to you. She will be protected or I will die trying'

Sookie watched the scene before her in stunned silence – She didn't know what to say or where to look. They were negotiating her safety in front of her and she was powerless to stop it – she knew that. It was only when Godric spoke next that Sookie joined the conversation. 'She's a telepath Eric – I assume you knew. Only, the transformation did not remove that trait. She's a telepathic vampire. If anyone finds out – she will be more of a prime target than anyone I have ever encountered.'

'I am still here you know' Sookie snapped at her maker – surprising herself. 'I'm not just some possession – I am a human being or was as the case may be.'

Godric and Eric turned to her, as surprised at her as she was at her own outburst. 'My child I apologise, you are right' Godrics tone was soft as he spoke to her, realising his own blunder.

'No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped – I don't know where it came from'

Godric looked over Sookie and their bond, evaluating her before he began to feel extremely guilty. 'My child, I'm so sorry – I forgot how hungry you are. You must feed.'

Sookie was disappointed; it had turned out that there was no donor bag blood in the entire house – Eric had been sent to check. It down out that the nest had finished it all before they turned to their live donors. So instead, she had to have her first bottle of true blood and now she understood why vampires hated it – it tasted vile and although it satiated her hunger to some degree it wasn't pleasant.

'Eugh' she squirmed as she finished the last of the bottle, wiping her mouth with the back of hand. She looked over at Eric and Godric who were both watching her intently.

'Very strange to watch you drink that Sookie' Eric commented as he sipped his own bottle absentmindedly.

'Knowing what it tastes like, it's strange to watch anyone drink it' Sookie commented, causing Eric to chuckle.

In all honesty, Sookie was bracing herself for what she knew came after feeding except this time it didn't come – Godric who had been watching her closely the entire time noticed she had realised what had been missing. 'It's not potent enough for that to occur, I believe'

Sookie nodded, thanking the gods that she hadn't felt the sudden need to jump the closest guy she could find which at this point was a tossup between Godric and of course Eric – Neither a bad choice. She realised how she practically had two men with her for eternity, if she lasted that long – what had she done to deserve that? Two men... _Crap_ she thought _three men – Bill._

'Eric? Where is Bill?'

Eric sighed, knowing that what he was about to say wouldn't be easy for the new vampire to hear and her reaction, if she acted on the impulse could be violent at best, he glanced at Godric as if to warn him. 'Well, the thing is...'

* * *

**Like? Review? All of that amazingness i know you can do. **

**Sarah**


	3. Chapter 3

The Sun for the Moon and Stars

**Once again a huge thank you for the responses I have received for this story, I read everything I get and take your suggestions seriously. However, I need one question answered – what do you want this fic to be; Eric and Sookie, Sookie and Godric OR Eric, Sookie and Godric? Whatever you want I shall follow but I have to decide ASAP**

* * *

Sookie was shocked, outraged and upset. So much had happened over such a short period of time, she felt it was all catching up with her and if she was being honest, keeping her new vampires impulses in check wasn't easy. She didn't know what to do with herself as she sat in the kitchen, Eric and Godric watching her closely. She didn't want to be seen to whine or weep; but surely she deserved the right to mourn her old life? Everything she seemed to have when she was human was crumbling around her. She needed space – she needed time to process everything, alone. She stood from the kitchen table and spoke directly to Godric. 'Can I have some time alone?' That was a new one for her, before Godric, she would have never asked anyone for permission to go anywhere – she was always very much in control of herself but now, she couldn't disrespect her maker by just running off; it seemed the most sensible thing to do.

Godric didn't argue, in fact he was very compliant, knowing his child was struggling at the moment; all he asked was that she would allow Eric to escort her to a room when she could have a while, on this night, to herself. She agreed willingly. 'Escort her to my room Eric; I will be in my office doing paperwork'

Eric, looking sadly down at Sookie – which was new for him – took her hand, escorting her to Godrics room which was up the stairs and on the right. They walked at human speed, not seeing the necessity to run on this occasion. Eric stroked the back of his vampire's sister's hand with the pad of his thumb. He felt something he didn't feel very often – empathy. Although in his eyes, Sookie had been given a great gift, he knew that it had been very sudden and unexpected for her and things were changing at a rapid speed. If he knew anything about Sookie it was that she was fiery and was always in control – that fire was gone from her eyes now, that determination had disappeared. At the moment, she was like a hollow Sookie – he didn't like it and would find a way with Godric to remedy it as soon as possible. He knew he had always had feelings for Sookie, but the fact he was so upset at seeing her like this worried him – they were very strong feelings.

They reached Godrics room and Eric swung the door open, leading her into a very modern styled room with a king size bed and blood red walls – ironically. He allowed Sookie to sit on the bed, sitting next to her for a moment before he spoke. 'I know this has all happened to fast and its catching up with you, but you are not alone. You now have two vampires who are more devoted to you than Bill ever was; you must remember that.' Eric smiled softly at her before planting a soft, affectionate kiss on the top of her head; she shivered at the contact. 'If you need us, just yell – we will hear you' and with that he left the room, closing the door behind him.

It took Sookie a few long minutes to allow Erics words to sink in before she could no longer keep her emotions in and began to let it all out. She couldn't differentiate one from the other which only confused her more. She was upset that her human life was over; she would never feel the sun again, never be able to lay out on her sun lounger and tan which had been a regular occurrence for her, she would never be able to enter a room full of people and not want to drink from them and she would probably never be accepted by her family and friends, all of whom pretty much hated vampires to their lifeless cores. If her grandma could see her now she would probably role over in her grave – Sookie shuddered, she would have to watch all her loved ones get old and die before her while she was continuously stuck at twenty-five; the thought almost crippled her.

But then on the other side, if Godric hadn't changed her, she would have been dead anyway so surely she should be happy and grateful for that right?

She felt hurt, Bill had well and truly fucked her over and now she had something else to worry about upon everything else that had been settled recklessly on her theoretical plate. She couldn't believe it at first when Eric stood in front of her and told her the story. The story of how when Bill had felt their connection go, packed up from the hotel they should be staying in together and run back to Louisiana, not to his home but to the vampire queens palace where he was [according to Erics spy] apologising profusely to the queen that he had failed in his mission – his mission to procure her because of her telepathic abilities. She knew Eric was right though, it all fell into place. He had been so quick to claim me as his and feed me his blood so he could always keep tabs on me – then he had continuously suggested us going on vacation to a little place he knew in Louisiana. Sookie had been well and truly played and to be honest it embarrassed her – she had given Bill everything; he blood, her virginity and above all, her trust.

She reached up to her face, wiping away her tears – gasping as she noticed they were red; she couldn't even cry like a human apparently. That angered her – it fuelled the fire burning within her more son; in fact, it was the last straw. Acting on impulse and impulse alone Sookie set about destroying the room she was in – Not because she purposely wanted to cause damage but because she didn't know what else to do; she didn't know how to make it better. Blood red tears falling from her face, she smashed things in a blur, throwing them and hitting them; only getting more frustrated when it didn't make her feel any better. Without even thinking, her anger at an all time high she swung her fist back and aimed at the wall before her, punching it several time with as much anger, frustration, strength and force she could muster. From beginning to end, the room trashing and wall punching was over in a matter of minutes.

Her hand was a mangled mess but she couldn't care. She found it no surprise when she turned around to see Eric and Godric standing before her, watching her in pure shock. She was unsure of how long they had been there but knew it couldn't have been long enough to see the whole thing. They both looked at her, her face stained with blood tears, both hands mangled to some degree or another. It didn't stop Sookie though; she didn't care if they could see her. Heck, they could watch if they wanted but she wasn't done yet and she could sense they knew this which was why when she was flung back on the bed after trying to take another swing at the wall she didn't try to stop it. It had been Godric, he had stopped her from hurting herself with a simple flick of his wrist – he was much older and therefore much stronger.

Eric sat beside me as I laid on the bed a crumpled, damaged mess, still crying. He took my hand into his as Godric took the other side of me and together, all three of us began to watch my wounds heal slowly but surely. Once healed Eric began to slowly stroke my once broken knuckles, worry evident on his face – but he didn't speak.

'It's okay to mourn Sookie, but please don't hurt yourself' Godric pleaded.

'I'm sorry' Sookie sobbed 'I wrecked your room'

'It is no longer my room to be wrecked after tonight, so I would not worry yourself. You had just reason'

'No excuse' Sookie cried softly as Eric stood and vamped out of the room, returning in a mere few seconds with a wash cloth and a bowl of warm water. He slowly started to wipe the blood from the different parts of my body. It was such a simple thing to do but it helped calm me, along with the calm Godric was sending through our bond.

'What will make this better for you my child? What can I do? Do I need to kill Bill Compton?'

Sookie shook her head 'Let him just believe I'm dead, I could no longer care' It was part truth at least, deep down she didn't care for Bill and if she wasn't being honest, hadn't felt anything for him since she had risen as a vampire but either way, he had hurt her and it stung.

'Then what? I want you to be a great vampire Sookie, but you will not do that if you continue feeling this way. You need to accept who you are but you also need to be happy. What will make you happy?'

Sookie contemplated this shortly as Eric continued his mission, drying her skin with a towel he had also brought back with him. 'I want to go home' It was a simple request, something they had, had planned already but as every minute passed, she needed it more and more.

'Then it will be done.' Godric replied simply. 'Eric, I have some final business to attend to and then I must see to our prisoners Hugo and Isabelle. Would you please book us some flights back to Louisiana?' Godric requested of Eric who nodded without a second thought although not taking his eyes from me. 'Sookie will no doubt feel the pull of the sun soon as she is so young'

'I will stay with her' Eric told Godric quickly, not wanting to leave Sookie in fear of what she could do to herself if left alone again – at least for tonight.

'Very well' he leaned over to Sookie and kissed her once on the cheek. 'I am just downstairs my child'

And with that, he left leaving Sookie and Eric on the bed alone.

'Well Sookie, I can't say I thought I'd be in a bed with you so soon' Eric wriggled his eyebrows at her after he had discarded the water and cloth and lay back on the bed, his hands behind his head and legs crossed. He was suddenly he usual cocky Eric Northman Vampire self.

Sookie giggled a little at his comment 'I wouldn't get my hopes up'

'It's not my 'hopes' that go up Sookie' He winked at – it would have made her blush if she had been human, that was for sure.

'Shut up Eric' she rolled her eyes at him before going silent. She found it was quite a comfortable silence however, especially as she felt a lot calmer and more control. She felt kind of ashamed if anything because of how she had acted.

'You will be okay Sookie. You have Godric and myself' He told her, reaching for her hand 'We will always look after you'

She nodded but didn't speak as they lay there, in a peaceful silence. They must have been there for around an hour before Sookie began to feel the pull of the sun. 'Thank you Eric' she spoke softly as she rolled over and rested her head on his chest. She wouldn't last much longer but hated the thought of dying for the day alone. She just wanted to feel close to someone and why couldn't that be Eric?

She sighed pleasantly as she felt Erics arms wrap around her and rub her back, causing her to give into the pull and die, peacefully, for the day.

* * *

Sookie, Eric and Godric were in a car on their way back to Shreveport, wanting to get to Erics club Fangtasia where they planned to die for the day. Sookie was excited, among other emotions such as nervousness and fright and although she could understand why they had to die for the day here [it was light tight] she had just wanted to get back home, to her small little house and enter some sort of reality, yet she had a feeling it wouldn't be all that simple – she had yet to tell her family and friends. She had, had no contact with them since she had left Bon Temps for Dallas; a fact she knew they wouldn't be best pleased with.

Fangtasia was a vampire club that was run by Eric and his child Pam. It was a 'respectable' establishment, if you could call it that – By respectable, it meant that vampires were very clever at not feeding on the humans there where they could get caught; otherwise, it looked very cliché and quite possibly sleazy. When the trio arrived around the back of the club Sookie stepped out of the car, straightening her clothes, which was – much to her dismay, just another t-shirt and pair of boxers from Godric; she couldn't wait to put on her own clothing. She hissed the loudness of the music from the open bar penetrating her ears with such force – it was so loud.

'It's okay, you will get used to it' Eric told her, placing a hand on the small of her back as Godric joined them.

'It's not just that, the people's thoughts are so loud; and there is so many of them – humans I mean. I don't know if I can do this' Sookie said truthfully. It was so much to contend with and fight – the loudness of the music, the humans' thoughts and their blood – it was calling for her.

'This may be too much too soon' Godric told Eric who nodded in agreement.

'The club was not meant to be open tonight; I will enter and close it down.' Eric told Godric who nodded in appreciation as Sookie found it harder and harder to withstand the three things that were beginning to cripple her. She held onto Godric for support as Eric left them, entering the back entrance for the club. 'I want them so bad' Sookie told him, referring to the human within the club – the need for blood was taking over the humans' thoughts and the loudness.

'I know my child, try and gain control, breathe – let your lungs burn the oxygen'

Sookie could feel her feet moving involuntary – her vampire instincts gradually taking over as the music stopped. She could tell that the humans were slowly leaving which only egged her on more – she only had a limited time to get what she needed.

'Godric' she looked at him worried, she needed him to do something and fast – she didn't want to hurt anyone; especially when she hadn't mastered any control yet, she would kill them.

'Okay Sookie I'm doing this for your own good – As your maker, I command you not to hurt any human within this bar unless instructed to do so or in a life or death situation' Godric commanded Sookie and she let out a slow breath to steady herself. She was still hungry and could still hear the humans leaving the bar but she felt in control – well not her own control, Godrics but that was okay for now; she had needed it.

'Thank you' she mouthed to him as Eric joined them back outside the club. 'Everyone has left – including my human employers; only Pam remains'

Godric looked at Eric appreciatively before taking Sookies hand and leading her through the door which led directly into Eric's office. Sookie had been in Eric's office a couple of times before and it hadn't changed much. It was dark, with a large wooden desk, with a rather large expensive looking chair behind it. Eric didn't stop in his office however, leading us straight through into the bar which was now empty apart from Pam who sat on a bar stool, her legs crossed and looking as smarmy as ever – that was until she saw Godric. When her eyes landed on Godric – much like Eric had done in Dallas, she fell to the floor onto one knee, bowing her head in a sign of respect.

'Pamela, it's been a very long time' Godric greeted her, releasing Sookies hand to take Pam's, helping her up onto her feet – very gentleman like.

It was then that Pam's eyes landed on Sookie, curiosity filling her – She had heard Eric had some big news for her – He had said that when he had rung her earlier, but she could never assume this was it. It all made sense now; Sookie had been holding Godrics hand; she had disappeared for a few days and Pam herself had felt a faint bond build within herself – Sookie was a vampire.

'Well, well, well, what a turn of events this is' Pam looked at Sookie smugly. Sookie stared back pointedly, she didn't feel the softness she had felt for Eric when he had found out – she knew what Pam was like, this would be torture in itself.

'Hello Pam' Sookie replied curtly.

'A lot of things happened in Dallas then' Pam continued.

'Yes Pam, you now have an auntie' Eric chimed in, deciding that he wasn't going to allow Pam to taunt Sookie. It soon wiped that smile from Pam's face to see her own maker winding her up.

Sookie giggled, secretly thanking Eric for his comment – it got her one up on Pam. 'I didn't realise that Pam, you're my niece now. What a turn of events' Sookie mocked the female vampire in front of her.

Pam stuck her nose in the air, ignoring the comment but looking pointedly at Eric. 'So are you going to tell me what happened, or do I have to guess?'

'Before anyone tells anyone anything, Pam would you be kind enough to get Sookie some clothes – I don't think she wishes to return home in my clothing and then if you could get us all some donor bags; my new child is hungry'

Although Godric asked, therefore giving Pam a choice – but she know she wasn't going to say no. Stepping from the stool Pam spoke directly to Sookie 'Come on _auntie_. Time to get you all dressed' she mocked Sookie who just glared at her but followed her dutifully out of the room.

Pam's clothing were far from Sookies normal choice of clothing – she didn't actually think Pam knew what 'dress-down' meant. It took them both a good half an hour of going through her numerous amounts of clothing and squabbling before Sookie managed to get a half decent outfit together; black shorts, a red Fangtasia t-shirt and a black jacket, with black heels [apparently Pam didn't know what the word 'flats' meant]. She wasn't overly pleased with the new outfit but she didn't really have much choice.

'You are going to have to get used to this now Sookie; we are vampires, we are expected to looking stunning at all times – keeps up the image'

Sookie scoffed – Not all vampires kept up that image she was sure, but now it would have to do – just until she got home. She re=entered the main bar while Pam went to retrieve some donor bags which she was grateful for, she was very hungry. Godric and Eric both stared at the vampire beauty before them, Godric taking in his precious new child and Eric, his new _hot_ vampire sister – although he wouldn't linger on the sister part too much.

'This was all Pam had' Sookie huffed, sliding into the booth next to Godric where Eric and him had been seated. She noticed they had been in quite a very looking conversation until she interrupted them. 'Don't stop talking on my behalf'

'Eric and I were just discussing how unique you are' Godric told Sookie, not wanting to hold any information back from her.

'Excuse me?' Sookie needed confirmation on what she had just heard past Godric lips.

'It's unusual that your talent survived the transformation' Eric told Sookie, watching her intently as Pam brought out four donor bags, placing them all on the table before slipping into the booth opposite Sookie. It was quite comical really – The children and their makers sitting together, opposite from each other; it made Sookie smile quite a bit.

'For now Sookie, we can assume Bill doesn't know you are still alive and for your sake – we need to keep this secret from him' Godric began to explain as Sookie opened her bag, her fangs 'clicking' into place as she began to slurp the blood successfully – it tasted so good. 'Of course at some point he will find out but it will bind us some time until then.'

'And then what? He wants me for the queen' Sookie asked, pausing.

'He wants _human_ Sookie for the queen, if we can keep the fact you have your talent still very quiet; we can trick Bill Compton – therefore the queen will lose interest'

Sookie wondered how the two vampire men had discussed so much and come up with a plan in the short while she had been gone – they both looked serene and confident. 'So apart from keeping my talent as a secret, what do you want me to do?'

Sookie found the question difficult to say, as she finished off her blood blag – arousal slowly beginning to creep up on her once more. It had happened again and now she was panicking. She wanted just alone with Godric this time, she was with Pam and of course Eric – It was a dangerous situation, especially as Eric looked so good sitting across the table in that black leather jacket he nearly always wore.

She didn't need this right now – the last thing she wanted was for Eric to find out she was horny as hell right now; he would have a field day and she would probably have done something she would have probably wanted to forget. Although... would it be a bad thing? Was doing something with Eric seriously such a disgusting thought? The answers to both of those questions was a straight forward no. He was disgusting in the slightest – bad maybe but I could overcome that.

It was difficult not to pounce on him running her hands under that tank top that rested so tightly on him. She wanted to touch his abs, so badly, while she kissed his neck in the right places. Sookie wriggled in the chair and she imagined his pelvis and wait lay waiting for her, just under them. She shuddered, quite visibly but didn't care – as especially no one cared; they were too busy talking amongst themselves. She wondered what kind of 'package' she would be dealing with – she could assume it wouldn't be small; this was Eric of course, he never did anything in half measures. _Oh god_ she thought as she imagined his cock sliding into her wet, dripping entrance she could have sworn she had the smallest of orgasms there and then.

'Sookie? It was Eric, pulling her from her thoughts.

'Mmm yes?'

'Why did you say my name?' He wriggled his eyes brows as the other two vampires watched. 'Well, you moaned it more precisely, but why?'

Sookie looked at him dumbstruck, unsure of what to say, embarrassed beyond belief. Had she really just moaned Erics name out loud in front of everyone? Sookie threw her head into her hands before whimpering.

'Oh fuck'

* * *

**Short chapter - Sorry. **

**Eric and Sookie, Sookie and Godric OR Eric, Sookie and Godric? Decide. :D **

**Sarah**


	4. Chapter 4

The Sun for the Moon and the Stars

**Quick authors note to clear up some discrepancies'. A lot of you commented on my poor grammar, spelling and technique last chapter and i can't blame you. It was shocking; i hadn't even realised until i read it through again for the third time. I noticed i kept flitting from third to first person – i apologise. I normally always write in first person until this story so it's taking some getting used to. **

**On another note after reading your reviews and deliberating – i have decided this story is Eric/Sookie with Godric as her Maker. I think i prefer Eric and Sookies romance with Godric in the 'father' role – at least for this story. [Don't be mistaken, i love a bit of G/E/S as well] So this story is ERIC/SOOKIE. If people are unhappy with this, then i won't hold it against anyone if they choose not to read this anymore. **

**As for everyone else? Enjoy... **

* * *

Sookie watched as builders entered and left her home, going back and forth as they worked [She was silently thankful that Godric had commanded her once again to not harm anyone]. Godric had told her that if she was to remain living in the house her grandmother had left her, they would need to make it light-tight and secure; so both she and Godric could die for the day knowing they were safe.

Sookie wasn't overly thrilled about the transformation her home was undergoing but in reality she knew she had no choice – it was either make it safe, or not live there and she didn't want to live anywhere else; her house held too many of her human memories to just give up on.

The night before had been full of drama and new important things for Godrics child to take in – as seemed the usual these days; It had taken awhile but she had managed with all her might to push her arousal to the back of her mind although Eric and Pam took every chance they could to wind her up about it.

In reality Eric had enjoyed it very much, helplessly reading more into it than he probably should have. He knew that as a new vampire – she would get easily aroused when she drank blood but she had gotten aroused for _him_. She had moaned _his_ name. Surely that meant something right? Eric, however much he wanted to, couldn't linger on it too much – there had been other matters to discuss.

The first thing Eric did when he got the chance was to request of Pam what Godric had requested of him – to protect Sookie. Pam, being Pam didn't look best pleased at his request but dutifully swore to help them – to whatever extent she could; she was hardly going to say no to her maker and grand-maker.

Sookie, who sat on the sofa in her living room, watched Eric dutifully order around the work men, quickly telling them if they were doing something wrong; he didn't want a human's silly mistake to cost his maker and vamp-sisters life. Eric, unbeknown to Sookie had been watching her very closely since they had reached her property also – just in case she felt overwhelmed again like she had back in Dallas – He and Godric had spoken briefly after sunset while Sookie still rested - both agreeing that Sookie would need to be watched closer than ever over the next few nights as all her family and friends found out about her new 'lifestyle'. He wanted Sookie, more than ever to be okay and knew if this all went wrong, it would crush her – he couldn't have that for her; no one should make her feel like that.

'Stare at him much more my child and you will bore holes into the back of his head' Godric pulled Sookie from her transfixed stare, causing her to look bashful and embarrassed.

'I don't know what you mean' Sookie pulled her eyes from Eric, to look at Godric.

'Sookie, i am not so ancient i cannot see when someone is attracted to someone else' Godric smiled comfortingly at her as he held a hand out to her, signalling for her to take it. She didn't think twice, taking it and standing up, allowing Godric to lead her out of the house and into the garden – alone.

He held her hand as they began to walk slowly around her front yard 'I believe you have feelings for Eric'

Sookie was taken aback at the statement/question. Was it true? Did she have feelings for the Viking vampire? She didn't know herself, so therefore wondered how her maker knew. 'I am unsure' she replied honestly. 'Everything's still so confusing in my mind – i don't know what i feel.'

Godric stopped walking and turned to face Sookie, taking her other hand in his also. 'Okay my child, let's try something' he began as he looked at her in her eyes, staring. 'We are going to try something to balance your emotions out a bit. It may or may not work; but I want you to do something for me'

Sookie nodded as she felt her makers eyes bore into hers 'Close your eyes' he said calmly – she followed his instructions quickly 'Breathe in slowly and out slowly – allow the oxygen to burn in your lungs. I know i keep telling you this my child, but it's important. The oxygen will act as a distraction.'

Sookie did as she was told, allowing it to burn her lungs – it wasn't a pleasant feeling but it was certainly manageable. 'Now, as silly as it sounds, take all the emotions you feel and put them away into boxes in your mind. Hate, sadness, regret, guilt even love – put them all into boxes and allow yourself to be in control. Be strong my child – don't allow your emotions to overrun you. If you do, you will find your impulses are much harder to control. Control your emotions and your half way there to controlling your vampire impulses' Godric spoke calmly and quietly as he pushed affection and strength through the bond he shared with his new vampire child.

Sookie, as she followed his instructions, began to sort the emotions in her mind – allowing them to all fall into their respective boxes and to her surprise it worked. Gradually, she began to feel herself gaining control – it was by no means perfect but she wasn't far off.

'When you feel like you have a bit more control, open your eyes' Godric rubbed her hands slowly.

Sookie eventually opened her eyes to Godric who stood before her staring hopefully. 'It worked' Sookie told him and he nodded.

'I can tell through the bond. Anytime you feel like you're losing control, just try that okay?'

'You have so much to teach me' Sookie whispered, in awe of the vampire before her.

'I do and you will learn; some are more important than others – such as feeding from a live human and of course glamour' he told her seriously 'We can complete both at the same time, more than likely tomorrow night'

Sookie unnecessarily gulped in anticipation – she couldn't say she was looking forward to those lessons very much but she knew she had to learn them. 'Worry not child – i will be there; nothing bad will happen in my presence. As I'm sure your beginning to realise, the main thing to learn when being a vampire is self control among other things – but if i am honest, you have exhibited quite a bit of self control already'

Sookie scoffed 'Godric, with all due respect, i have had to ask you to command me not to hurt anyone twice now – that's not control.'

'You have asked twice out of the three occasions there has been' Godric commented, confusing Sookie 'One time was at Fangtasia my child, one time here – but once, if you remember at my nest you didn't ask me to do anything of the sort and then, the vampires were in the middle of feeding and you had just admitted to being hungry – You attacked no one'

He was right and Sookie knew it, that time she hadn't had to ask for any kind of command from her maker and she had indeed been hungry. 'I don't remember even thinking about the humans that time'

'Exactly my child' He said 'you showed superior amounts of control then, especially for a newborn – you have the control if you so wish. I'm just having trouble understanding why that control can be jeopardised.'

'I don't know' Sookie admitted, sadly.

'I have had one theory, i wonder if you could tell me what you think?' Godric asked, deep in thought 'Your emotions – you have much less control when your emotions come into play. Before your 'episode' in my room in Dallas, you had some control. After it had happened, your control had pretty much depleted to the point where it didn't exist'

Sookie contemplated that before agreeing that it was a reasonable theory. 'Aren't all vampires like this?'

'In some degree yes, in another no. Vampires – when they are born are very impulsive – they wouldn't think twice about ripping a human's heart out and spitting it out; Eric was like this. He would have killed who he wanted, when he wanted if it had not been for me. But you Sookie, you have a very different temperament; i think you can control it, quite easily if you could control your emotions'

Sookie knew Godric was right without even having to think about it.

'You are becoming more unique by the second my child' Godric smiled as they continued walking around the front yard. Sookie could still hear the hammering and build work going on in the house.

'So Eric...' Godric began again, the subject apparently not closed with him just yet. 'Sookie, i just want you to know that you have my blessing – i could think of nothing more perfect then my two vampire children together. I don't want to be to pre-emptive but i thought you should know.'

Sookie would have blushed if she had been human, that was for sure. Godric was basically already pairing her and Eric off before she had even had a chance to decide for herself. 'Like i said, i am unsure'

Godric watched his child, feeling her conflict through the bond. He knew what he had to do and he would bide his time. He did not want to force the relationship on her – he wasn't that type of person, but he could feel the attraction and tension between his two children every time they were in the same room; it wouldn't be exactly a bad thing for them to be together.

His new child, already precious to him – his new purpose in life; was getting more and more precious as the nights past and the more he found out about her. If Godric hated anything in this world it was having what was his taken from him – It would not happen with Sookie.

Over his already dead body.

* * *

Sookie had a lot to think about after her talk with Godric as she took a tour through her house – it wasn't completed yet by any means but she still felt the need to go over every inch and study it, her memories from her life washing over her in floods. She gradually made her way upstairs, telling everyone she was going to have a shower and get changed into her own clothes – she needed them desperately.

In the shower, she washed her hair thoroughly, allowing the jets of the warm spray of water to gently massage her skin. Since her talk with Godric, she felt more and more in control of herself and her emotions – it was quite powerful but made her secretively confident. She would never take it fore granted of course and would always be careful; especially for the foreseeable future but she couldn't deny that he had helped her...a lot.

As Sookie stepped out of the shower, her thoughts turned to her family and friends – Jason, her brother, Tara, her best friend and of course Sam, her boss – she would have to face them soon. She couldn't help but feel, as she wrapped a towel around her, that sooner would probably be better. She was finding the longer it took, the more time she had to think and worry about it – that wasn't helping her vampire impulses.

After getting dried and dressed into her favourite, yellow summers dress, Sookie sat on her bed, taking in the surroundings around her. She had practically grown up in this bedroom since her parents had died when she was nine. She had loved her parents very much although they hadn't been very accepting of her 'talent' as her grandmother had been – she had owed her grandmother a lot for that in all essence. Her grandmother had taught her restraint and how to tell thoughts from actual voices. Sookie sighed, crossing her legs on her bed. She could still hear lots of movement downstairs and turned the glance at the clock on the wall – it was only just gone nine. She panicked slightly, wondering where Godric was – she couldn't hear him talking like she could hear Eric, Pam and the builders.

She reached within herself into the bond, metaphorically feeling it gently – she could tell he was still alive; which was a good start. She decided to test this new bond, nervous at what could happen – she could sense through that bond that Godric was in the front yard once more and he was quite calm although in deep thought – she wondered briefly what he was thinking about. She prodded the bond, testing it limits while she thought of Godric. She found it fascinating to know where Godric was and what he was feeling. Feeling a little more curious, he felt a little deeper, searching through the bond and to her surprise finding her vampire-brother, Eric; the bond between them was there although not as half as strong as the one she shared with Godric.

She gasped, a strong shudder going through her body as several things happened at once – She felt the bond with Godric change almost instantly and then Eric and Godric himself came charging through her bedroom door, fangs out looking angry, dangerous and lethal. They both took a few seconds to register Sookie sitting on the bed, alone as their eyes darted around the room – looking for a threat.

Sookie sat there, staring gormlessly at the two vampires before her, unsure of what to do. Eric and Godric clicked their fangs back into position almost instantaneously. 'What's wrong my child?' Godric asked first, checking Sookie over.

'Nothing' Sookie stammered 'Why?'

Eric chuckled slightly as Godric sighed in relief. 'Sookie, you called for me – through the bond'

Sookie sat there, still gaping 'I did what?'

'You called through the bond, i thought something was wrong' Godric told Sookie.

'I'm so sorry; i wasn't sure what i was doing. I didn't mean to' Sookie looked at Godric, afraid – she didn't mean to worry her maker.

'Its okay – I have yet to teach you properly about our bond but at least you have learnt to call me if you need me'

'Did i call for you as well Eric?' Sookie turned to Eric now who looked highly amused at the new vampire.

'You did – although it was partly my own fault' Eric told her, sitting beside her on the bed. 'When you are not near me; i push the faint bond we share open as far as i can – it allows me to feel you more. So when you called for Godric – i could feel it'

Godric listened intently, again, amused at his children. He wasn't aware that Eric was doing that but he appreciated it greatly – it only confirmed that Godric could trust Eric with Sookie.

'I'm really sorry' Sookie apologised again as the room fell silent. It was then she had an idea. 'Godric?'

Godric turned to her in an instant 'Yes?'

'Can we go out somewhere please?'

'Where would you like to go?'

'Merlottes'

Godric watched as Eric hissed, standing up once again. 'Merlottes?' he questioned.

Sookie went to answer but was interrupted by Eric 'A shifters bar. Sookie works there'

'A shifter?' Why wasn't Godric made aware of this before now?

'He is harmless – I have known him for ages' Sookie told Godric, as she stood too now – heading over to him.

'No shifter is harmless' Eric seethed.

'Well I'm going to see him at some point aren't i Eric? Why not tonight?' Sookie snapped.

'Are you ready for that? Wont all your friends be there?' Eric challenged her – he had a point but that was all part of Sookies plan; get it all over and done within one go.

Sookie turned to Godric who seemed to be contemplating it within his head – He knew if he allowed his child to go, it would be a huge risk – even with him and Eric there; she _could_ lose control but then on the other side this could help her a lot and her control – it would need to be tested at some point. He had meant what he said – she was a very unique vampire.

'Do you think you can control yourself?' Godric asked 'I mean, really control yourself because if you say yes, we go and you're not – you could be putting the people you care about at risk.'

Sookie didn't need to think twice, she already knew 'Yes, i can control myself'

'You need to be sure because i won't command you not to hurt anyone this time.' Godric told her, it was cruel to some extent to take any form of back-up plan away from her but he had to see if she was one hundred percent sure.

'Okay' Sookie gulped 'I just need to see them Godric'

Godric nodded while Eric spoke 'This is a mistake Godric'

Sookie stared at him pointedly. How dare he? He knew nothing of her control like she or Godric did and the fact he had doubted her inevitably hurt and then to make matters worse, he was talking as if she wasn't there.

'Thanks Eric' she said sarcastically 'If you believe Godrics making a big mistake letting me go – then stay the hell here' she exclaimed, storming from the bedroom and down the stairs, flinging the front door open and heading across the front yard, in the direction of Merlottes.

* * *

It wasn't long before Godric caught up with her, like she knew he would – she was however, surprised to see Eric with him. 'What are you doing here?' she snapped at Eric. She was walking at human pace – not wanting to 'vamp' there; she needed the time to get herself together.

'I apologise Sookie, i underestimated you; but it is just because i worry' Eric told her sincerely causing Sookie to sigh as both Eric and Godric slipped their hands into hers as they walked. It made her feel a lot better, she had to admit, having her maker and vampire brother either side of her, and it calmed her.

'Where is Pam?'

'She is staying at yours to watch over the improvements' Godric told her.

'And when will they be done?'

'Not until tomorrow evening I'm afraid my child – we will have to die for the day at Fangtasia once more'

'Oh' Sookie said, although she couldn't say she was overly disappointed. Sure, she would have loved to be home – but Fangtasia wasn't exactly terrible.

'And tomorrow, we will continue your teaching'

Sookie knew exactly what that meant – feeding and glamour; not exactly what she needed to think about right at this precise minute.

It didn't take them long to make it to Merlottes, a mere fifteen to twenty minutes walk for them. As they slowly approached however, the trio stopped – both Eric and Godric looking down at Sookie who was struggling within herself with the noise that had attacked her – the chattering and the thoughts of the humans within the bar. She could tell that Sam, Tara and Jason were all within the bar as well as some of her colleagues and the regulars.

'Sookie, remember what i taught you. Breathe' Godric spoke calmly but with earnest – he needed her to gain control and fast.

She nodded, breathing deeply as she had done before, slowly pushing her emotions away. She needed to keep in control, she couldn't hurt any of the people within her place of work – she needed to show everyone, she was still the same old Sookie.

'Sookie, is that you?' Sookie, who had, had her eyes closed in concentration, suddenly opened them with a start – it was Tara and she had just exited Merlottes. She looked as beautiful as ever, in a denim jacket and jeans. She looked surprised to see Sookie and even more surprised to see Eric and another 'guy'.

Tara moved to go to Sookie and wrap her in a hug but Sookie took a few steps back, not wanting to test her control so soon and too much on her best friend of all people.

'Sookie? What's wrong?' Tara looked puzzled as her eyes darted across the three.

Sookie, cursed herself – she thought at the time this was a good idea, now she wasn't too sure. They would all find out now and maybe she wasn't ready for their reactions.

'Are you okay?' Tara asked after getting no response.

'Tara I'm fine.' Sookie finally spoke, never taking her eyes from her best friend.

'Then give me a hug. I have been so worried about you. We all have – you just get up and leave for Dallas with Bill and Eric and tell no one anything else.' Tara started towards Sookie who, once more, moved away from her best friend.

'Tara, i need to tell you something' Sookie began. 'Something happened in Dallas...'

Tara stood, waiting to hear what her best friend had to say – but nothing came out. She wondered what could be so bad she couldn't tell her and why was Eric and this other, guy with her? Especially as the other guy looked so young, no more than sixteen yet the way he stood and looked at Sookie with such authority yet care made him looked a lot older.

'Is he another vampire?' Tara asked, which Sookie responded to with a nod. Tara crossed her arms with attitude 'what have they done to you now Sookie? I told you not to get involved with them vampires didn't i? Where is Bill anyway? I'd like to give him a piece of my mind'

'Bills gone' Sookie croaked out 'He was just using me Tara. He didn't care about me'

Tara looked at her friend softly – she hated vampires, especially Bill yet she didn't want to tell her _'I told you so' _her best friend had obviously been hurt by him.

'Awww Sook' Tara moved quickly, reaching her hand out for Sookies arm, wanting to comfort her in any way possible. She retracted her hand as quickly as she had put it on her friend; her skin was unusually cool – too cool for Sookie who was normally warm, pretty much all of the time. Sookie watched Tara closely, wanting her to understand what had just happened.

_Oh my god_ Tara thought as she put all the pieces into place. 'You're a vampire'

Sookie sighed, glancing at Eric and Godric who had remained silent the whole time, just watching – she nodded, confirming Tara's suspicions.

Tara let out a little cry before retreating in fast steps backwards towards the bar she had just come out of.

_She's a monster; they have turned her into a monster. _Sookie heard Tara's thoughts.

'Tara no, please; It's okay' But Tara didn't listen, she just ran into the bar, crying loudly.

'Do not let anyone know of your telepathic powers' Godric reminded her as Sookie began to walk forward, determination in her eyes. She registered Godrics comment but she was more concerned about Tara; she wasn't going to be dismissed like that by her best friend.

When she flung open Merlottes door, Godric and Eric following behind her, she quickly evaluated the bar - everyone looked confused having obviously not been able to grasp what had made Tara so upset. Sam stood behind the bar with her, rubbing her back in comfort as she cried while Jason sat at the bar; the other town folk watching Tara crumble before them. It took what felt like for ages for anyone to notice Sookie and the two male vampires behind her and that had only happened when Tara looked up and pointed at them, her cries only getting worse.

Jason's eyes landed on his sister; standing up from the bar stool he had been sat on her headed over to Sookie who was trying to remain in control of herself – each customer within the bar smelt so darn good to her. 'Sookie' he exclaimed 'Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened to Tara?'

'Jason stop, she's a vampire' Tara cried causing the entire bar to fall silent – even more so than it already was.

Jason, who was never the 'sharpest tool in the shed', looked at Sookie dumbfounded. 'What?'

Sam jumped over the bar, leaving Tara on her own as he approached Sookie, looking closely into her eyes and sniffing her discreetly – for her scent. He stepped back away from her, disgust evident on his face. 'Jason, she's a vampire. Tara's right'

Jason and Sam looked at each other in disbelief. 'Sookie, tell me they are lying' Jason stammered.

She shook her head, she couldn't lie to him – they all knew.

'You're fucking disgrace' Jason spat out – surprising Sookie. 'You're a fucking disgrace.' He repeated it, anger evident. 'I knew if you hung around with vampires that they would do this to you.'

'Jason, you don't know the full story' Sookie spoke through gritted teeth.

'I don't want to'

Sookie turned to Sam. She knew Sam had always had a soft spot for her – if anyone could change everyone's mind, it would be him and everyone at the minute was looking at her as if she was the devil– she needed his help.

'Why did this happen to you?' Sam asked calmly although Sookie could see his fists were clenched and his breathing was getting deeper.

'I was attacked, i nearly died. Godric saved me' Sookie told him, indicating to Godric who looked calm on the outside, but Sookie could sense he was very much on edge.

'Why were you attacked?'

'I was trying to help...' Sookie trailed off, knowing that finishing the sentence wouldn't help her in the slightest.

'Who? Who were you trying to help?' Sam pushed.

'...Eric and Godric'

They were the last words that were spoken before all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Again, shocked and overwhelmed by the amount of reviews i get – keep it up? **

**Sarah **


	5. Chapter 5

The Sun for the Moon and the Stars

**Reviews please **

* * *

It had all happened so fast even with Sookies new eye sight she had found it difficult to keep up. Within a matter of moments Sam had lunged at her maker, with no more than his fists - a stupid idea when going up against a vampire but none the less he had hit Godric square in the nose, breaking it. Godric didn't move however, he didn't even flinch – for some reason he wasn't trying to protect himself. At the same time as Sam, Jason had swung for Eric who saw it coming and blocked it - he wasn't allowing himself to be attacked. He threw Jason backwards like he was nothing more than a rag doll while Tara, who had watched this, swiftly jumped over the bar, a long silver chain in her hands which must have been left behind the bar for such occasion and swung it at Godric who once again stood there accepting the hit. Sookie watched as it burnt his flesh. However, unable to see her maker get hurt she hurled towards Tara, her vampire impulses taking over. She grabbed hold of her best friend, throwing her over the bar, her fangs clicking into place as she watched havoc erupt; people fleeing, others joining the fight. Sookie didn't know what else to do but watch as Godric stood still, taking his punishment from Sookies loved ones while Eric threw people from himself and occasionally his maker, keeping one eye on Sookie.

Sookie glanced around at the carnage – breathing deeply; the distinct smell of blood calling to her - a human was bleeding. She looked around for the source - it was Tara. Sookie began to approach her best friend, finally ending up looming over her somewhat menacingly. Tara was scurrying along the floor, trying to run from Sookie although she was hurt. It was then that Sookie stopped; what had she done? She had hurt her best friend and now she desperately wanted her blood. What monster had she become? No wonder her loved ones wanted nothing to do with her.

'Enough!' Godric yelled eventually as he felt the conflict within his child. He was happy to take any punishment the humans wanted to give him but he wasn't going to allow his child to feel this way. Everyone stopped at his bellowing voice

'Everyone apart from Sam, Tara and Jason will leave now or I will make you'

He didn't need to tell them twice. He portrayed such authority, no one would have really argued with him. People began to scurry from the bar in panic - not wanting to feel the wrath of Godric who, although he looked calm, looked menacing as well.

'Look what you have become Sookie! You have hurt your best friend' Jason snarled at her as he went to help Tara who was whimpering on the floor in pain.

Sookie didn't know what to do – her emotions were all over the place no matter how hard she fought them. She had to get out of there and fast or she knew she would do something she may regret – the call of Tars blood was beginning to get uncontrollable. She looked at Godric and Eric who were watching her closely.

'It's okay' Eric told her, one eye on her and one eye on the others, checking they were no longer going to attack him or anyone else he cared about.

Sookie didn't speak to begin with - just shook her head. 'I'm sorry'

Godric, who was feeling the bond, knew Sookie needed to get out of there - she was losing control and fast. 'Go my child'

As soon as the words left his lips, Sookie vamped out of Merlottes leaving her loved ones stricken faces behind. 'Follow her Eric. I need to deal with these' Godric told Eric who left promptly without a word.

It was just Godric and Sookies close friends and family member left in Merlottes.

'Look...' Sam began but was cut off by Godric raising his hand.

'No you will let me speak now' he began. 'What has happened to Sookie was not out of choice but necessity. She was dying. Yes, it was down to vampires she was put in this danger but she volunteered to save me for Eric. Now I'm sure none of you know the full story as none of you more than likely thought to ask.' He sneered at the three of them. 'But would you rather I left Sookie for dead? I would hope not. I would hope that you would all treasure that wonderful girl as much as she, for some unbeknownst reason to me, treasures you. She is still very new to this so I apologise on her behalf for her hurting you Tara. I'm sure she deeply regrets it'

Tara scoffed and whimpered slightly as Godric continued. 'I'm unsure what you know of vampire relationships but I share with Sookie a maker/child relationship and much like a father to a daughter; I will allow of no harm to come to her and neither, do I believe my other child Eric will either. She is going through a very difficult time and I would hope her loved ones would be there for her' Godric spoke very loud and clear.

'Tomorrow night if you so wish; Sookie will be at her home. You are all welcome to come speak to her and more importantly listen to what she has to say. If you turn up I will believe that you care for her; therefore I will help mend bridges in any way that I can. If you do not turn up - I suggest that you stay away from Sookie for good.' He paused allowing it all to sink in. 'Midnight tomorrow for those who truly care about Sookie Stackhouse' and with that Godric left, feeling in his bond that both Sookie and Eric were together although deciding not to intrude on them yet. There was a couple of hours left before sun rise and he saw no harm in allowing his children to have some alone time.

* * *

Sookie wasn't sure how long she had run for or indeed where she was after she had left the main road and sprinted into the forest. Her mind was a mess. She breathed hard and fast as she tried to sort her emotions out just as her maker and taught her – it was slowly working. She could sense that Eric was running very closely behind her; which she was in part, grateful for.

She stopped as she reached what she believed was a small meadow within the boundaries of the forest – it was quite beautiful in the dark which made Sookie wonder just how much more beautiful it would look during the day although she would never find out.

She began to pace, human speed now, back and forth across the meadow – very aware that Eric was watching her although she didn't care; she just needed that little bit of extra time to gather her thoughts. Tonight hadn't worked out how she had wanted it. Okay, she hadn't expected to be welcomed with open arms, but she certainly didn't think her loved ones would attack her. She was so conflicted. It was her 'old' family fighting against her 'new' family and there was no way she could choose any longer. Sure, a few days ago – she would have found it slightly easier to choose Jason and everyone over a vampire but now she was a vampire and Godric and Eric – possibly Pam – were really the only ones who could support her through this difficult time; she wouldn't leave them.

'You will create a very large hole in the ground if you continue like that' Eric remarked, causing Sookie to throw him a glare.

Eric shrugged, allowing the glare to deflect from him 'Sit with me Sookie?'

Sookie looked at him, slowing her walk to a halt – she knew she wouldn't say no to his offer so followed it, sitting beside him on the grass where he had just placed himself. He spread himself out, his legs resting in front of him, crossed, while in leant himself up on his elbows. 'Talk to me' was all he said as she crossed her legs also.

'It shouldn't have happened that way'

'May I ask what else you expected?'

'I didn't expect them to want to kill anyone'

'They were never going to kill anyone Sookie' Eric chuckled. 'Look at what they were using; their fists and a bit of silver. There was plenty of wood in that bar and not one attempted to grab any to stake us'

_That was true _Sookie thought although it didn't exactly make her feel any better. 'What will Godric do to them?'

'He won't harm them.'

'You don't know that'

'We both know that. The bond would tell us if he was feeling angry enough to kill someone – he has not shut the bond off, I can feel him clearly and if anything, he is serene at the moment'

Sookie nodded, knowing Eric was right – Godric hadn't been angry.

'He was agitated at best when he saw how upset you were getting – but you can't blame him for that, you are his child'

Sookie sighed, unsure of what to say – he was right about everything at the moment.

'He was proud of you, could you not sense it?' Eric commented. 'Your control was incredible; I have never seen a newborn with such control as you showed tonight'

'I didn't feel very in control' Sookie replied as Eric sat up, turning to her now, taking her hands in his.

'You were magnificent' he said, his eyes piercing hers.

She shook her head, unsure of his words but taking them in none the less. She watched the Viking vampire in front of her, smiling inwardly – this was the first proper time she had been alone with him and she knew if her heart could beat, it would be pounding. She couldn't deny his looks – to say he was good looking was an understatement – he took her metaphorical breathe away.

'What's wrong?' Eric asked, noticing the change in her eyes – she wasn't looking at him with worry anymore – it was something different, something unmistakable; it was lust.

'Nothing' Sookie lied.

Eric, who had been in awe of Sookie since she had risen as a vampire and in fact since she was a human, wanted nothing more than her – he had come to realise that she was everything he wanted and more. She was beautiful, caring, loving, feisty and sexy as hell as a vampire – he wanted her badly; to hold, to kiss, to cherish. These feelings had once been alien to him and now; they felt like second nature. Godric had given his blessing on their relationship the night Eric had found out she was a vampire – he had noticed Eric's instant attraction for the vampire beauty and told him that he would love for his two vampire children to be together.

'You lie to me Sookie' Eric frowned.

'Forgive me; there is just a lot the think about'

'Like?'

'The fact I'm a vampire, my family and friends, Bill and the queen, you, Godric, my home'

'Me?' Eric probed causing Sookie to gulp, he wasn't meant to question that one.

Sookie didn't know what to say, she couldn't even think of forming a sentence anymore – all she could focus on was his body and how close it was to hers, his eyes and how they seemed to pierce her soul and read it like a book and his lips, his thin yet kissable lips – she wanted to feel those on hers badly; feeling every inch mesh against hers as their tongues entwined...

She couldn't hold back anymore, not that her vampire impulses would let her and for once she didn't care; for once she was going to give in and allow the impulse to take over her – and with that thought she leant forward to a confused looking Eric and ran her hand up his neck, stroking her fingertips over it – taking in everything about him and this moment. He smelt wonderful and looked incredible to match – why hadn't she seen it before? What hadn't she realised she wanted Eric more than she had ever wanted Bill?

'What do you want to do?' Eric whispered lust now easily recognisable in his eyes. He too, wanted nothing more than for Sookie to kiss him – but she had to make the first move, she had to show him this was what she wanted.

After a few moments of intense, eye gazing silence Sookie finally spoke 'This' and then she kissed him. She leant forward and planted her lips on the vampire before her, kissing him softly but with enough pressure to show him she meant what she said. Eric, of course, welcomed the long awaited kiss with happiness, cupping his hand around the back of her hand and pulling her closer. Their lips connected perfectly, fitting in the best way possible and for the first time in all of Eric's years – he felt something he had never felt before; he felt whole.

Sookie moaned ever so slightly as she eventually pulled away from Eric, resting her forehead on his – the kiss had been perfect; living up to the expectations she had. Godrics words flooded her head; would it be such a bad thing to be with Eric or was she rushing things?

'Wow' Sookie whispered as Eric ran the pads of his fingers over her lips.

Eric chuckled lightly before pulling Sookie back to him and kissing her once more with long, languid kisses that sent Sookie into oblivion – her head fuzzy with lust and want. Eric rolled them over, laying Sookie down so he rested above her as he moved his hand down her body, resting on her hip, massaging it gently.

They laid there for what seemed like forever, kissing and holding each other – nothing sexual happening, not that it needed to then as they were both very happy just testing the waters between them both – all of it comforting and exciting Sookie.

'We need to get going if we are going to get back to Fangtasia in time for sunrise' Eric sighed as he pulled away from the blonde haired beauty who lay, eyes closed, chest heaving, on the ground before him.

Sookie, now opening her eyes, glanced down at her watch – panic setting in. 'Eric, we have twenty minutes. We won't make it' she stood, brushing herself down. 'Where is Godric?'

'He is already there, awaiting our return – I can sense it.'

'So what are we going to do?'

Eric watched her amused as she panicked unnecessarily – she still had so much to learn. 'I have a way to get us back to Fangtasia with time to spare'

'Well how?'

Eric had Godric to thank for the reason he could fly. It was very rare among vampires for them to receive any type of supernatural abilities after their transformation from human to vampire but Eric had been one of the lucky few; all because of Godric [he too could fly]. He wondered if Sookie had received the same gift as he had – toying with the chance to test it.

'Sookie, do me a favour' Eric said, standing in front of her. 'Close your eyes and clear your mind'

'Eric, what are you doing? We really don't have time for this' Sookie began to argue earning a 'Shh' from Eric. 'Please, just do it'

Sookie sighed irritated, but followed his instructions anyway. 'Now, push down on the floor, like you want to push yourself into the soil' Eric told her.

Sookie, although she found it stupid, did as she was told – assuming that he had some magnificent reason for these instructions. She closed her eyes and began to clear her muddled mind the best she could. Only when she had done this, did she begin to push against the earth beneath her feet – she wasn't sure how exactly she was meant to try 'push herself into the soil' but she tried her best.

After a few moments, she began to feel restless – they didn't have much time for this, especially when she didn't know the whole point of it. 'Open your eyes Sookie' Eric finally told her after what seemed a lifetime.

Sookie peeled her eyes opened, allowing them to fall on Eric. 'What was meant to happen exactly?' She questioned him.

'Look down' He said, a smug look on his face.

What Sookie saw next scared the 'life' out of her – she was no longer on the floor, in the meadow; instead she was hovering at least one hundred feet in the sky, the floor so far away now. She glanced at Eric in panic as she saw that he too, was as high in the sky as she was. Sookie did what only felt natural to her, she screamed and panicked – causing her to lose all focus and fall, fast.

* * *

'What has happened?' Godric asked as Eric touched down outside the back of Fangtasia, Sookie in his arms. She was furious with her vampire brother for what he had done – would it have killed him to warn her of what he was doing or trying to show her? She could have broken all her bones in her body if he hadn't caught her when she had fell from the sky – then again, he wouldn't have needed to if she had been made aware.

'He can stay the hell away from me – that's what's happened' She spat, earning a chuckle from Eric who rolled his eyes at her. Sookie stormed into Fangtasia, leaving Godric and Eric to follow after her, talking in hushed tones.

'What did you do Eric?' Godric whispered.

'She can fly Godric.' Was all he said to his maker – it was enough for him to understand.

'I can hear you, you know.' Sookie snapped at Eric as she headed down to the dungeon of Fangtasia that held Pam's and Erics coffins; wanting to get to a coffin so she could die for the day. She climbed in the coffin as Pam joined them in the dungeon.

'Sookie can fly?' Pam looked taken aback. 'Why can she fly? I can't'

Eric chuckled 'Don't be so jealous Pam'

'Well it's not fair' Pam pouted.

'Enough' Godric spoke firmly a he climbed into the coffin with Sookie [They had been sharing because of the lack of coffins that Fangtasia held while Pam and Eric shared also]

'Sookie, wouldn't you like to share a coffin with me?' Eric asked, smug still dripping from his voice.

'Go to hell' Sookie seethed before turning away from the group of vampires, trying to get comfortable. Godric looked at Eric disapprovingly before turning with Sookie and wrapping his arms around her, pulling his child close and shutting the lid of the coffin securely into place.

Sookie awoke the next evening with a start, conscious of the fact Godric was laying with her – very much awake also. She was glad of this fact. The night before he had risen and left the coffin, leaving Sookie to wake on her own – she hadn't enjoyed it, it had made her panic.

'Good evening my child' Godric whispered into her ear as he practically spooned her. 'We need to talk' he said as he opened the coffin and stepped out of it, Sookie following him.

'What's wrong?' Sookie sounded concerned as she looked around the dungeon – no one was there apart from them, however she could hear that the bar above was open and the music was pounding over the chatter of the many humans.

She gulped, closing her eyes and quickly trying to gain control.

'It's okay Sookie just breathe' He told her. 'I need you to focus tonight – a lot of things will be happening'

Sookie tried her best; pushing her emotions aside and trying to gain control. It was more difficult now, she had just risen and the need for blood was stronger than her need for anything else. 'Hungry' she whispered to him.

Godric nodded 'That's the first thing we need to deal with tonight; I was hoping it could wait until we had spoken but although you have control, you aren't untouchable. We shall feed you' He smiled gently.

Sookie shook her head 'No I don't want to' She knew tonight was the night she was to feed from a human.

'Sookie, it will be okay.' Godric told her, sending her calm through their bond – something he had done quite regularly recently.

Sookie nodded although she couldn't focus; all she could hear now were heartbeats, her blood lust was taking over.

Godric vamped out of the room and was back with Eric in a split second, a girl in toe. She was a red headed girl, who dressed like nothing more than a fangbanger. Godric had purposely picked this girl – she looked well nourished and healthy which was a plus but also, she didn't look young or innocent which he could assume were the two things that would stop Sookie from wanting to feed. This girl was a fangbanger – she wanted to be fed from, she loved it and thrived of it so for a first feeding for Sookie, her prey wouldn't be scared or afraid – it would all help in easing the process for his child.

Sookie breathed as deep as she could, taking as much oxygen into her lungs as possible as Eric led the girl over to her and placing her in front of her. Sookie evaluated the girl and thanked her maker secretly – she knew what he had done for her and she was grateful but she needed one more thing from him.

'Just you and me please Godric' Sookie whispered to her maker – not because she wanted to be quiet but because it was taking all her effort not to drink from the girl that stood before her, the vein in her neck calling to her.

Godric nodded at Eric who look disgruntled at the very least – although he couldn't argue; not with his maker and soon, he vamped out of the dungeon leaving the three of them alone.

'Okay Sookie, just listen to my voice' Godric spoke calmly, as he stood next to the human girl who looked excited – only causing her pulse to race that little bit faster.

'Approach her' Godric instructed her 'And cup her neck in your hands. Now, tap into your vampire instincts – don't fight them, but keep in control of them.'

Sookie did as she was told, her fangs clicking into place as he spoke – she had never felt so ..._vampire_. Her mind was racing, wanting nothing more than the girls blood; she could feel her pulse under her finger tips – the vein rising to her touch.

'Now, lean in and lick the vein my child, it will slowly begin to rise to your touch'

Sookie once again did as she was told – she wasn't thinking about anything other than, controlling herself, Godrics voice and the blood that called to her. The girl she was about to drink from had been silent, breathing heavily.

'Once you have done that, although your teeth to pierce the flesh – there is no need to be rough; just take your time'

Sookie deliberated slightly causing the human to speak. 'It's okay, I want you to. Drink from me'

'Sookie, bite her and drink slowly from her.' Godric told her.

Sookie, no longer able to resist, allowed her fangs to pierce the girls flesh - it was like cutting soft butter - blood instantly rushing into her mouth. Godric had been right, it was nothing like she had ever had before – it was incredible, nourishing and tasty. She didn't think she would ever stop – it was like she would never tire of this amazing flavour. Sookie groaned as she drank, Godric resting his hand on her shoulder in guidance.

The girl she fed from moaned and groaned also as her pulse gradually began to slow.

'Sookie, enough' Sookie heard Godric, although it sounded like he was calling her from miles away. Why would he tell her to stop? Why would he be so cruel as to pull her away from this taste? She drew again on the human and groaned in utter pleasure.

'Sookie you will kill her; you need to stop NOW' Godric bellowed at his young child; panic in his voice now. 'I command you...' He began.

But it was too late.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **

**Sarah **


	6. Chapter 6

The Sun for the Moon and the Stars

**My apologies for the late update first of all and I need to clear things up. I know a few of you have criticised my spelling, punctuation and grammar. I do use spell check on my Microsoft word but evidently things fall through the cracks. I don't have a Beta because in all honesty – I'm impatient and when I have written a chapter I like to get it up so you guys can read it. I am doing my best but I know I can't get it perfect – apologies.**

**Anyway, enjoy reading and maybe review?**

* * *

If she had a pulse it would have been racing; her heart would have been beating in her chest – her adrenaline would have been coursing through her veins. She felt tormented and so full of emotion to the point it was almost crippling her. It was nothing like she had ever tasted before – it was exquisite to the point that although it at satiated her, she wanted more – she didn't think she could ever get enough but on the other side, was the consequences worth it? She wasn't so sure.

'Sookie' she could sense someone was near her although the voice sounded like it was miles away in the distance – she wasn't sure who it was and at that moment she didn't care – the thoughts in her head were more important; gaining control and refusing her instincts were more important. The blood had been so empowering, so gratifying and had aroused her beyond belief – she needed to rid those thoughts from her mind; now was not the time. She breathed unnecessarily deeply – inhaling oxygen like it was the most vital element ever. _Control yourself _she thought _you can do this. Just focus – relax _

She didn't want to open her eyes, she didn't want to register the world she lived in anymore; she just wanted to stay scrunched up in a ball, rocking back and forth in the corner of the room that she had retreated to. Could she really live with the person or 'thing' she had become? _Yes_ her thoughts screamed back at her _for Godric, your family, friends and don't forget Eric. _

Eric, so much had happened – she was realising she had so many feelings for him but they confused her a lot – more than she had the mental capacity to deal with. Nothing seemed straight forward and simple anymore.

'My child, it's okay. You didn't kill her' Godrics soft voice floated into her head as she felt such immense calm and reassurance not only trickle but flood the bond.

She hadn't killed her?

He had to be lying surely? She had felt herself losing control, enjoying the girls' sweet tasting blood so much that she ignored her makers' instructions. She had felt the girls pulse slow...

Peeling her eyes open ever so slowly, Sookie took stock of the situation and people before her. Either side of her crouched form was Godric and Eric, both looking extremely concerned as her eyes fell on the girl she had thought she had killed but who was now sitting on the floor of the dungeon – very much alive although evidently and quite understandably scared. Eric brushed Sookies hair from her face as relief swept through her dead body.

'But how?' Sookie looked questioningly at Godric who smiled warmly at her.

'You stopped, my child – before I had even commanded you' He replied simply 'I have seen nothing like it in all my years. You were feeding and very much lost in the moment'

'And then what?' She asked.

'I told you to stop, you didn't – you were in a complete frenzy Sookie so I went to command you – before I could get the words out you had thrown the girl from you and ended up in the corner'

Sookie watched as Eric looked questioningly at Godric as if he believed it to not be true. 'Not possible' Eric whispered.

'My children I would not lie to you' Godric told them both 'Normally, only a makers command could have pulled a new vampire from such a feeding frenzy as I witnessed Sookie enjoying – but like I said, the words did not leave my lips'

Eric began to chuckle before planting a soft kiss on Sookies head 'Just as strong minded as you were when you were human'

'Amazing self control' Godric agreed.

Sookie shook her head – she couldn't believe they were praising her at such a time. She didn't feel in control and she certainly didn't feel like she had accomplished anything worth being proud of. She had no recollection of pulling away from the girl or of even hearing Godrics voice. Extremely confused she asked Godric 'Is she okay?'

'I gave her some of my blood, she will heal'

'Wont that turn her?' Eric interrupted quickly, looking panicked.

Godric shook his head 'I was worried that would be the case, but I don't believe she was as close to death as I perhaps over cautiously believed'

'Why are you here?' Sookie looked pointedly towards Eric.

'The bond' he replied simply.

'Don't think I have forgiven or forgotten yet' Sookie sighed, knowing she had more important things to deal with at the moment then her squabble with Eric. Standing up straight she slowly and carefully walked over to the girl. She stood perhaps five metres from her, just in case her instincts overcame her constant struggle for control again. Godric and Eric were by her side in a second – both looking concerned.

'I'm not thirsty' Sookie snapped before speaking quietly and calmly to the girl who was shaking, although seemingly fully healed – she looked truly petrified; the relaxed, calm girl that had been there only a matter of moments ago was now completely gone.

'Please don't hurt me' she squeaked, looking only at Sookie who was feely thoroughly guilty now.

'I won't hurt you' She replied, turning to Godric. 'Glamour her, please – make her forget'

Sookie couldn't allow this girl, however willing she had been to begin with, to leave here as scared as she was now; fearing her – nobody had ever feared Sookie, let alone because they thought she would attack them or kill them.

Godric shook his head 'I will not glamour her; you will'

'Godric, surely she has been through enough' Eric interjected when he saw Sookies worry.

'My child' Godric said ignoring Erics comment, turned to Sookie 'You can do this. You must learn and I think you can do it. You do not give yourself enough credit'

'I can't' Sookie said, upset at the sight of the girl before her.

'Trust me' Godric looked deep into her eyes, allowing her to feel the full force of the maker/child bond – it washed over her in floods – pure, glorious floods.

Sookie sighed, approaching the girl slowly, watching as she seemed to retract herself slowly. 'Tell me what to do'

'Okay' Godric, crouched beside Sookie and the girl, looking up at Sookie who was still standing in front of the sitting girl. She was putting up no fight – it was as if she wanted to forget. 'All you need to do is capture her eyes, as if you're delving into her soul – Capture it and hold on'

'Wait' the girl squeaked when Godric finished speaking 'Please, tell me to go home – force me to. I have wanted to for ages but have always been too scared'

Sookie pitied the girl but wouldn't deny her such a simple request; following Godrics instructions she found herself in complete control of the girl before her who now looked gormless. It was like this girl was her puppet and she could do with her what she wanted.

'Reassurance is the key Sookie, tell her what you want her to do, think or remember but always reassure her – make her feel safe; she will respond better.' Godric told Sookie, earning a nod from her.

'Everything's okay. Your okay – you are going to leave here tonight and head back to your home; you won't stop until you get there because you miss it so much. You will forget about everything that happened tonight; you got lost and in fact you can't understand why you are at a vampire bar, you don't hate them but you aren't interested in them okay? You are not interested in vampires in anyway'

'I'm not interested in vampires' she shook her head in a trance like manner.

'Good girl. You will enjoy your life and never remember any one you saw here tonight' Sookie repeated.

'Good Sookie, now all you have to do is pull yourself out and break eye contact' Godric told her.

Sookie did as she was told, giving the girl her mind and her control back. 'Who are you?' The girl asked, looking thoroughly confused.

'We were just asking you where you were going. You are a little lost'

'I am lost' she agreed, standing up 'I need to go home. Goodbye'

The girl smiled briefly before scurrying up the stairs of the dungeon and out of the three vampires' sight. Sookie finally relaxed; the human having now left her instant reach – she could relax a little and process her thoughts, although she didn't register that Eric and Godric were having somewhat of a silent conversation above her head until Eric let out a chuckle.

'What?' she asked confused.

'Nothing' Eric chuckled once more.

Sookie glanced between the two – Eric chuckling and Godric trying to hold back a smirk. Like a little child, Sookie stomped her foot in irritation 'Tell me'

'My child, Eric is laughing because he is stunned, such as i' Godric began to explain 'You are a remarkable vampire'

'How can you say that? Look at what I nearly did tonight'

'Yes and vampires which aren't so remarkable wouldn't have nearly done it Sookie; they would have done it without a second thought' Eric said.

'Sookie, you have amazing self control and talents that have shown themselves to be remarkable; I'm sure there are more surprises to come from you as of yet' Her maker told her, sincerity clear in his eyes. 'I had no idea I was going to change such a magnificent human into an even more magnificent vampire'

Sookie huffed, not completely convinced – unable to take the compliment like Eric and Godric obviously wanted her to. She didn't feel remarkable and she couldn't see how the two could even comprehend calling her those gratifying words.

Magnificent – no.

Monster – Yes.

* * *

Sookie sat at the bar in Fangtasia, next to Godric, who hadn't been able to peel his eyes from her while Eric and Pam closed the club. Godric had spent the last twenty minutes discussing Sookies family with her and the invitation he had set out to them – which had made the new female vampire feel nothing but overwhelming worry. What if they didn't turn up? What if they did? What would she say? Would they even listen?

The questions floated around her head, flickering from one to the other – no answers springing to her mind in any way shape or form.

'What's wrong my child? You're conflicted'

'Everything' Sookie told him honestly 'Everything's so full on. I don't have time to adjust to one thing before something else comes along and throws a spanner in the works.'

Godric could see the strain on his child's face for what seemed like the millionth time in the last few days; it wasn't fair but he could see no way of relieving it, not himself anyway. He watched as his other child entered the bar and he remembered how both Eric and Sookie had felt the previous night – both seemed so happy, so content – he knew then that if nothing else, Eric could be Sookies saviour; he could supply his new child with the contentment she more than deserved, while protecting her and Eric, he would be forced to consider other emotions, feelings and love for someone other than himself – what could be more perfect?

'Are we ready to leave?' Eric asked, placing his arm around Sookies shoulders as he stood behind her; she shrugged it off before standing. Eric chuckled as if he didn't care.

'Where is Pam? Is she coming?' Sookie asked, glancing around the empty bar, she couldn't hear the other vampire lady anywhere in the near vicinity.

'She has already left' Eric told Sookie 'She has just decided to drive ahead to ensure that the renovations to your house are at a good standing before we get there'

'Right okay; so who's driving?' Sookie asked.

'No one.' Godric stood now 'If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to take flight with my two children'

'Not going to happen' Sookie stammered 'No way'

'Come on, Sookie' Eric encouraged her as the three left the bar 'It's not that bad'

'For you maybe' She huffed, child like once more. She hated being like this but they were really beginning to expect too much from her.

'Sookie, if you don't want to fly yourself, then Eric or I will carry you. I don't want to force you to try another new talent of yours but it is the quickest way to get there'

Sookie sighed, unable to argue with her maker for more than a few minutes – she trusted him completely and knew he wouldn't put her in danger – although it had come close in the dungeon earlier. She looked at Godric thoughtfully, smiling inwardly at the confidence he had in her; she could tell, by looking into his eyes and the bond that he was sincerely proud of her and believed every word he spoke about her. Maybe it was time she stopped saying cant? Maybe it was time she stopped worry so much? Maybe she should just enjoy one of her talents?

_Flying is pretty cool_ she thought before nodding in determination. Erics words from the previous night fluttered into her mind, so there and then she repeated the process – this time feeling as her feet left the ground and she floated, quite swiftly into the air. She vaguely heard Eric and Godric calling after her as they watched before they both swiftly took into the air and the three of them flew together – Godric and Eric leading the way.

Sookie soon found although it was frightening, looking down and watching the ground pass her by, it was also exhilarating and made her feel above everything else; free. Although she was concentrating on what she was doing it gave her a reasonable amount of time to think things through so when she touched down in the front garden of her home, she felt a lot better and a lot less confused even though she was still worried about tonight and what would happen.

She turned to Godric and Eric who watched as her feet met with the ground. 'Magnificent' Eric murmured with Godrics approval. There was that word again.

'We have ten minutes my child' Godric told her 'would you like to go freshen up and view your home now it is completed?'

Sookie nodded, making her way into her home where she found Pam lounging on one of her sofas. The house still looked like her home she was surprised to find – the only changes being that the security had been improved, there were electric shutters on the windows and it had, had a lick of fresh paint. She knew there were sure to be more changes that would come to light when dawn came and they went to 'die' for the day but she would analyse them, then. She nodded politely to Pam before she headed upstairs to her bedroom, shocked to see that her once small double bed was now a large queen sized bed with four posts and made out of what she could tell was expensive looking mahogany. Cream drapes hung from the posts, with the option of being closed for privacy – why had Godric gotten her a new bed and one so big?

She shrugged, unsure of the answer as she headed to the shower and in vampire speed washed herself and her hair before drying herself and getting changed into jean shorts and a white vest top and black jacket – she was done in a mere five minutes.

'What's with the big new bed?' Sookie asked as she joined the other vampires in the living room who were all sipping on a tru blood each.

'It's so we can die together each morning my child' Godric replied simply.

'Still, it's really big?' Sookie could understand and didn't actually mind sharing the bed with Godric, but still – it was pretty extravagant.

'For comfort' Godric told her although she could sense he wasn't divulging the entire truth. 'We have made your spare room up as well in case any more vampires need to die here for the day'

'You mean you changed my grandmothers' room?' Sookie looked alarmed.

Godric looked questioningly at Pam, who he had entrusted with the 'spare' room – he noticed that his vampire granddaughter looked suspiciously guilty.

'Pamela' Eric interrupted, firmly.

It was silent for a few moments before Pam finally sat up straight and spoke 'I was unaware that the room meant anything'

'What do you mean? What did you do?' Sookie snapped at Pam who rose to her feet.

'I followed my orders to make up the spare room' Pam replied – a tone in her voice that led Sookie to believe she didn't care.

Sookie felt herself getting angry – What right did anyone have to go into her grandmothers' room; the room she hadn't had courage to enter since she had died and go through her treasured possessions. Pam with no thought, had gone in there and changed it? Within a matter of seconds Sookie vamped up to the bedroom in question and gasped as she flung the door open. The room no longer had any traces of Sookies grandmother – everything Sookie remembered about it was gone; from the rickety single bed to the flowery wallpaper. Sookie felt herself boil – changing her home, she could understand, changing her room and the interior – she could understand; it needed to be safe but this room – NO.

She admitted to herself, she hadn't clarified not to touch this room and yes, that was her fault but surely someone should have asked her? Someone should have cleared it up with her? Why did they need a spare room anyway? If any other vampires such as Eric or Pam stayed they could have slept on the floor for all she cared – this room wasn't a necessity like the rest of the house was.

Before she could comprehend what she was doing; before she had time to think or try and be reasonable anymore with herself, she vamped from the bedroom, down the stairs and threw herself at Pam, pushing her up against the wall, venom in her eyes. Pam, being Pam – fought back and the two began to fight at vamp speed around the room. If a human watched, it would have been difficult to see what was happening, it was all very quick but for Godric and Eric, they could keep up and were both surprised by Sookies anger and in this case, violence.

'Pam, I command you to stop fighting Sookie'

'Sookie, I command you to stop fighting Pam'

Godric and Eric spoke at the same time, causing the pair to separate immediately although both were still evidently angry and raring to go again for round two.

'You stupid bitch. Who do you think you are?' Pam spat out the words like venom.

'How dare you' Sookie screamed in anger before turning to Godric. 'You promised you wouldn't command me' she looked hurt.

'Unless you were in danger my child, and Pam is very much older than you. Although she wouldn't dream of harming you I'm sure' Godric eyed Pam 'I couldn't risk it'

'It's just a poxy room' Pam snarled, still in a position of attack.

'What did you do with her stuff?' Sookie asked, her voice raised.

'Does it matter?' Pam laughed now.

Sookie watched as the vampire lady before her laughed, enjoying Sookies pain and anger – Pam, whether she understood or not had gone too far in Sookies home and Sookie felt venomous about it. She had lost control and she didn't care – she wasn't trying to hide her vampire instincts and she certainly wasn't trying to put her emotions into boxes anymore; this is what she could assume led to what happened next.

She felt her body begin to burn within, she felt as if every inch of her body was a flame – from the hairs on her head to the tips of her toes; it alarmed her and frightened her to the extent she glanced at Godric who looked at her questioningly.

'Sookie?' He asked, rushing to her side, Eric following. Both could see something was wrong with the new vampire child although they did not know what.

Sookie clenched her fists as the heat moved through her body, towards her finger tips. It was as if it was leaving her entire body but flowing towards her fingertips, gathering there.

'Oh what's happening to Sookie now. Poor vampire baby' Pam spat, her anger still evident after being attacked.

Sookie felt the familiar feeling of anger flow through her body – her mind focusing on Pam once more after being distracted by the heat. Without even thinking, or processing what she was about to do her fingertips began to tingle and out of nowhere – to everyone's surprise, glorious orangey yellow light shot into the air, directly at Pam who was flung from where she was standing into the nearest wall.

'Pam' Eric roared running to his vampire child who laid motionless on the floor.

Sookie gasped, realising what had happened although not understanding it fully – what on earth shot from her fingers? What had she done to Pam?

Sookie began to retreat from the group as she felt the heat leave her body in a swift rush. She watched as Eric saw to his child who thankfully had began to slowly get up, looking disorientated and pissed off to say the least. 'What the fuck was that?'

Godric ignored Pam as he approached his child who looked stunned. 'Sookie, what happened?'

'I don't know' she whispered as she held her fingertips to her eyes and examined them – they looked normal.

'How did you...' Godric began but stopped abruptly as there was a knock on the door. He breathed deeply as did Eric.

'You have visitors' Godric told Sookie 'We will speak about this after'

Sookie gaped at Godric, still unsure what had happened or what to think. She had somehow managed to zap Pam and hurt her in one way, shape or form and she had no idea how it had happened – she was just as confused and shocked as the other vampires but now she had to face whoever was on the other side of the door.

Her family?

Her friends?

All her loved ones?

So many questions, so much worry and so much hurt.

When would her undead life become just a little bit simpler?

* * *

**I didn't like this chapter, sorry. **

**Sarah**


	7. Chapter 7

The Sun for the Moon and the Stars

**Thank you so much for all the amazing and lovely reviews, follows and favourites i have gathered since the beginning of this story. I can't tell you how much i appreciate it and how much it encourages me to continue writing. **

**Lots of love from me :D **

**Enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

Sookie sat in a chair, in the living room of her newly decorated home, Sam Merlotte and her brother sitting opposite her – Tara nowhere to be found. Godric, Eric and Pam had retreated to the kitchen after supplying Sookie with a Tru blood, wanting her to have privacy with her loved ones but not be too far away they couldn't be there if she needed them. The atmosphere was tense, no one talking as Sookie sipped her drink – gratefully noticing that there was no arousal present.

'No Tara?' Sookie asked, breaking the silence.

'Urmm...' Sam began 'No, Sook – she can't come to terms with it just yet; she needs time'

Silence resumed once more as Sookie reasoned with this information – could she blame her best friend?

'So...' Sam began shifting uncomfortably in his seat while Jason glanced around the house. 'Godric said you want to explain things properly.'

'I do' Sookie said, nodding in agreement.

'What happened to the house?' Jason interrupted out of the blue.

'We had to change some things so I could live here Jase. It wasn't safe for me – for who I am now' Sookie explained, looking regretful.

'You plan to live here then?' He stammered.

'Of course, it's my home' She replied tentatively. 'If that's okay with you of course'

'Jeez Sookie, your my sister' He said – that being an answer in itself 'I'm sorry for how I acted – but please, tell us what happened'

'Okay so basically...' Sookie began and proceeded to tell the two of everything that had happened over the few nights since she was reborn a vampire by Godric. She told them of Bill and what had come to light along with the fact she could still read minds and how it was important no body found out and she told them of how she was feeling – how everything was a lot to come to terms with and what she had, had to learn. She went in depth – she wanted them to truly understand what she was going through but how much she was still the same Sookie; even if she was technically dead now.

The only things she didn't tell them of were her new talents; for example her ability to fly and her zap show she had previously displayed to a very deserving Pam. That information was definitely better left unsaid for now.

When she had finished she watched Sam and her brother who were looking back at her with shock and distress evident on their faces. After a few moments of silence, finally something happened – Jason, out of nowhere stood, walked over to Sookie and wrapped his arms around her cool body; he was hugging her. 'Sookie I'm so sorry' and then he cried.

Her older brother was hugging her and crying.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Eric leant against Sookies kitchen sink while Pam and Godric sat at the kitchen table.

Both Godric and Eric were very alert, part of them listening to the conversation in the living room while the other part of them remained listening in the kitchen. 'What has gotten into you Pam?' Eric snarled in a whisper at his child.

'Nothing, shouldn't you be asking Sookie what has gotten into her?' Pam snapped back, while Godric watched on.

'You provoked her and you know it'

'I know, how dare i?'

'Pamela' Eric warned.

'Eric, listen to what she has to say' Godric interrupted 'Surely you can tell she is unhappy'

Eric felt into the bond with Pam, something he hadn't done for a while – having been so focused on his makers new child – Godric was right, Pam was upset; deeply upset.

'Fine, what is wrong Pam? We will address your problems now'

Pam quietened 'I apologise for making Sookie snap and doing what light crap she did but it's just so irritating – you both assume she is perfect'

'No Pam – she isn't perfect but she is damn near close.' Eric spoke truthfully. 'You are jealous? This is the problem'

Eric watched Pam closely, knowing that if his child could, she would be blushing right now. He had hit the nail on the head. Taking pity on her – which was very rare - he approached his child and took her hands in his, his eyes connecting with hers. 'Sookie is part of our family now. Godric has asked me to protect her as he has asked you and I intend to do so either way – promise or not. She is going through a very difficult time and I can't deny Pamela, she is becoming more and more special to me for different reasons as the nights go on but do not be fooled – Just because my time is spent with her, does not mean that I do not think about my own child. You are older Pam and I trust that you can look after yourself – better than Sookie can right now at least. She may be your vampire auntie I suppose' He chuckled a little earning a hiss from Pam 'but she very much needs all of our protection, especially as Bill Compton or the queen could turn up at any moment. Do you understand?'

Pam took the information in, softening at the look on Erics face. She could see something there that she had never seen before but she couldn't put her finger on it and it only showed up when Sookies name passed his lips. Her maker meant everything to her and she couldn't risk losing him or distracting him from something that meant so much to him. She shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't care. 'Fine, I understand'

'Good, so please – no more provoking her.'

'Pam, may I also add – Sookies best friend Tara didn't show up tonight; she has no female companion and I can feel the hurt from her. I am by no means suggesting that you become her best friend; I'm merely asking that you be there for her in a way only a girl can' Godric added.

Pam nodded silently, listening to Godric before her ears perked up suddenly – as did her makers and grand-makers; Sookies words were floating through from the living room, capturing their attention.

'There are so many things happening to me all at once and Godric has been incredible. I couldn't have asked for a better maker – he has cared for me and taught me so much. He doesn't get angry when I mess up and he has this belief in me; this belief that I can control myself. He pushes me but he would never hurt me and he wouldn't let me hurt anyone else.' Her voice was laced with gratefulness for her maker, causing Godrics metaphorical heart to swell. 'And Eric...' she began 'He protects me and although he can be an idiot sometimes, he cares about me and not in a Bill Compton kind of way either – he seems genuine. He is genuine'

Godric smirked at his first child who had a Cheshire cat grin on his face. 'What about Eric's child?' Sam Merlotte asked from the living room.

'She hates me' Sookie replied simply causing Pam to feel deep regret – she didn't hate Sookie.

The three vampires listened a while longer – all knowing they shouldn't but none being able to stop; it was surprising to them how honest Sookie was with her brother and friend.

Godric felt many emotions at what he had heard from his child – the way she talked and the feelings from the bond told him so much. She was happy in some ways – happy that she was 'alive', happy she had him and Eric and happy she hadn't hurt anyone but then she also felt sad she had lost her best friend, sad she wouldn't feel the sun, sad that so much was happening. Torment, pain, upset and worry was outweighing any happiness she felt – he knew that wasn't right and he needed to do something. 'Eric, can we talk in private?' he asked his child who nodded instantly.

'Of course. Pam, watch over Sookie please' Eric said as he followed his maker out of the house and into the back yard. 'What is wrong Godric?'

'I am troubled Eric. Although Sookies words just now showed signs of happiness; i can feel deep down that she isn't happy – not completely anyway'

'Why?'

'I'm afraid this is all too much for her; so much has come to light – it would be overwhelming for anyone.'

Eric nodded in understanding – it tormented him greatly. 'Last night...' He began.

'She was truly happy then Eric – with you' Godric told him, knowing exactly what he child was about to say. 'Until you messed it up'

'That was my fault, but unintentional' Eric confessed.

'Regardless, before then you had made her happy. May I ask what you were doing?'

'We were in the forest together and we were kissing'

'I thought as much' Godric nodded in contemplation as they continued to stroll in time with each other. 'How would you feel about a trip?'

'Where?'

'One of my safe houses, somewhere warm – she likes warmth'

'The three of us?'

'Of course. This trip can be a time for us all to think things through and give her time to come to terms with the changes properly. I admit, it will also be a time for you and Sookie to get closer if that is what she wishes and if you wish to also'

'Yes Godric. I'm sure you can tell of my feelings for her'

'I can. Ideally you two would be alone but I cannot part with her just yet – as much as I trust you she is still so new.'

'I would have assumed nothing different'

'Good, please make the arrangements – if she agrees, we will leave tomorrow at sunset. I assume Pam can cope on her own?'

Eric nodded in confirmation as the two strolled around the garden in silence for a few moments when Godric began to sniff the air suspiciously, raising Eric's suspicion also. 'Godric' Eric began but Godric was already gone – having vamped back into the house. Eric knew that someone was approaching the front of the house and it wasn't human.

* * *

Sookie was startled as Godric vamped into the living room standing protectively infront of his new child, pulling Jason from her and sitting him on the sofa.

'Godric?' She asked questioningly but he hushed her.

'Vampire' he whispered as the doorbell rung. He turned to Jason and Sam 'Speak of nothing Sookie has said tonight'

By now Eric had joined Godric in front of Sookie who was now standing, on guard herself. 'Open the door Eric. No one will touch her. Be wise' was all Godric said but Eric seemed to read between the lines and understand more in depth.

He vamped to the front door and swung it open, revealing Bill Compton standing on the door step, looking eager and excited. 'Bill, to what do I owe this _pleasure_' Eric stressed the last word; his body filling the doorway, blocking any attempt Bill could have made to enter.

'Where is Sookie?' Bill asked 'I know she is alive'

'And why would you care Bill?' Eric questioned 'I heard you had moved to New Orleans'

Bill looked uncomfortable 'I thought she was dead; I now know she is alive, I have come to see her.'

'What makes you think she wants to see you?' Eric chuckled.

'Of course she does, she loves me'

'No I do not' Sookie said as she came into view, Godric hovering beside her, his hand in hers.

Bill looked gobsmacked; he knew Sookie was alive – his informant had told him. However, he was unaware she was a vampire until now. Her heart beat was gone and her vampire scent lingered in the air. 'Sookie what have they done to you?' He asked, taking a step forward and earning a hiss from Eric and Godric – a warning.

'Take another step and I will snap your neck like a twig' Eric warned him out loud now.

'And what right do you have to do that?' Bill asked, smirking.

'He doesn't technically have any right, but I do' Godric stepped forward now, looking menacingly although he didn't drop Sookies hand.

'And how is that?'

'I am her maker' the words seemed to reverberate in the air after they had left Godrics mouth.

'Y-y-you changed her?' Bill stammered.

'I did.'

'In answer to your question Bill, they did nothing to me as such – Godric saved my life' Sookie told him matter-of-factly.

'Then I am grateful to you Godric, for saving my loved ones life'

Sookie laughed. 'You do not love me'

'Sookie how can you say that?'

'Quite easily' Sookie snapped at him, hatred in every single word.

'They have tainted your mind my beautiful Sookie' He began but was interrupted.

'No that was you Bill. You tainted my mind.' Sookie said clearly irritated – this wasn't what she needed right now; she needed to spend time with the two loved ones that had showed up at midnight to see her, not spend time with someone such as Bill Compton – the low life vampire who had proved to be nothing more than a conniving cunt.

'Sookie, can we at least talk about this privately?' Bill looked desperate – Sookie felt no pity; which kind of surprised her. Had she ever been in love with him?

'Just go away Bill. Go back to whatever rock you crawled out of and don't come back' Sookie spat, anger rising now.

'Sookeh' he drawled in his most southern accent.

'Don't Sookeh me' Sookie imitated him, earning a small but audible chuckle from Eric who was watching the exchange in awe of the new vampire before him. He loved how feisty Sookie could get. She was going to be a forced to be reckoned with.

Bills facial expressions were changing constantly – obviously conflicted with the scene before him. It made Sookie smile inwardly; he deserved to feel like this and much, much worse.

'The queen and the magister will hear of this' Bill now directed his words to Eric and Godric, his facial expression finally settling on a bad imitation of menacing.

'I will wait their communication with baited breath' Godric seethed as he monitored the bond with Sookie. He was concerned – Sookie was getting more and more angry and the last thing he needed was for her to give another round of her light show to Bill – that part of her had to be kept quiet until it could be determined what was going on.

Eric glanced towards his maker – noticing the worry on his face. He could assume he was worrying about the same thing he was. 'Bill if that is all, then would you quite pleasantly fuck off' Eric asked him, venom dripping off every word in turn.

'No I will not fuck off' Bill was getting angry 'Sookie is _mine_. You both took her from me and you changed her. I will not leave without her'

Sookie tried to control herself, but Bills words were awakening the heat inside of her again – her anger was beginning to peak. She tried to breathe deeply. _Gain control_ she thought to herself, but it was beginning to become a lost cause.

Sensing this, both Godric and Eric stood protectively in front of Sookie; blocking her from Bills sight – knowing the situation was going to escalate very quickly if they weren't careful and diffused it promptly.

'Let's get this straight Bill.' Godric began, sternly 'Sookie was in a life or death situation – I chose to save her and therefore became her maker which makes any human claim you had over her void. I did not take her from you – she was dying. There is not a queen or magister in the land that would argue with what I did and if it came to it – the authority, I'm sure would agree. Now, my child has asked you to leave her property – you will do so now or I will be within my right to silver you within an inch or your miserable undead life. Understood?'

Sookie was impressed to say the least - she had never had two people such as Godric and Eric protect her like they were doing now. The love she felt from both of them was enough to cool the heat within her slightly.

Bill stood there, knowing that he couldn't win – not right now anyway and not on his own against Eric and Godric – who were much older and much stronger vampires than himself. 'This isn't the end of this' he warned the three vampires before him. Then he was gone – vamping from Sookies' front door and into the distance.

'Pam' Eric called to his child. She was by his side in a second.

'Yes Eric?'

'Follow Compton and report back'

Pam nodded and was gone – all within a matter of seconds.

* * *

Once Bill and Pam were gone, Godric and Eric turned their attention to Sookie who was still trying to gain control. She had dimmed the heat somewhat but every time she thought of Bill and the things he had said, the heat rose once more.

Eric closed the door as he spoke 'Sookie?'

'It's happening again' she told them both, fright evident on her face. 'What is it?'

'I am unsure my child but you need to calm down. I have no experience in this area and it hurts me that I cannot help you but you need to gain control – that must be the key.' Godric rested his hand on his child's' shoulders.

Sookie listened to her maker 'So angry'

'Then think of something happy' Godric smiled, pushing incredible amounts of love and reassurance through the bond between them. Sookie focused on her most recent memory of happiness – it was with Eric and the two of them together the previous night; she couldn't deny it helped and within a few minutes, she had managed to cool the heat within her.

'Okay?' Godric eyed her as he saw the change within her.

Sookie nodded, looking appreciatively at the two vampire men in front of her. She then turned and headed towards the living room to find both Sam and Jason still there, pacing the room.

'What was all that about Sookie?' Sam asked as he approached her.

'Bill' she told him 'Being his usual self'

'You told him where to go didn't you?'

'She was magnificent' Eric smirked 'Quite feisty'

Sookie returned the smirk, secretly pleased with the compliment from Eric. 'I'm sorry that we got interrupted.'

'It's okay Sook, but it's pretty late – we had better get going. I have work early in the morning' Jason told her, earning a nod of understanding from Sookie.

'I really appreciate that you both came' She said 'Will I see you again?'

'Try and keep me away' Sam smiled, shocking Sookie by pulling her into a hug, although she made it brief – not wanting to give herself the chance to hear his pulse.

'Same for me Sook' Jason said, also giving Sookie a brief hug which she appreciated greatly. She really believed that the three of them were going to be okay and it made her happy – not everyone hated the new her from the old her.

Jason and Sam both left then, Sookie closing the door behind them before returning to the living room where Godric and Eric were both sitting on opposite sofas.

'Are you thirsty?' Godric asked as Sookie sat next to Eric as he placed the Tru blood he had been holding on the table before them and slid it to her.

'Yes' she took it willingly, beginning to drink before she sat back on the sofa, crossing her legs.

'Are you still mad at me?' Eric asked after a few moments of silence, shifting his leg so it touched Sookies ever so slightly – she enjoyed the small amount of contact.

'No' she shook her head, nursing her tru blood in her hands. 'I have more important things to focus on'

Godric chuckled, amused at his vampire children before him – if he had to pick a perfect couple; they would be it. 'We have much to talk about before dawn my children' he began.

'Yeah like what a freak I am' Sookie mumbled her honesty evident – she did feel like a freak. She knew of no vampire that could shoot light from their fingertips like she had and by the way Godric and Eric had looked at her, they hadn't either.

'You are something my child, something magnificent. You are not a freak'

Sookie scoffed as Pam vamped into the house, standing before the three of them 'He has headed back in the direction of New Orleans'

'He didn't go back to his house?' Sookie wondered out loud 'Surely if he wanted me that would have made sense – to be close?'

Eric shook his head 'That wouldn't matter – even if he was close to you, he would still be in the same predicament he was this evening. No, he has gone back to the Queen; we haven't heard the last of this'

Godric nodded in agreement before composing himself. 'Pamela, can I trust that you will stay here with Sookie while Eric and I leave for a short while?'

Eric, Sookie and Pam looked alarmed at Godric. Sookie – because she didn't want either of them to leave and because Pam wasn't exactly her favourite person right now. Eric – Because he didn't want to leave Sookie for any longer than he had to, especially when he was unsure why. Pam – because she didn't want the responsibility of Sookie and she hadn't exactly got her jealousy in complete check.

'Eric and I will be going to Bills house. Knowledge is key – the more information we have the better' Godric explained to the trio. 'We will be back in time to die for the day' He stood, Eric following without another word although he paused to lean down and plant a soft kiss on Sookies forehead.

'Pam, remember what we spoke about' Eric warned before both Godric and he left, leaving the two vampire ladies alone with each other.

It took Godric and Eric only a matter of minutes to get across the cemetery to Bill Compton's former place of residence. The building was large – somewhat of a mansion and in its heyday would have been the envy of people from afar. But now, it was a crumbling, rotting, rickety mass that would only be the envy of a desperate homeless person. 'We can assume that Bill didn't care for home maintenance?' Eric commented as they reached the front door. Godric reached for the rusty, brass knocker and knocked twice – out of politeness and to make sure no one was in. Both he and Eric began to heighten their already supernatural senses; they needed them now more than ever as they entered the enemies territory.

'Bills scent is fresh but he isn't here' Godric commented as they slung open the door of his home, only to be greeted by dreary interior and a musky smell to match.

'Disgusting' Eric wriggled his nose at the unpleasant smell.

'I agree but let's make this quick. I don't want Sookie to be alone for long. Monitor Pam's bond and I'll monitor Sookies' Godric told Eric who nodded in agreement. He too, hated leaving Sookie alone; although he trusted Pam that she would no longer upset Sookie but instead protect her with her own undead life.

Godric and Eric split up, deciding that they would be done a lot quicker if they covered more ground quickly. Godric took the upstairs while Eric remained downstairs.

Eric shook his head as he ran his fingers over the fire place in Bills living room, it was covered in dust that came off on his fingers – he sniggered in disgust. He hated Bill Compton more than ever now – he couldn't lie, he had worried Eric and Eric hated anyone that worried him, especially about someone he cared about and they were very few. Uncertainty was something he never could come to terms with – Eric liked to know what was happening and when it was happening before it had actually happened, so the fact Bill had the upper hand right now while he was surely plotting with the queen really got his back up. Eric continued to walk around the house, opening doors and closing them – searching as he went; he was drawing a blank – only adding to his frustration; this was keeping him from Sookie.

Then, he came across a door under the stairs – Eric didn't know why but something about it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up; telling Eric that if he was going to find anything, it was going to be there. He reached for the door handle, cursing when his fingers were burned at the touch – it had been laced with silver. Godric, hearing Erics curse, vamped to him within a second.

'My child?' He asked questioningly.

'The handle is laced with silver – if there is going to be any information in this god forsaken place, it will be in here' Eric told him. 'FUCK' He yelled as he gripped the handle, turned it and opened it – his skin burning. He ripped his hand away, once the door was opened and watched as the skin healed quickly.

'I'll go first, in case there are any traps' Eric said walking forward, through the door. There was a long, narrow hallway, which was dark and smelt worse than the rest of the house – if that was even possible. They walked down the hallway, swinging the door open they had found at the end of it leaving the both ancient vampires standing there in complete and utter shock. The room that the door led from was nothing like the rest of the house – it was modern, clean, smelled fresh and everything looked brand-spanking new.

Along the walls there was bookcases, each holding many, many books while a desk sat firmly in the middle of the room – a computer resting on top of it. 'He didn't hide this place very well – a silver door handle? Hardly going to keep anyone out?' Eric looked questioningly at Godric as they began to scan the room, looking for something – anything.

'It is odd child. Maybe he didn't feel the need – he seems like the cocky type. The scent is very recent in here – so recent that I'd say he was here before he left for he had come to visit Sookie.' Godric replied. 'He has left this far to unsecure.'

'These books are old tales – story books. Nothing of interest' Eric said 'And the hard-drive is gone; whatever was on it, he obviously wanted to hide.'

Godric didn't reply as he suspiciously walked around the room, taking everything in from the brand new wooden floors in to the extravagant lights above him. Something didn't feel right – there had to be some information on something in this shit-hole of a house.

'Godric' Eric mumbled, causing Godric to turn to where his child stood a book in his hand. Godric watched as the bookcase before Eric moved to the side clicking into place and revealing a smaller, darker room. 'Fucking hell' Eric spoke in astonishment as Godric vamped over to him and began to see what Eric was seeing.

Sookie looked back at them, multiple times over – plastered on the walls of the small room; news paper clippings along side of them. The pictures spoke of Sookies past and present; pictures from when she was younger up until around the point she was changed while the news paper clippings covered stories such as when she had won a spelling B to when her parents died in an awful car incident. It all made both Erics and Godric vampire blood boil – he knew everything about her.

'I will kill him' Godric warned, anger and bloodlust beginning to take him over – Bill had stalked his child; he had been well prepared in taking Sookie on for whatever reason. Eric entered the room, his eyes overlooking the paper on the small desk where paper and folders were scattered – his eyes landing on a folder marked; PRIVATE. He picked it up, flicking it open to the first page and gasping in surprise.

'My god, Godric' he whispered 'You need to see this, it all makes sense now'

Godrics eyes skimmed over the first page, taking every word in with quick ease although he didn't speak for a few moments.

'What a curious turn of events'

* * *

**Review :D **

**Sarah **


	8. Chapter 8

The Sun for the Moon and the Stars

**Second chapter today :D I couldn't resist because i thought it was about time to bring some lemony-goodness into the story. So that's really what this chapter is all about. Take a bite and enjoy :P **

**P.S Sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling – doing my best. **

* * *

The nights air felt warm on her now usually cool skin; warmer than usual – it felt nice, it made her feel that little bit more human in her new vampire world. She missed the sun a lot; sunbathing had always been one of her favourite pastimes during the day and it upset her that she couldn't do this anymore – but to her, this was the next best thing apart from her weird zapping power of course.

She couldn't believe what Godric and Eric had done for her – excelling themselves once again within their task of looking after her. Getting away to Godrics safe house in Spain had been the perfect idea that had come at the right time – time to get away from the constant fast pace changes that had wreaked havoc with her within the last few nights. There had been so many revelations; from her becoming a vampire, to Bill and his antics and finally to the news she had received before dawn the previous night from her maker and vampire brother.

/

_Sookie had spent the last hour with Pam drinking tru blood and discussing different things. To begin with, once Eric and Godric had left, the atmosphere between them had been very tense – like neither of them had any idea what to do or say to each other which had made Sookie feel awkward to say the least but then everything changed. _

'_Sookie, I believe I owe you an apology – the way I acted before was childish and over the top. You were right, I should have asked about your grandmothers' room before I changed it all. There really isn't any excuse but to be quite frank with you; I was jealous.' Pam confided in Sookie as they sat opposite each other in her living room. _

'_Jealous?' Sookie looked taken aback – why would Pam need to be jealous of her? _

'_You have captured the attention of my maker and grandsire; it is difficult for me to allow someone else into my family but not to worry, I have come to terms with it now and I would like to put it all behind us' Pam was sincere, Sookie could tell that and felt very honoured that she had taken the time to apologise – Sookie could tell it wasn't something Pam did frequently out of choice. _

'_I accept your apology and I apologise also, for shooting you with whatever I did early and for taking Eric and Godrics attention, that was never my own intention' _

'_Of course it wasn't – events have unfolded in ways none of us could have truly prevented' Pam said 'Now, I hope we can have a clean slate and start again – I actually believe I could get used to having another female in the family; something I never had in my human or vampire life' _

_Sookie smiled warmly at Pam, liking this side of the female vampire – it was honest and trustworthy. _

'_Agreed' _

_The two had then proceeded to talk about various events that had happened over the past nights, leading Sookie to feel more and more comfortable, especially when the subject of Eric arose._

'_You have feelings for him?' Pam wondered, although she felt she already had the answer. _

'_I do' Sookie nodded, not missing a beat. 'I'm unsure on whether to act on them properly at the moment or not – with so much going on but there is something there' _

'_Act on them' Pam replied simply 'Can you not tell Eric feels the same?' _

'_I think he does but it's difficult – so much has happened Pam; could I deal with a relationship at the minute as well? And then there is Godric...' _

'_What does Godric have to do with you and Eric?' Pam questioned her, as she changed the position in which she had been sitting, flinging her legs up onto the sofa so she was part laying and part sitting; Sookie liked how comfortable she seemed now, it helped her relax more. _

'_He is my maker and Eric is his child' _

'_Do not worry of Godric. I can honestly say I think he would welcome a relationship between the two of you – you just have to let it happen Sookie. Eric can protect you and he knows how to look after you, you just have to let him. As his child, I can feel his emotions through the bond – they are the most powerful and happy when he is in your presence. I have walked this earth with Eric for a long time now; no one else has brought happiness out in the way you have' _

_Sookie smiled as Pam spoke, loving this new side of her – it was like she was becoming a friend; a friend she could confide in and trust. They were a few to the dozen at the moment._

_/_

Sookie smiled as she reminisced over the previous night – that had been one of the few moments of happiness she had felt since she had become vampire and oddly enough it had been down to Pam. She sighed as she stared up at the night's sky, remembering what had come next.

/

_Pam had just finished telling Sookie of what her first night had been like as a vampire [which was very different from what Sookie had experienced] when Godric and Eric both entered the home at vamp speed – shocking both Pam and Sookie who hadn't registered in the bonds that their makers had been that close. Sookie read Godrics and Erics faces in a matter of mere seconds, registering very quickly that something was wrong. _

'_What's happened? What did you find?' Sookie sat up straight as Godric slid onto the sofa beside her, taking her hand in his as Eric sat next to his child opposite them both. No one spoke, but Sookie found that all eyes were firmly rested on her which only made her worry more and unnerved to the extent she pushed on, needing answers. 'Someone tell me what happened?' _

_Godric sighed before gaining his composure and placing a folder on the table in front of them marked; PRIVATE. 'Bill is more conniving than we first thought' He told Sookie. _

'_What do you mean? What is that?' _

'_My child, Bill knows everything about you and up until a few moments ago – he knew more than we did.' _

'_I don't understand.' Sookie shook her head. _

'_Bill has a secret room in his house, Sookie – it was devoted to you' Eric stepped in, ignoring a small gasp from Pam beside him. _

'_He has pictures of you and news paper clippings – from when you were little until now. He was making sure he did his job very thoroughly for the queen, that we can be sure.' _

'_So what was the information you didn't know?' Pam asked. _

'_That is what has us worried, my child – look in the folder' Godric spoke to Sookie, who reached forward and picked up the folder, opening it to the first page, confusion flooding over her like a tidal wave – It was all about fairies? Did they even exist? She flicked to the second page, the third, the fourth and so on – they were all about fairies and the powers they possessed. There were pictures and passages from books. She looked up curiously at Godric and Eric in turn – what did this mean? _

'_Turn to the last page my child' Godric said, he voice laced with concern as he monitored his child's bond to him with magnified detail. _

_Sookie did as she was told and read quickly. The page was all about fairies and the signs of them; _

_Intoxicating smell to vampires_

_Mind reading_

_Teleportation_

_Light attacks_

_Allergic to iron_

_The list went on. Sookie dropped the file on the floor as she saw her picture on it at the bottom; everything clicking into place. _

'_That can't be true' she whispered. _

'_Sookie, my child – I think it is; it all makes sense. You are a fairy' Godrics words hung in the air around the four vampires as everyone went silent for a few moments. _

'_I am vampire' she mumbled 'How do you know fairies even exist?' _

'_They do my child' Godric told her 'I met one, many, many years ago – it's a wonder I hadn't made the connection sooner' _

'_But it makes no sense' Sookie told him. 'I can't be a fairy and a vampire' _

'_Until tonight, I wouldn't have thought it was possible – now I believe different. Think about it my wonderful child; you can read minds, Eric tells me you used to smell extraordinary as a human and tonight with the light demonstration on Pam... It all makes sense' _

'_But I can't do the other things on that long list' Sookie argued – she didn't want to believe it. _

'_Sookie, from what I understand of legends – Fairies have a spark within them that manifests at some point or another, usually when they are young which tells me you are probably not full fairy as you are only now getting your other powers' _

'_Being turned could have hurried the process' Eric added as Godric nodded in approval of what he had said. _

_Sookie sat back on the sofa trying to take the information in she had been presented with in the last ten minutes. Bill hadn't just been stalking her because of her 'talent' but because her 'talent' meant she was a fairy or part fairy at least and now even thought she was technically dead – she was developing fairy powers; could her life get any more stranger? _

'_This must stay a secret' Godric urged everyone in the room 'It has never been heard of that a part vampire-part fairy could exist. Sookie would be in danger not only from the queen and Bill but all vampires and the authority if this information gets out. We must assume at the moment that this is true until proven otherwise' _

_Eric and Pam nodded, both eyeing Sookie closely; gauging her reaction. _

'_My child for now, process the information but keep as you are – we will all deal with this together' Godric encouraged her 'As a family' _

_/_

Sookie had to smile at that part of the memory – the three of the vampires before her were now her family, just as much as Jason was as far as she was concerned and it made her feel happier – someone could never have too much family.

'Sookie, are you okay?' Eric asked as he walked out into the balcony where Sookie stood, admiring the ocean view before her. The house they were staying in was modest but incredibly beautiful at the same time with an even more eye capturing view – she had been told it was one of Godrics many safe houses that little few knew about. She sighed as Eric wrapped one arm around her waist, resting his hand on her hip as he too looked out at the view. She could have never imagined that when she rose for the evening beside Godric that he was going to ask her to go away with both himself and Eric to Spain. 'Some time to get away and relieve the pressure' he had said and Sookie knew she couldn't refuse; it was what she needed.

'Yeah just admiring the view' she told Eric who smiled down at her. Since they had left Pam at her home the previous night Eric had been the perfect gentlemen and sweet to match – caring for her every whim alongside Godric, not that she had asked for anything; they seemed to just know what she needed and when.

'So am i' Eric said although he meant a whole different view together. Sookie giggled before Eric spoke once more 'Godric wondered if you were hungry?'

Sookie shook her head 'Not right now'

'Just let us know when you are'

'Of course' she smiled at him, capturing his eyes with hers – they were eyes she could get lost in. 'Can we talk?'

Eric nodded almost instantaneously before leading her over to the bench that was situated on the balcony.

'What troubles you?' Eric queried as he took her hand in his.

'Lots of things right now but I hope to get those sorted by the time we leave here.' Sookie told him.

'That sounds like a good idea' He commented, smiling warmly at the beautiful vampire before him.

'So first of all – us.' Sookie began 'The other night...'

'Was magnificent' Eric finished for her.

She sighed 'it was but it has left me confused.'

'I will try clarify anything I can'

'You feelings for me would be a good start – if there are any'

Eric unnecessarily gulped – he was nervous 'I have feelings for you that are all different – some of are a friend, some as a brother but more and more as a lover.'

'So you do like me in that way?'

'In the way I want to protect you and love you for eternity? Yes' He was being brutally honest and Sookie could tell. His words filled up inside of her – causing her happiness; he did want her.

'I feel the same way' she whispered, afraid of his reaction although when she looked up at him – he was smiling broadly.

'I want you to be mine'

'Then I'm yours' the words were so simple and so easily said although the meaning behind it was much, much more.

'Don't say it unless you mean it. Sookie, I have never in all my years wanted a relationship with anyone for more than a few days but with you it is different'

'How can you know? I have only been vampire for a few days'

'Sookie how could you have not seen it? I have had these feelings growing inside of me since the moment you entered my bar that night with Bill'

Sookie watched him closely, taking in every look and movement he did – she registered the breeze on her skin and the stars twinkling in the sky; she wanted to remember everything about the next few moments; they would make or break her.

'Eric do you love me?' The words came out in a barely there whisper, but Eric could hear them and responded promptly – his lips taking over from his brain although the words were true.

'Yes' the answer was simple and straight forward. There were no maybes or moments taken for consideration; he knew he loved and to him – it was as simple as that. It was his turn to watch her now and her reaction – gauging every second. He noticed she seemed taken aback but not in a bad way – it couldn't have been bad or she wouldn't have responded how she did by taking his head in her hands and uttering the three words that would change his world forever.

'I love you'

Sookie and Eric didn't know where Godric was and for that moment in time – neither were overly worried; it was all about them as they stood in front of Eric's king sized bed in his room. Sookie didn't have time to take in the rooms appearance – the blood red walls and black themed furniture – instead she just continued to kiss him for as long as she could; their lips hadn't left each other since the words 'I love you' had left hers. Sookie wanted him; she wanted everything about him – forever and for always.

She had fallen hard for the Viking vampire and she wasn't prepared to wait anymore. She was a vampire, yes and shitty things had happened to her recently, yes but Eric was good – his love was good and it was going to save her; it would heal her wounds and bring her back to life so to speak.

Eric began to peel the dress Sookie had been wearing from her petite, curvy body – the body he craved more than anything – leaving her in nothing but black underwear. He pulled away, admiring her body briefly before Sookie forced his lips back to hers in lust and passion. Every kiss they shared, every time his lips landed on Sookies and every time his tongue entered her mouth, they were both sent into oblivion. She began to pull his shirt over his head in frenzy, running a hand over his bare, sculptured torso – stunned at the feel of it. She groaned into Erics mouth as she pulled at his belt buckle, loosening it just enough that his jeans fell to the floor with ease.

The moments were rushed, the need for each other too great for slowness and precision but the passion was evident – it wasn't a case of the two wanting each other anymore; they needed each other and quickly.

They fell onto the bed, Eric's hands roaming Sookies body and vice versa – discovering each other by touch. Eric's assault on Sookies lips halted as he began his assault downwards on her neck and collarbone, nibbling on her collarbone, making her come more and more undone. He continued to kiss from her neck to her chest, stopping when he reached the beginning of the black, lacy bra she was still wearing. He purposely dragged his fingers over her skin and around to her back where he unhooked her bra with ease and allowed it the slide from her body, pulling it from her arms a flinging it somewhere else in the room although she didn't catch where, she didn't care.

'You're so beautiful' He said as he stared at the glorious pair of breasts before him – pert and round, enough to fit in your hands but not too much; pure perfection. After a few intense moments he began to move his head down once more, continuing his journey down Sookies awaiting body; past her stomach, kissing it as he went. It seemed he wanted to kiss every single part of her, not leaving any part of her un-touched.

Sookie couldn't deny it, she was getting seriously hot and bothered. He was being so gentle and so thorough; she could feel the wetness in her panties, knowing that she needed him soon. He was being the perfect lover, making her feel cherished and wanted – caring for her; something Bill had never done although she didn't exactly want to think of him right now.

All the while since Eric had begun his journey of her body, his eyes had never left hers for more than a few moments, as if he was scared that she wasn't enjoying it and needed to gauge her true reaction. Eric wanted to make this special – he needed to, he needed to ensure that his Sookie was satisfied and had everything she wanted and more.

Soon, he had made it to the start of Sookies matching underwear and before she knew it, he pulled them off in one ultra swift motion, leaving her as completely naked, much to his satisfaction – he found Sookie stunningly beautiful, every curve and inch of skin, his for the taking; there wasn't one part he would change or replace – she was his idea of pure perfection.

Sookie felt a little uneasy as Eric stared down at her body 'If I'm naked, you have to be to' she told him quickly as she began tugging at his tight boxers. He smiled warmly, kissing her briefly before he stood and slid them down, kicking them away before rejoining his beauty on the bed. Sookie stared at him in astonishment – his erection, which was once hidden in the confines of the boxers had been set free and it was by no means small, in fact, it was very large; easily above average.

'What's wrong?' he asked smirking.

'Nothing' she gulped shaking her head. 'Come here' She pulled him towards her, kissing him hard once more – loving the sensation of his lips against hers; he was an incredible kisser, the best she had ever experienced. There was no denying it; they were both so turned on by each other.

Sookie gasped as her fangs clicked into place without warning, she covered them with her hand instantly – it had shocked her.

'Do not worry, its natural – feeding and sex go hand in hand for a vampire my lover.' He winked at her as his fangs clicked into place also before they shared another kiss – it was different with fangs but not bad in anyway shape of form; she still loved it and felted at the sensations he was bestowing upon her.

Sookie whimpered as Eric's lips left hers once more and headed for her breasts again, taking the left nipple in his mouth and sucking it light, earning a moan of delight. Sookie couldn't help but realise how different sex was as a vampire than a human – every sense was heightened, every nerve ending coming alive in a dead body – it was incredible and she wanted more..

'Ooooh' Sookie moaned again as he switched to the right, giving the same [if not more] attention to that breast. 'I want more Eric' She pleaded, earning a nod from Eric who began to travel down her body with his lips again for the second time that night, ending up at her thighs, anticipation now at an all time high for Sookie; she wasn't sure she could get anymore aroused if she tried. 'Ahhhh' she groaned as Eric spread her legs and his tongue finally met with her most private area.

'Eric, uh...so...amazing' she breathed as he ran his tongue through her folds. He was incredible; extremely talented with his tongue. He knew exactly what to do, where to touch, where to lick. Sookie found that it was extremely odd to see Eric with his head buried between her legs but at that moment, with the feelings he was provoking in her; she couldn't imagine him being anywhere else. It took only a matter of minutes before she could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge, like she was climbing a mountain that was her release and only had a few more metres to climb.

Naturally, without even thinking, Sookie started moving her hips, knowing that she would reach the peak in a matter of seconds. She almost cried out on the spot when Eric gripped her hips, stopping them from moving and deceased with his magnificent actions by removing his tongue from her folds.

'Eric' She whined; She had been so close to receiving her first wonderful orgasm from someone other than herself – something she had never experience with Bill; it was all new to her.

'Keep your hips still' Eric told her, smirking. 'I want you to orgasm purely from my actions.'

She didn't think twice before nodding enthusiastically. If that's what he wanted, she wasn't going to complain; either way she was going to reach the pinnacle she had been waiting for.

Eric began his actions once more, picking up where he left off, bringing me close once again with ease. 'Eric please' I begged him; I needed this so much. Eric, not being one to disappoint. Within seconds had her writhing on the bed in an earth shattering orgasm, having brought her to it with a flick of his tongue on her swollen clit. 'Erriiicccc...' she moaned loudly as the orgasm shook through her entire body, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. It was beyond anything she had ever felt before. As she came down from the incredible pleasure, Eric was busy licking hungrily at the juices that had flowed from her body only moments before, causing the effects of the orgasm to last that little bit longer. When he was done, he returned his lips to her causing Sookie to groan as she tasted herself on him. It wasn't as disgusting as she first thought, in fact it tasted quite sweet and seemed to turn Eric on more and more as she licked his lips for good measure.

'Thank you' she told him when we had pulled away.

'You are very welcome' Eric chuckled, running his hands over his new lovers' body.

'Eric, I'm ready; please make love to me' Sookie spoke shyly, having never asked anyone for such a thing – but with Eric she felt she could; she felt comfortable.

'As you wish' he said he climbed on top of Sookie, his erection poking against her stomach – it had gotten bigger if that was even possible. Sookie wanted to touch it and why shouldn't she? So she did. Gathering all the courage within her, she reached for Eric's manly-hood, brushing it with her fingertips.

'Sookie' Eric moaned as she touched it – the touch had been short and light but he had felt everything; it only made him more turned on.

Sookie placed her hand around it, stroking it slowly and purposefully, emitting more moans and groans from Eric. She found it amazing to know she could cause Eric to feel pleasure such as this, just from touching him. She wanted him to feel good – he deserved it. In the rest of their life – she really couldn't do much to show her gratitude for everything he done for her, but in the bedroom – she could show him again and again and again.

Finally Sookie guided his god-like erection at her entrance, show him exactly what she wanted. 'Are you sure?' Eric asked.

'Yes' She nodded confidently, hissing as she felt him slowly enter her – stretching her insides; it felt like she was burning as she stretched enough to finally accommodate him. He continued as he watched her closely, entering and leaving her body slowly and purposefully, cherishing the feeling of her silk insides wrapped around his length.

Sookie moaned and groaned as the pain subsided – enjoying now the feeling of Eric inside of her, filling her up.

'Faster' She begged and he obliged without hesitation, speeding up ever so slightly, causing her to moan more and wrap her legs around his back, allowing him to go deeper.

'Eric, oh my god Eric'

'Urgh, Sookie. So hot, so tight' Eric mumbled in her ear, thrusting deeper; in and out. Eric rested his head in the crook of her neck as he got even faster, both of their orgasms beginning to build.

Sookie rocked her hips to meet his thrusts, pulling his body closer to her as he massaged her breasts gently.

'Eric, I'm so close' She began to cry out, unable to be quite anymore – reason leaving her mind along with the thought that Godric was in the house somewhere. Eric sped up even more at her cries – his thrusts getting harder, faster and more powerful, causing both more pleasure than Sookie had ever anticipated. She never wanted this to end – she wanted them to feel that way forever.

'Cum inside of me Eric' Sookie practically yelled 'I want us to cum together'

He sped up even more at Sookies words, smashing his hips into hers in the process. He began what could only be described as a vampire frenzy, entering Sookie in such swift, powerful motions that it was her undoing. Before she could prepare herself for what was about to happen, her orgasm rolled over her in a continuous round of eruptions causing her to literally scream out load 'Eric' and 'Oh god yes, yes'

'SOOKIE' Eric yelled as he came inside of her, still continuing his thrusts, although they became slower as they both came down from their highs. Eric Collapsed gently on top of Sookie, as she lay there, basking in the glow of her orgasm.

If she wasn't a vampire and she could die – it would have been her funeral next week – the whole thing had been _that_ incredible.

* * *

**Liked the lemons? **

**Two chapters in one day – any chance of some serious reviewing. :P **

**Sarah **


	9. Chapter 9

The Sun for the Moon and the Stars

**Another chapter for my loyal readers, followers and reviewers. It's been amazing reading the reviews so keep it up. I know i can't reply to all of them but as a thank you I'm giving you the third chapter in two days. Just to show how much you all mean to me. So enjoy and review :P **

* * *

Although she was vampire, Sookie couldn't help but feel the undesirable need to breathe when Eric placed her back down onto the shower floor, leaning her against the wall so she could steady herself. Eric had just made her body quake with another overwhelming orgasm as he came inside of her – they had made love for what seemed like hours and had touched and kissed each other into oblivion. Sookie had never felt happier – being so bare, so open with Eric in allowing him to pleasure her and vice versa; she felt loved, cherish, wanted and for one of the first times she was embracing being a vampire – she loved that she could have sex with Eric so many times and never get tired or exhausted; it was like she had this lustful need for him that never got fully satiated or quenched.

'Wow' Sookie breathed as Eric held her in his arms and kissed her forehead as the warm water from the shower ran over their naked bodies.

'Couldn't agree more' Eric smirked, resting his forehead against hers now.

Sookie ran her hands up Erics torso, her fingertips enjoying every taut muscle she could feel – his six pack was incredible; thank god for Godric changing such a magnificent man.

'Oh god, we forgot about Godric' Sookie exclaimed, suddenly becoming very embarrassed 'He must have heard everything, we weren't exactly quiet'

Eric chuckled 'my lover, do not worry; he is in his office – you can feel it through the bond'

Sookie reached into the bond as she stood there naked in front of an also naked Eric. She could feel Godrics location within the house and that he was very happy – she wondered why.

Sookie nodded 'He is happy'

'I believe so' Eric smiled warmly down at her as he brushed her wet from her face.

Sookie sighed blissfully; she felt the most relaxed and calm that she had done in nights – it was all thanks to Eric. She didn't need to have control around him or focus so much on fighting her vampire impulses; it was pure and utter bliss.

Apart from one thing; she was thirsty. She couldn't decide whether it was the fact she had been having sex for the past few hours or that she hadn't fed since the previous night but the familiar burning in her throat was beginning to surface.

'Eric?' She said, interrupting Erics attack on her neck he had started only a minute ago – he couldn't seem to get enough of her either.

'Mmm' he mumbled, sucking on her collarbone.

'I think I'm thirsty' Sookie groaned, shocked as Erics head snapped up as he turned the shower off quickly.

'Then we shall get you fed my lover' He drawled as he grabbed a towel and led her from the shower, her feet touching the cold tile floor.

He wrapped the towel around her, beginning his assault on her body once more – this time drying her from head to toe meticulously before he wrapped the towel around his new lover. He then quickly dried himself, wrapping his towel around his waist before leading Sookie from the on suite bathroom and back into his room which was a mess to say the least from the different places they had made love throughout the last few hours.

'Your dress is over there my lover, but you are more than welcome to grab some of my clothes from my closet if you wish' Eric told her as he threw some long shorts and a black vest top on himself.

Sookie looked over her dress – it was pretty much ruined and scrunched up so she decided to take Eric up on his offer and grabbed one of his t-shirts from his closet; it was a Fangtasia one – black with red lettering and looked like more of a dress on her than a t-shirt.

'I have no clean underwear' Sookie mumbled.

'Don't worry beautiful' Eric told her as he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her waist, looking at her in her eyes 'We will get you fed and then you can change'

'But what about Godric...' She began but was cut off but Eric chuckling.

'Godric would not make you feel uncomfortable – you can be yourself around him Sookie. I have lost count of the many times my maker has seen me naked; it will not faze him that you aren't wearing any underwear. Besides, the t-shirt covers you anyway'

Sookie listened and nodded – Godric didn't seem like the type to embarrass her which helped a little although she knew deep down she would still be cringing. She sighed; the need for blood was getting to intense now anyway.

'Okay' she said and Eric smiled, taking her hand and leading her from his bedroom, along the hallway and down the marble staircase that led to the foyer. They entered the kitchen. 'Sookie, call Godric to you'

'Why?' Sookie wondered.

'Practice my lover' He said 'it can't hurt you to have that practice'

Sookie nodded as she stood on the cold marble floor with her bare feet – she reached into her bond with her mind and thought deeply about Godric and about how much she needed him. This time, unlike before she knew she had called to him; she felt what she could only describe as a 'twang' and before she knew it, Godric was standing beside her; looking at her up and down as she held hands with Eric.

Godric took everything about his children's appearance in – he knew what they had been up to the last few hours; how could he not? The bonds to them told him and they weren't exactly quiet about it which had made him laugh although he would never have admitted it to them – Especially Sookie as he knew it wouldn't have bothered Eric in the slightest. He had to smile secretly at Sookies attire now; she was wearing Erics t-shirt, nothing else and she felt truly happy – it had made him so happy in return; this was what his child deserved to feel.

'My children?' He questioned 'What is wrong?'

'Sookie is getting very thirsty Godric' Eric told him as he slid onto one of the stools at the island in the middle of the kitchen. The kitchen was glorious to say the least – pure white and full of light; it made Sookie feel warm.

'Then you shall be fed my child' Godric said. 'What would you like?'

'What do you mean?' Sookie was confused 'Blood of course'

Godric chuckled, 'of course, but what kind do you desire my child'

'Urmm...' Sookie was unsure; normally Godric decided what she had when she fed.

'A live donor, donor bag or tru blood?' Godric asked as he wandered round to the other side of the island to where Eric was sitting.

'Not a live donor' Sookie immediately responded 'Urmm... donor bag please'

'Of course' Godric smiled, grabbing one for Sookie, Eric and himself. Sookie joined Eric – sitting beside him and Godric sat opposite them.

Sookie ripped open the donor bag, drinking it down hurriedly after her fangs had clicked into place. She didn't know if she would ever get used to her fangs but she knew she had no choice but to embrace them and embrace them she would. Being with Eric had given her a whole new outlook now – she realised she could be truly happy being a vampire or fairy or vampire-fairy, whatever she was now.

'Sookie' Godric pulled her from her thoughts as he passed her another donor bag and a white box. 'I have got you something'

Sookie looked questioningly at her maker – what could he have got her? Ignoring the donor bag, she reached for the white box and opened it, revealing a brand new cell phone. 'Why?' She asked. She couldn't say she had ever had a cell phone before – not that she needed one. When she was human, all her loved ones lived relatively close and she would just go see them when she wanted to talk to them – not through a cell phone.

'As a safety precaution and a way for you to stay in touch with your family.' Godric smiled 'You will find I took the liberty to enter my number, Erics, Pam's, Jason and Sams.'

'Thank you Godric' Sookie stood, walking over to her maker and pulling him into a hug. He seemed surprised to begin with but embraced her none the less. 'You're welcome my child'

Sookie pulled away from Godric before taking her donor bag and draining it quickly. She looked at the time on her cell, realising that it was nearly dawn and she was beginning to feel the pull of the sun. 'You must go to rest' Godric said.

Sookie looked between Godric and Eric – normally she died with Godric for the day but now she wanted Eric too. Which one should she pick? Did she have to pick? Why couldn't she have both?

'Will you both stay with me?'

'You want both of us?' Eric asked earning a nod from Sookie.

'Please'

'Of course' Godric smiled, taking Sookies hand and leading her from the kitchen, Eric following with his hand in her others.

Godric lead them to his and Sookies room they were sharing. Sookie crawled onto the bed, watching as Eric stripped down to nothing but his boxers, Godric doing the same although it didn't bother Sookie strangely. It felt normal to see her maker and her lover dressed like this. They were her family – they were her loved ones; it felt natural and comfortable – especially when Godric and Eric lay on either side of her, Godric instantly wrapping his arms around her waist and Eric doing the same. She had two of the most important men in her life beside her, each protecting her and making her feel safe. She knew they would let nothing happen to her and she knew she would meet the true death before either of her boys came to any harm. This was her close family and no one was going to fuck with them – not Bill Compton and especially not the queen.

* * *

Sookie rose the next evening to find that she was alone in hers and Godrics large bed – Eric and Godric nowhere to be found; that was unlike them. Sookie grabbed her new phone from her bedside table and decided to use it for the first time, sending a message to both Godric and Eric.

_What's happened? X_

Eric was the first to text back, speaking what seemed to be on behalf of himself and Godric.

_Please come to living room lover _

Sookie had barely read the text before she stood from the bed, vamping from the room and downstairs to the living room – worried at the anxiety she felt coming from her bond with Godric. As she entered the room in nothing more than Erics t-shirt from the previous night; she scanned the room, noticing that Godric sat on one of the sofas while Eric paced the living room – both looked nervous and worried; something was seriously wrong.

'What has happened?' Sookie asked as she entered, gaining Godrics and Eric's attention instantly.

'Please sit my child' Godric asked, indicating to the seat beside him – Sookie took it, not missing a beat. 'We have had contact from the queen'

'And?' Sookie asked although she dreaded the answer.

'She has requested our presence, five nights from now' Godric said while Eric snarled from where he was pacing.

'Well, decline – surely we can decline'

'Not possible my child – we could all be in danger if we decline.' Godric informed Sookie.

'So what do we do?'

'We plan; we must attend but we must be prepared' Godric said.

'Okay so what's the plan?'

The trio spent the next couple of hours discussing plans about their meeting with the queen. It couldn't be an innocent invitation – that much was clear. It was all too suspicious and no one would be surprised if it was a trap; a trap to get Sookie. Walking into her palace in New Orleans would be like walking into the lion's den so to speak.

'We need allies' Godric said 'I have a few contacts but we must all be careful about who we tell what about Sookie'

'I'm so sorry' Sookie said after a few moments of silence 'This is all my fault'

Godric was the first to speak although Eric wasn't far behind – having stopped pacing now and come to her side, wrapping an arm around her. 'No my child. This is anything but your fault'

'We will get through this together – all three of us.' Godric said. 'Now, do not worry – I will handle this. Please, just enjoy the next few nights'

Sookie nodded after listening to Godric. She wasn't going to let anything ruin the next few nights she had away from Bon Temps and the craziness that always ensued. Sookie stood up with a defiant look on her face. 'You're right, I'm not going to worry about this now.'

Eric smiled at Sookie – He loved this side of her, her feisty, determined side that was coming out more and more often now. It made him want her more; if that was possible. 'Sookie, would you like to go to the beach?' He knew getting her out from the house would be a good idea – plus it meant he could spend more time with her; win, win.

'Yes please' She seemed excited at the thought of it – she hadn't been on a beach since she was little and her parents had taken her and her brother on holiday and she had spent the whole week sunbathing and playing with her mom in the sand while her dad and Jason did water sports.

'I will stay here children – I have people to contact. Eric I'm sure I don't have to remind you to look after her'

'Of course not' Eric told his maker.

Sookie and Eric walked hand in hand from the house towards the beach. The night's air was warm once again or Sookies skin and she loved it. She was wearing a black bikini underneath a white summer dress with flip flops while Eric wore shorts and a t-shirt; his normal attire.

Sookie slipped her flip flops off as she reached the sands edge, sighing at the feeling of her toes in the sand – it felt incredible. Her skin was so sensitive against the grains. She looked up at the sky, the stars twinkling and the moon shining bright, reflecting on the ocean. 'It's so beautiful'

'Yes you are' Eric chuckled at his cheesy line, earning a small playful shove from Sookie.

'Cheese' she stuck her tongue out at him.

'Stick that tongue out again and ill bight it off' Eric joked, causing Sookie to do it again – she didn't get to see a playful side of Eric much and this was new and refreshing.

'I dare you' she said, releasing his hand and backing away from him.

'You're playing with fire my lover' He drawled as he watched her walk backwards.

Sookie giggled before beckoning Eric towards – a 'come get me' look on her face. Eric watched his beauty before him, he could feel his lust and want for her growing; he was astonished at the pull this vampire goddess had on him – no one had, had him like this before.

'Come get me' she whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

'I told you lover, you're playing with fire'

She looked at him seductively, 'Burn baby burn' and then she set off running, Eric chasing after her. Of course, it didn't take him long to catch her – he had years on her and therefore was much, much faster. He picked her up in his arms, swinging her around and running her to the water's edge.

'No Eric' she yelled as she saw the evil glint in his eyes and realised what he was planning to do. 'Don't you dare?'

'Why not Sookie?' He asked 'You were full of dares a minute ago'

Sookie began to kick and fight against Erics strong arms, although her heart wasn't really in it – she had no chance of beating him and she knew it so she decided on a different tact. She began running her fingers up and down her Vikings arms – no longer fighting him as he began to wade through the water. She looked up at his eyes as he held her – the look of lust evident in her eyes, instantly having the same effect on him.

'I want you' Sookie told him honestly.

'I want you to' he said 'take the dress off. I'll throw it back to shore'

Sookie did as she was told, although it was somewhat difficult while being held by Eric. He flung her dress back to shore, leaving her in nothing but her bikini as he put her down in the water – she was short against him but he found it cute. She pulled his vest top over his head and flung it to shore also – staring at his torso in the moonlight was completely different. It was like every time she saw him, she had new things to discover and study.

Eric kissed Sookie, his lips planting firmly on hers while he brushed her blonde locks from her face. The kiss was gentle, sweet and innocent to begin with – each of them enjoying the taste of the other. Eric rested his hands on her hips – his fingers fiddling with the ties on her bikini and her soft skin. 'You. Are. Incredible' he said through the kisses. She giggled at his compliment.

'I want you Eric'

'I'm yours' he told her, truthfully.

They began to kiss again, the kiss getting deeper and more passionate – more intense. Sookie could have never of dreamed that she would be in Spain – in the ocean; kissing her vampire boyfriend [if that was what he was?] when she was a vampire herself. Could her life be anymore surreal?

Then, just as Eric reached for the bikini strap to her top, everything changed. Sookie squealed as a loud crack filled the air and a orange light began to glow from the shore. Eric spun round, his fangs clicking into place as he threw Sookie behind him and held her there. 'What is it?' Sookie asked as the light got brighter and suddenly a figure appeared on the beach.

'I do not know' Eric told her before calling out to the figure 'who is there?'

'My name is Claudine' the figure called back 'I have come to see Sookie – I mean no harm'

'Claudine, how is Niall?' Sookie heard Godric speak now – he must have felt her fear through the bond and rushed to the beach. 'Eric, please bring Sookie back to shore'

Eric took Sookies hand and led her through the water, back to shore, handing her, her dress that he had picked up from the sand. Sookie put it on before walking to greet Godric and the gorgeously pretty girl before her.

'Who is she Godric?' Sookie asked, taking his hand and standing beside him, Eric on her other side.

'Yes who is she?' Eric asked, his fangs still dropped protectively.

'This is Claudine – my children, she is a fairy.' Godric informed them. 'Claudine you couldn't have come at a better time'

'I did not come for you Godric – Sookie is in danger'

'I am?' Sookie asked 'Wait, I know I am. But I don't understand who you are'

'My dear, I am your cousin' Claudine said 'i have watched over you and your brother your entire lives.'

'You didn't do a very good job' Sookie let slip – she hadn't met to but she couldn't help it.

'Agreed, things didn't go how I planned – it has been a very curious change of events.' Claudine admitted. 'But I am a fairy Sookie and you should know you have caused quite a stir in our realm'

'She has caused quite a stir in ours too' Eric remarked jokingly.

'Well that must change – she must leave with me'

'Over my dead body' Eric told her, pushing Sookie behind him.

'If that's what it has to be Northman. You must understand – she is the first Vampire/fairy ever to exist. Things are unclear for her future but we do know she is unsafe in this realm. Your queen has horrible plans for her'

'Then we will protect her' Godric told her defiantly.

'You cannot protect her here. She is beginning to show more signs of fae – her spark is getting stronger every evening she rises; more talents will manifest and she must know how to cope with it.'

'Then we will be by her side.' Godric snarled 'Claudine I am her maker – in our realm or yours, that means something'

'We respect that – which is why we appeal to your sensible side Godric. Allow her to come back with me; we will train her and keep her safe'

'No' Godric replied simply.

'Then I will take her'

'We both know that isn't possible' Godric smirked 'She must go willingly.'

'Then we will direct the question to her Godric' Claudine turned to Sookie now. 'Sookie, if you come with me – I can teach you so much; you can learn control, the history of fae, you can meet your family. You are a princess in fae Sookie – you are precious to all of us. If you stay here, you will come to harm – I am sure of it.'

'But Godric and Eric..'

'Have been amazing to you Sookie, I have seen it but they can't protect you – not properly.'

Sookie couldn't believe the new turn of events once more. She could leave right now and return to fae – whatever realm that was and she could learn of her heritage and what she actually was or she could stay here with Godric and Eric and enter the lion's den where her undead life could be so easily ended.

'Claudine – Godric and Eric are my family; I will not leave with you' Sookie spoke clearly to Claudine who looked hurt that Sookie had declined her invitation.

'Very well' Claudine replied as another crack filled the air and the orange light began to glow once more, this time causing another figure to form against Claudine.

Who was this?

* * *

**Reviews? That's three chapters in two days. Appreciate? **

**Sarah **


	10. Chapter 10

The Sun for the Moon and the Stars

**This is a short chapter, but has some action in it that required me to stop where I did. Thank you to all those that taken the time review – I shall now make an effort to reply to every review I receive for this chapter; my way of showing my appreciation so review and I will reply as soon as I can. **

**Much love to all my loyal readers. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

'Niall' Godric greeted the figure before him 'it's been many, many years'

'Godric' Niall nodded curtly at Godric before turning to Claudine. 'I don't believe Claudine that your presence is necessary any longer'

Claudine who had been in a bowing stance since Nialls' arrival looked taken aback 'I was following your orders'

'No, my orders were not to threaten my great granddaughter, Claudine' he spoke calmly but the anger was evident in his voice. 'My orders were for you to approach your cousin and see that she was protected'

'I don't believe she is Niall' Claudine said 'surely the two vampires cannot be trusted with someone so precious'

'I don't believe that's your decision to make - at least not in the fashion you went about it' Niall glared at the fellow fairy before turning towards the vampire trio. 'My apologies, Claudine seems to have been miss-guided. I am of course, concerned for my great granddaughters' safety.' He eyed Sookie now 'Sookie, it is a pleasure to finally meet you'

Sookie didn't know what to say, what to do or even how to stand. It was getting all very confusing. Only minutes ago she had been basking in Eric's affections within the foreign water and now she was standing on the sand with her maker, her lover, her fairy cousin and fairy great grandfather.

'Urmm' she stuttered finally 'it's a pleasure to meet you to'

'I am sorry we only get to meet now young one but I would like you to know, you have never been far from my thoughts. I have watched you closely over the years as a human and now as vampire' Niall spoke so formally and full of authority, he was sure to have no problems capturing everyone's attention. 'It was a regrettable turn of events'

'Not for me' Sookie blurted out as she shifted uncomfortably on the spot, Eric and Godrics hands planted firmly in hers.

'No, it would seem not' Niall smiled slightly as he studied the trio. He noticed how both Godric and Eric were standing – their stances so bold and on edge as if they were ready to leap forward at any minute to protect his great grandchild. He had watched them from afar but seeing them now and how they were around Sookie, was a whole other thing.

'Godric saved my life' Sookie said 'I would hope you would agree that is not regrettable'

'Of course not' he said 'I merely wish that you could have been saved in another way – as Claudine told you, young one – you are in grave danger now; a vampire-fairy cross breed has never been known before. I'm unsure of what you know but vampires have been known to kill fairies for their blood – they find it un-resistible...'

'We seem to be doing a fine job now' Eric stepped in 'You are still alive'

Niall chuckled to himself 'Viking, you do not believe that Claudine or I would be around you without masking our scents. We would be dead now if we did not.' He paused turning back to Sookie 'It is very peculiar now that you encompass the prey and the predator in one form'

'That's me, peculiar' Sookie murmured, earning a squeeze in her hand from both Eric and Godric.

'May I ask what you want with my child?' Godric asked. 'I would like to know if you have intentions to try take her away from me and my other child, if that's not too much to ask'

'Godric, I would not do that unless I felt she was in danger' Niall told him honestly 'Claudine seemed to have received the wrong end of the stick. I would prefer to work with you as allies rather than an enemy'

'If what you say is true Niall then I welcome you as an ally'

Eric hissed earning a warning look from Godric.

'May we go back to your home to discuss matters further; I do not wish to remain on this beach for much longer'

'Of course'

* * *

It was all too surreal for Sookie as she sat in Godrics living room, on a sofa, sandwiched in between her two vampire men with her fairy great-grandfather sitting opposite her. Claudine, had been promptly sent home by Niall before they had left the beach – he had told her to return to fae; although Sookie didn't have a clue what or where that was exactly but she was kind of pleased – Claudine wasn't exactly in her good books given the fact she had wanted her to leave Godric and Eric.

'Please explain the situation Godric – I would like to hear from you what has my great granddaughter in danger' Niall asked as he watched Sookie nurse a bottle of Tru Blood Eric had retrieved for her – it was disturbing for him to see a family member in this position.

'In Sookies human life she was with another vampire – Bill Compton. We believe he was trying to procure Sookie for the queen of New Orleans – Sophie Anne.' Godric began, smiling inwardly as he watched Sookie place her free hand on Eric's knee.

'We believe she wants Sookie for her telepathy and fae heritage and it has only since been more confirmed. Bill who had originally disappeared back to the queen when he believed Sookie was dead returned when he found that wasn't the case. He found out she is now a vampire but I believe he is unaware that she still has fae in her such as her telepathy and her new powers'

'How did he know she was fae in the first place?'

'That we are unsure of but he does know. Eric and I searched his home – we revealed that he has been researching Sookie for a while now and fairies.'

'But he is unaware she is both now?' Niall asked.

'Yes I believe so'

'Then we must keep it that way – no one apart from the people necessary must know. That way we have the upper hand' Niall said, obviously deep in thought.

'The queen has requested our presence five nights from now at her palace' Eric stepped in, watching Niall closely with one eye – the other on his new lover.

'Then you must attend but give nothing away.' Niall told the three of them 'Although I am not suggesting you shouldn't have a backup plan – for the worst case scenario'

'That is what I have been trying to figure out' Godric told Niall who nodded in understanding.

'Follow your plan through Godric, I have trust in you.'

'We must gain allies'

'You must and I can assure you, you have the fairies on your side'

'So you do not wish to take Sookie from us anymore?' Eric fired at him.

'That was never my attention Northman' Niall informed him serenely. 'Claudine misjudged the situation. I can tell you both are very capable to look after Sookie and willing to meet the true death if you so need to.'

'Of course' Godric and Eric spoke in union.

'Good, however, I will ask something...' Niall said 'I would like Sookie to be trained; the spark inside of her is only getting bigger and more profound – her powers will get stronger and more may manifest'

Sookie, who had been silent till now finally spoke up 'More powers?'

'Yes young one – it is possible'

'So you want to train Sookie?' Godric asked.

'Yes. You and Northman have her vampire side controlled – I think it's only fair she has her fairy one under control and fast.'

'If that is agreeable with Sookie than we shall have no problem with it'

Sookie was flabbergasted as all eyes in the room fell on her – what was she meant to say? She sighed, her human life in the last year or so had been hectic in itself and her vampire/fairy one wasn't showing any signs of letting up – how was this fair? She was meant to come to Spain with her two vampires to get away from the trouble and drama but instead it seemed to have followed her; what had she done to deserve this? And now, her fairy great grandfather was asking for her new fairies powers to be trained while she was still getting to grips with being a vampire. She didn't know what to feel or how to act and if she was honest – she didn't get to have much control anymore; things had been discussed around her tonight and she was only asked for her input when it was a big important question that she had no idea what the answer to was. Godric and Eric had done so much for her – sacrificing a lot and putting their undead lives in potential danger. For a split second she couldn't help but think that maybe Godric would have been better if he would have just left her to die.

'Whatever you want' she said, standing and leaving the room. She didn't want to come across as being childish or weak – but it hurt that she couldn't seem to shake trouble; it always followed her and she suspected it always would.

She didn't get very far from the living room before she was stopped dead in her tracks by Eric, standing before her – his arms wrapping her up into his chest and for what felt like the umpteenth time since she had become a vampire, she broke down. Blood red tears left her eyes as she sobbed into Erics t-shirt; her audible sobbing echoing around the foyer they stood in – she couldn't manifest any thoughts or explain to Eric why she was doing what she was doing; she just had to get it out. Eric cuddled her, kissing the top of her head over and over again as he soothed her, running his fingers through her hair.

It pained him to see her like this; Godrics plan of taking her away and making her happy had seemed like such a good idea and until tonight – it had worked. He had finally expressed how much he felt for her and they had shared an evening with each other that had shook his world but now; Bill Compton and the queens' antics were fucking it all up. Would his little vampire-fairy survive all this pain and distress she was going through? On her own – probably not but no, she wasn't on her own – she had two of the strongest vampires fighting her corner along with fairies; she would survive this, he was sure of it because they would survive it together.

Sookie didn't register the fact that Eric had picked her up and taken her to his bedroom, which was now surprisingly clean and tidy after the previous night. He stripped her of her blood stained dress and laid her on the bed, tucking her in before he did the same to himself.

He pulled Sookie into his arms, wrapping them around her as she continued to sob. He whispered to her 'You will get through this my lover; we will get through it, You, Godric and I – you are not alone and we will never let anything happen to you'

Sookie looked up at him when she heard the words, unbothered of what she must look like now 'I just wanted some space'

'I can't lie my beautiful vampire – the holiday is now over. You need to train anytime you can. I promise my Sookie, we will go on holiday as soon as this is all over'

Sookie sobbed through the rest of the night, only stopping when she felt that Godric was in the room with them; sliding into bed next to her. She thanked him silently – she needed both of them with her again tonight. Godric slipped his arm around his child's waist, just like Eric had; rubbing the pad of his thumb across her hip bone softly. It wasn't sexual or anything that way inclined to Sookie or Godric, instead it was comforting and made Sookie feel a lot better.

'I'm sorry' she whispered to both of her vampires.

'Do not apologise' Godric whispered back through the darkness of the room – only getting lighter the closer it got to sunrise.

'Where is Niall?' Eric asked.

'He has returned to fae. He is sending another fairy to start Sookies training tomorrow evening. Two nights from now my children, we will be leaving here to return to America'

Sookie listened to Godric but felt confused – they didn't have to see the queen for another four nights?

'We aren't going to New Orleans' Godric continued 'We are going to Mississippi'

'Why?'

'We are going to meet Russell Edgington – the king'

_More royalty? _Sookie thought. _Fuck. _

* * *

'I can't do it' Sookie said simply as she spoke to the fairy before her. She had spent nearly three hours now training with the fairy Niall had sent to her; Claude, Claudine's brother and therefore also her cousin. He had been trying to get her to channel her light show as she called it and gain control of it but she just couldn't get the hang of it; she couldn't even recreate it. She was frustrated, every time she tried, the best she could do was make a warm feeling inside of her – nothing like the heat she had experienced when she had zapped Pam.

'You're not getting angry enough Sookie. Once you can recreate it, we can focus on you controlling it' Claude told her as they stood on the balcony of Godrics home. Sookie liked Claude, a lot more than she did his sister – for one, he hadn't tried to take her away from Eric or Godric, which was a start.

'I'm trying' Sookie said.

'Come on lover' Eric drawled 'Shoot me'

Sookie smiled at Eric – he had been with her the entire time she had been training; volunteering to become her target, although she wasn't exactly pleased about that part.

'Just feel the anger Sookie, let it build up inside of you' Claude encouraged her.

'How can I when you are asking me to shoot Eric?' she shot the question at Claude as Godric joined them on the balcony. 'I can't shoot at someone I love'

'She has a point' Godric said, standing beside her. 'The last time Sookie used the power, she had been very angry Claude and it was impulsive'

'Exactly' Sookie crossed her arms with attitude.

'Well that's all very good but I can't help her control a power that she cannot recreate' He said calmly – Sookie wondered whether he could get angry himself; he had been very composed over the last three hours while she had failed constantly.

Sookie watched as Godric eyed Eric carefully – she knew the looks they were giving each other, it was like they were having a silent conversation with each other.

Godric walked over to Eric, standing beside him now before speaking to Sookie 'Sookie, I told you once that I would not command you to do anything unless you were in danger or if you were putting someone else in danger correct?'

Sookie nodded, wondering where her maker was going with this. 'Yes'

'Well I will honour that, however that does not stand for Eric.'

Sookie looked at him, confused before the penny finally dropped. 'Don't Godric, please'

'Eric' Godric turned to his first child 'As your maker, I command you to attack me when I tell you to'

Eric nodded, the smile leaving his face. He knew his maker was planning something – but he did not for a second believe this would be it. 'You will attack me until you make me meet the true death or I command you otherwise'

Sookie gasped, what was Godric doing? Eric would have no choice but to complete the task he had set out for him.

'If you want to save me Sookie' Godric said 'I suggest you stop Eric'

'Godric don't' Sookie raised her voice at her maker, feeling the bond between them ache as he spoke over her.

'Eric – attack me'

Everything happened so fast – Eric didn't have a choice, he attacked their maker, pinning him against a wall and beating him with his fists while Godric didn't put up a fight. He was allowing Eric to beat him repeatedly.

'Arrrrgh' Eric yelled in pain – not physical but mental and emotional pain. He didn't want to hurt his maker – it was tearing him apart; what he wanted and what he had been commanded.

'Eric stop' Sookie screamed as she watched her beloved maker fall to the ground as Eric kicked him and punched him like a ragdoll. She knew what Godric was doing but he was being silly – putting his life in danger. What if she couldn't recreate it? What if she was too late and Eric killed Godric – she wouldn't be able to cope then.

'Sookie focus, look at what Eric is doing. Stop him' Claude encouraged her as he stood beside her although it sounded like he was miles away.

She began to get angry and upset – she couldn't lose her maker. The warm glow began to build within her rapidly as she watched Eric deliver every blow to Godric.

_Punch _she was getting angrier.

_Kick_ surely Eric could stop if he really wanted to?

_Punch _didn't he care for their maker?

_Kick _Her body felt red hot – she was angrier than ever before.

'Feel it Sookie' Claude said 'Feel it'

Sookie watched as Eric broke the bench on the balcony, tearing a piece of wood from it – he was advancing towards Godric, hovering above him now.

'NOOOOOOOOOO' Sookie screamed, her anger reaching her peak as she threw her hands up and light shot from each of them. Something about her light show however was different this time – it didn't just come from her fingertips; instead, it came from her whole palm and it was stronger – much stronger. She had no control anymore – Godric was laying on the floor, battered and bruised – nearly about to meet his true death. Nothing would stop Sookie from protecting him; even if it was Eric.

The first shot to Eric hit him in a blast although didn't knock him over. Instead, it lingered within his chest as he let a roar rip through the night's air – it had caused him much pain. Sookie shot him again – she had to get him away from Godric. The second shot, only caused him to fall to the ground, although it seemed to cause him as much pain if not more than the first.

'ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHH ' Eric yelled, grabbing his chest.

Sookie could hear both Godric and Claude yelling at her, but she couldn't register anything anymore – everyone was a blur; to the point that she didn't even realise she was shooting Eric anymore.

The third shot hit Eric again, this time throwing him into the air and over the balcony – silence falling on them as they all watched Eric disappear over the edge.

'Sookie' Godric yelled 'I command you to stop'

Sookie did it in an instant although the power was still strongly vibrating through her – finally simmering into a dim glow before it diminished as she realised what she had just done. She had protected Godric, yes. She had saved him, yes. But in the process she had lost control and she had hurt the one she loved.

Eric.

* * *

**Before you all worry – this won't have a huge dramatic effect on Sookie and Eric's relationship – but i just wanted to strengthen the bond between Sookie and Godric. **

**Remember to review and i shall reply. **

**Sarah **


	11. Chapter 11

The Sun for the Moon and the Stars

**Again, this one is short but the next one will be much longer as they go to meet Russell Edgington. I know I haven't replied to the reviews yet but as soon as this is posted – I'm going to go through them all. Promise.**

**Lemons :P Just 'cause you are all amazing. **

**Please enjoy. :D**

* * *

Eric was weak and in a lot of pain – Sookie could tell that before she and Godric had even made it over the balcony to tend to him. His groans of pain were enough.

'My child' Godric said as he reached Erics body – lying on the floor many feet below the balcony of Godrics home. He looked like a mangled mess – bones obviously broken and blood covering his body from head to toe. Sookie watched as his body began to slowly heal before their eyes.

'Eric as your maker I command you to no longer further attack me; you will not give me my true death'

Sookie breathed a sigh of relief although she felt angry with Godric – but she would deal with that later, when Eric wasn't in such a state. She stayed a few feet away from Eric as Godric tended to his body – picking him up in his arms.

'Sookie, he must feed to heal quicker, follow please' Godric said as he flew into the air and back to the balcony. Without a second thought – she followed, landing next to Claude who hadn't moved. She watched Godric rush Eric into the house; turning to follow only to be stopped by the fairy.

'Do not blame yourself Sookie – you did nothing wrong' Claude spoke gently.

'How can you say that?' She spat at him, disgruntled. 'I shot at him – three times'

'To protect Godric Sookie. Whatever love you feel for Eric, I can tell its strong – but the bond you have with Godric; it's the strongest. With Eric, it's a feeling and an emotion but with Godric, its nature.' Claude told her 'you are not to blame – no matter what, you would have attacked Eric because he was hurting the person who created you, your vampire parent'

Sookie let the words sink in, part of her knowing that he was right. But that didn't make it better did it?

'That doesn't excuse what Godric did' She told Claude, who nodded in understanding.

'No, I suppose not' He began 'However he only counted on that bond Sookie. He is worried about you and wants your powers to manifest so you can be trained – you need to know how to protect yourself. '

'But putting Eric in harm's way? Hardly the cleverest way' Sookie raised her voice slightly, a familiar glow beginning in her body.

'Calm down cousin, control the power; direct the anger'

'Do not try to give me a lesson _now_. It's hardly appropriate.' Sookie said 'Can you just leave now?'

'I will leave for now, but I will return tomorrow to give you a quick training session before you leave for Mississippi' and then he left, popping into thin air.

Sookie took a few minutes to gather herself – If there was ever a point in her recent undead life that Sookie felt like a monster – it was now. What had Godric been thinking? Surely there had to of been a better way?

'I understand you must hate me my child' Godric had rejoined her on the balcony.

'Is Eric okay?' Sookie walked over to the edge, looking out at the ocean before her.

'He has fed and is healing, although he is very unhappy with me' Godric told her, standing beside her.

'I can't blame him'

'I apologise my child as I did to him – I know my actions were hasty but we have such a time limit on our heads' Godric sighed 'I would have never allowed Eric to kill me – I couldn't leave you my beautiful child'

'But I could have killed Eric with that light show thing I did. It seriously hurt him Godric and you allowed me to be in the position to do that'

'It was a risk – but one I knew Eric and I would have been willing to make time and time again'

'Did you even ask him?' Sookie argued.

'Eric is as loyal to me as he is to you my child' Godric told her.

'So why command him?'

'As I said, it was hasty but it needed to happen. I needed you to believe he would have killed me Sookie'

Sookie sighed – she could see Godrics point of view but she could also see her own. Her maker had still put himself and Eric in danger.

'What if it had all gone wrong?' Sookie whispered 'What if I hadn't manifested my powers and Eric killed you before you could stop him. I would have surely killed him either way then and then what? I'd be alone – I might as well go hand myself into the queen'

'Sookie, I apologise – truly I do. Please believe me' Godric pleaded. He could feel the hurt and betrayal in the bond they shared. He was torn in two – he needed his child to be able to protect herself with everything they were up against but by doing that she wasn't happy and wasn't going to be happy.

Sookie turned to her maker 'I need to go see Eric' She said before turning away and entering the house. It took her a matter of moments to find him, in the kitchen – draining what looked to be his fourth donor bag.

She hesitated in the entrance; unsure of what to say, understandably worried about his reaction. 'I'm sorry' she murmured.

Eric looked up at her, placing the empty bag on the counter before speaking 'Why are you sorry my lover?'

He strode over to her, slower than normal 'you did nothing wrong'

'I zapped you three times'

'You were only going on your instincts' He took Sookie in his arms, wrapping her up and pulling her to his chest. He kissed the top of her head 'Do not worry'

'Godric...' She began.

'Godric played a very risky card. He has not commanded me to do anything in many years – it was a surprise'

'You can say that again'

'I can't say I'm happy about it – I have never wished to harm him so being forced to against my will was horrific but I can see why he did it'

Sookie looked up at Eric in surprise 'You can?'

Eric nodded as Godric entered the kitchen, silence falling on all three of them. 'My children, I apologise to you both' He looked sincere and upset; it disturbed both Sookie and Eric.

Without a second thought, Sookie left Erics embrace and walked over to Godric, wrapping her own arms around him 'I forgive you, just please – never do that again'

Godric hugged his new child back, happiness rushing through the bond to her – he had never wanted to upset anyone. When she pulled away Godric turned to Eric, who had a very stony expression on his face – unreadable.

He sighed, gradually releasing his facial expressions into one of calm. 'I forgive you Godric'

Godric smiled, knowing that Eric meant it.

* * *

'Fuck me Eric' Sookie practically yelled as Eric entered her in one fluid thrust. They had left Godric in the living room – needing to be with each other. It was like they needed to rid each other of the night's events and the drama that had taken place.

'God Sookie' Eric moaned as he held Sookie against the wall, thrusting in and out of her tight entrance. Sookie couldn't believe they were doing this – fucking against the wall but it felt incredible. They had wanted each other so much they hadn't been able to wait or take things slowly; they hadn't even taken each other's clothes off.

'Uh oh yes, Eric' Sookie screamed as he sped up, slamming her into the wall as he kissed and sucked on her neck – enjoying the taste of her skin. Sookie gripped onto his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around him tighter, pulling him in – her nails scraping across his skin, no doubt drawing blood.

Eric growled, his vampire instincts basking in every moan and groan that Sookie emitted. He was losing control, entering her now at vampire speed – harder and fast than he could have ever done if she had been human. 'I'm coming Eric' Sookie screamed over and over again – another orgasm rippling through her – she had lost count of the amount she had, had. Every inch of her vampire body was tingling.

Eric pulled out of her, earning a whimper from Sookie as he set her down on the floor – gripping her hips and flipping her around so she was bent over, her palms flat against her wall. Eric slid into her from behind, eliciting a growl as he did – it was all very animalistic.

Sookie was screaming in pleasure, unable to contain herself as Eric gripped her hips, pounding into her from behind. It was a new position – one she had never had the pleasure of experiencing before but she loved every second of it now. It allowed her lover to get deeper and hit that specific spot that sent her reeling.

'Wont. Last. Much. Longer. So fucking beautiful. So Sexy. Sookie I love you' Eric chanted in-between thrusts.

'I love you' Sookie screamed, unable to form a longer sentence as another orgasm rolled through her, her most private area gripping onto Erics.

'Arggggggggggh' Eric yelled loudly as he reached his climax, depositing himself into his beloved Sookie – her last orgasm had been his undoing.

Eric just about managed to keep Sookie standing as he leant forward, resting his head on the top of her back briefly before picking her up and carrying her over to the bed in his room. He laid his beauty down, taking a quick glance at her body – she was truly incredible, so sexy and made him hard just to look at her.

'We should get in the shower before dawn' Sookie mumbled, still basking in the glow of her orgasms. She had enjoyed being with Eric so much, especially when he was so animalistic and she didn't care that Godric was downstairs and could easily hear anything. She really did feel comfortable with both of them – her shyness and prim persona was gradually drifting away into nothing; she couldn't say she minded.

'Dawn is sooner than you think my lover' Eric said, climbing into bed.

Sookie sighed, Eric was right – she was beginning to feel the pull already. She didn't want to sleep though, she wanted to spend more time with Eric, laying here wrapped in his arms. They lay silently for a while, Eric sometimes stroking her hair and planting a soft kiss here or there on her body. It was perfection.

The pull from the sun was beginning to grow heavy on Sookie – but she was determined to fight it. She kept telling herself that she wanted just one more minute with Eric which led to another and eventually another.

'Sookie your bleeding' Eric whispered into ear.

Sookie sat up startled, noticing that the pillow was covered in blood. 'Oh god, what is that?'

'Your ignoring the pull – vampires who ignore the suns pull get bleeds such as the ones your experiencing. '

'Oh' Sookie said, shocked – she remembered that Bill had once mentioned 'bleeds' but she hadn't registered what it meant. 'That's gross and in your bed – I'm so sorry'

'Don't be' Eric said 'I don't mind. Come, lay back down with me'

Sookie did as she was told, getting comfortable once more in Erics arms. 'Where's Godric?' Sookie asked. Godric normally rested with them both but tonight he hadn't – it was unusual.

'He is making the arrangements for when we rise my lover' Eric explained 'I should be helping him but I cannot bear to leave you to rest on your own'

'Mmm' Sookie snuggled in Eric, wriggling to get comfortable again. 'Stay with me'

'I'm not leaving you'

And he didn't.

* * *

Sookie entered the living room where Godric sat on his own the next night. She had showered and changed briefly when she had risen – wiping the rather disgusting, dried blood from her body that had caked itself there during her rest. Godric looked different tonight and not his usual self – it worried her. She sat on the sofa beside him as he hung up his cell phone that he had previously been talking in to. 'How are you my child? Did you rest well?'

'I did but I can assume you didn't?' Sookie told him, earning a small smile.

'I ignored the pull for some while at dawn and woke myself early – that is all my child'

'Where did you rest?'

'In my room'

'You didn't rest with Eric and i?'

'Not last night' Godric told her.

'Where is Eric anyway?'

'He has gone to meet Pam and retrieve some more blood for us'

'Pam's coming?' Sookie asked, she hadn't been made aware of this.

'Yes – I do not believe it would be a bad thing to have another vampire around here my child'

Sookie couldn't disagree so nodded in understanding – she didn't mind Pam now after their last talk.

'Claude should be here soon' Godric told her 'You must train and then we shall leave for Mississippi'

'What is this Russell Edgington like Godric?'

'He is the king as you know and very eccentric but we can trust him. He and I have been great allies over the years. He is the oldest vampire I know apart from me and very wise to match; Sophie Anne fears him so his advice and backup is paramount' Godric told her, although Sookie couldn't help but notice he was hiding something from her – it was disconcerting.

'Do you have a plan Godric?'

'I do' he didn't elaborate but gave Sookie a knowing look. She wanted to question him further but was interrupted by Eric entering the room, Pam on his heels. His eyes lit up when he saw Sookie and Godric sitting together – deep in discussion. He couldn't help but notice how glorious Sookie looked in her jean shorts and pink polo top.

'Good evening Sookie' Eric drawled as he held his hand out for Sookie to take it – which she did gladly, allowing Eric to pull her into a standing position and into a body quivering kiss.

'Get a room' Pam rolled her eyes, sitting on the sofa opposite Godric. 'I mean, it's great that you two got your act together but that doesn't mean I wish to see it'

Sookie giggled as Eric pulled her into his arms 'It's good to see you Pam'

'Right back at you'

'I'm going to go to the kitchen and feed before Claude turns up' Sookie said, detangling herself and heading to the door.

'Sookie?' Godrics voice stopped her in her tracks. She turned to face him.

'Yes?'

'No tru blood for the next few days please. Only donor bags – you need to be at your strongest, as do we all but you more so'

His words lingered in the air but Sookie knew Godric was serious; the look on his face told her. She nodded in understanding.

'Wait up Sookie, i'll come with you' Pam said as she followed Sookie into the kitchen; taking a donor bag from Sookie when she handed it to her.

'So, I hear lots of things have been happening while you have been away' Pam smirked knowingly as she took a seat on a stool at the island, opposite Sookie.

'You could say that' Sookie mumbled 'some better than others'

'Oh yes, I heard all about your microwave fingers on Eric' Pam chuckled, while Sookie nearly spat out the blood she was just about to swallow.

'Microwave fingers?' She spluttered.

'My new name for them – it feels like your burning us from the inside out when you do it, like a microwave' Pam shrugged but paused for a moment before speaking again. 'So how has the sex been?'

Sookie nearly spat out her blood again – what an abrupt question; she hadn't seen it coming. 'Pam' She exclaimed, she may be less shy now but it still took her by surprise.

'Oh come on Sookie' Pam rolled her eyes as she finished draining her blood bag 'I need details'

'It was good'

'_Good?_' Pam looked disgusted with the word 'That's all you have got? You have sex with Eric Northman and all you have is _good_'

'What do you want me to say Pam. It was the best sex I ever had in my human and vampire life; and I can't get enough of the pleasure he gives me' The words left Sookies mouth before she even thought about it properly, shocking both Pam and herself.

'Why lover, you only have to ask if you want more' Eric drawled sexily as he entered the kitchen – Sookies embarrassment suddenly spiking; he wasn't meant to hear that.

Pam laughed as Eric wrapped his arm around Sookie from behind, planting a kiss on her neck before speaking again 'Claude is here. Feeling angry?'

Sookie visibly shuddered – she couldn't say she was looking forward to this, especially after the night before and what she did to Eric. 'Okay, but just stay out of my way – I'm not hurting you again'

'You hardly hurt me' Eric boasted, obviously in denial.

'Yeah sure you weren't hurt after being hurtled over the balcony' Sookie said sarcastically, leaving the kitchen and heading to the balcony where she knew Claude would be waiting.

'Cousin – I'm glad you are well after last night' Claude greeted her with a smile as she stood before him– she smiled at the warm air on her skin and the peacefulness in the air.

'Let's get this over with' Sookie told him.

'I had a discussion with your maker only moments ago and we have come up with an idea so tonight we do not have to use a actual vampire as target practice. ' Claude smirked at her before directing her eyes to the other end of the balcony where a target stood – A cardboard cut out of Bill Compton.

Sookie laughed; a full on laugh and secretly sent love and appreciation through the bond to Godric who returned it instantly. 'My maker is one of a kind' she said as both Eric and Pam came out onto the balcony – each of them also enjoying the Bill Compton cut out.

'Sookie as we realised last night – your powers manifest when you're angry or your protecting someone so today we are going to learn to control them. I want you delve into yourself and remember everything you feel towards Bill Compton – all the anger, the hatred – everything he did to you Sookie and let it fill you up' He said 'It's important you don't fight it; Control it instead. You tell the power when you want it to show itself – then aim and shoot'

Sookie listened, her mind beginning to fill with images of Bill Compton. The first time they met and the way he said 'Sookeh'. The way he took her virginity and took her blood – controlling her and misinforming her of what it would do when she took his blood. The way he always allowed her to get into trouble and disappeared to his queen when he thought she was dead. The way he returned and tried to claim her once more when he really just wanted her for the queen – so she could use her fairy powers and finally the way he knew everything about her and researched her. He was a vile vampire that she couldn't wait to meet the true death.

She felt the power growing within – she felt the warmth turning into fire but she was determined to not let it control her; she was in control. She was angry that she had lost control of nearly all of her life in one way or another but this; this power was hers and she needed it. She needed it to protect her loved ones and herself. She allowed the heat to fill her up completely and in her mind – sent it through her body to her hands, watching them grow as Bills face passed through her – his smarmy, egotistical face before her. She felt so much power, she could barely hear Eric or Pam's words as they watched her –although she did catch Pam's remark.

'She's glowing'

Sookie raised her hands, shocked out how easy this actually was becoming and focused them towards the cut out of Bill. 'Bill fucking Compton' she muttered before she let the power go, allowing her hands to shoot the light she had gathered – directly ahead of her.

The cut out disintegrated within seconds, but she didn't stop – she just kept shooting; marvelling at the fact that as long as she was still angry, she could decide when she shot and how much she shot. It was incredible to watch.

'SOOKIE' Claude raised his voice, regaining her attention.

Sookie dropped her hands, breathing heavily although she didn't need to. 'Calm down' he told her, giving her a few minutes to gather herself.

She struggled, but eventually – the anger left her and so did the light.

'That was brilliant – exactly what you need to do' Claude smiled encouragingly at her. 'Now, you need to do it quicker'

'Quicker?' Sookie questioned.

'Yes, we need to get you to the point where you can just raise your hand and shoot.' Claude told her 'If you are being attacked, you must react quicker – you won't have the time to gather the anger'

'Fine. Let's do this' Sookie said, completely and utterly determined now. She needed to do this – for herself and her family. She glanced at Eric and Pam, then back at Claude – all eyes were on her.

She turned away from Claude, raised her hand and as if it was second nature to her, a brief image of Bill crossed her mind and she shot her light into the air with ease. – leaving everyone, including herself; stunned. She had done it and it had felt great.

It was then, finally, that she realised she could do this. She could be part vampire – part fairy and she could control herself and the powers and impulses. She would do anything she had to, to protect the ones she loved.

Bill Compton?

Sophie Anne?

Bring it on.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Sarah **


	12. Chapter 12

The Sun for the Moon and the Stars

**Had so much fun replying to all your reviews for chapter 10 and really appreciate those who replied back once more – if anyone wants to private message me about anything; you are more than welcome to or you could review of course :P **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

To call King Russell Edgingtons' home a mansion was a considerable understatement - a castle would be more precise if you were being honest. It was awe inspiring to say the least with a wrought iron gate and ten foot wall as its seemingly only defence. As Sookie entered the grounds, her hand planted firmly in Erics she couldn't help but gasp. The grounds, from what she could see were huge and they hadn't even gone through the front door yet. The building was surprisingly modern for such an old vampires establishment, with too many windows to count and what Sookie could only presume were turrets; lit up with dozens of lights that made the stone work shine like the sun. It was most definitely an establishment where royalty would stay.

'Wow' Sookie breathed quietly, earning a slight chuckle from Eric. She had seen many beautiful buildings as of recent but this one beat the rest easily – hands down.

'Wow indeed' Pam remarked, seemingly as awestruck as Sookie – she too had not seen a home like this in all her time walking her undead life.

Sookie breathed deeply as they walked up the driveway – having left their car for one of the kings' staff to tend to. She basked in the smell of the gorgeous flowers that donned the front yard; all bright and beautiful.

'Stay beside Eric and I at all times my child' Godric told her as he reached for the large brass knocker on the grand front door – although he didn't have time to knock before the door was flung open and they were greeted by a vampire who looked no more than Sookies age. He was wearing a purple shirt, unbuttoned to the point that you could see the beginning of his black chest hair and a very expensive looking black silk scarf, with black trousers and smart looking shoes.

'Our guests' He exclaimed flamboyantly, his long black curly hair, flying about as he flung his arms in the air in greeting. He signalled for the four of them to enter – ushering them into the main foyer which was just as spectacular as the outside. It was all pure white – from the marble floors to the extremely high ceilings and all very much immaculately clean – not a scuff mark to be seen anywhere, not even to Sookies eager vampire sight.

Sookie took everything in, the light in the room hitting her keen eyes with surprise; she was surprised to find that although it was pure white and immaculately clean, it didn't feel clinical at all – which could be easy to imagine it doing. Instead, it made her feel warm, especially with the glow the lights were emitting.

'Godric, it's been such a long time' the vampire said, pulling Godric into a hug – with not a care in the world. Sookie couldn't help but get the impression that this vampire was gay as she took in the way he spoke, moved and his mannerisms.

'Talbot, my friend' Godric greeted him back just as warmly before the vampire – Sookie now knew as Talbot moved onto Eric.

'This must be your child' Talbot said, holding his hand out to Eric, who took it in his warmly, planting a kiss on the back of his hand. Sookie was surprised – was that customary?

'Eric Northman' Eric told him before turning to Pam who had stood much like Sookie – taking in the scenery around her. 'And this is my child, Pam'

Talbot moved swiftly to Pam, taking her hand and this time placing a kiss on the back of her hand 'Pleasure' he drawled.

'Talbot, you were meant to call for me once our guests had arrived' Sookie heard the voice before she saw the vampire it belonged to. Russell Edgington looked middle age, with the posture and atmosphere of a highly important man; dressed in sharp suit and a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

'We were just introducing ourselves' Talbot whined like a child, earning a tut from Russell.

'He is an impatient sole' Russell explained to the group before his eyes landed on Godric – his smile spreading across his face. 'Godric; my friend, it has been too long'

Godric nodded in agreement 'It has Russell; I only wish I was here for different matters than I contacted you about'

Russell nodded 'You were very vague Godric, we have much to talk about but first I would like to meet your family'

Godric stepped forward, this time introducing everyone in turn for himself; leaving Sookie until last. 'And this, Russell – is my newest child. Sookie'

Sookie stood uncomfortably as everyone's eyes landed firmly onto Sookie, as if everyone was soaking up every bit of her.

'Sookie, what a pleasure to meet you' Russell stood forward, reaching is hand out for Sookie to take – she took it, planting a kiss on the back; just as both Eric and Pam had done. It was all very confusing, keeping up with how to greet each new vampire she met – but that was vampire politics for you.

'There is something different about her yes? I can tell' Russell commented – earning a shocked expression from everyone apart from Talbot.

'What do you mean?' Godric asked, alarmed.

'She is vampire – of course, but that is not all.' He replied, eyeing Sookie suspiciously.

'You are correct' Godric spoke after a few moments. 'How can you tell?'

'My age I suppose' Russell shrugged. 'Come, we have much to discuss. Talbot, would you show Eric, Pam and Sookie to their rooms?'

'Why am I always the one who has to host' Talbot stamped his foot, earning a chuckle from Russell.

'My beautiful Talbot, you do it so well' He charmed his way out of it in almost an instant.

Talbot beamed at Russell who Sookie could now presume was his lover and partner. _To each their own_ Sookie thought as she looked over at Godric.

'Go with Eric and Pam, my child, I will see you before dawn' Godric planted a brief kiss on Sookies head before giving Eric a deep look and following Russell out of the foyer of the home.

The room they were staying in was quite simply gorgeous – no other words could have described it with justice. Sookie had never been one for extravagant things but this, she could work with. She had gasped when she entered the room behind Talbot who had been extremely happy with her reaction – apparently he had decorated the whole house; top to bottom and he had done a very good job of it. Sookie had warmed to Talbot almost instantly – he was friendly, full of energy and very positive; something Sookie didn't get much of these days. He had chatted with her all the way up to hers and Godrics room, although Eric was in toe, [Apparently they had assumed the makers would want to rest with their children, leaving Eric with Pam] Informing them that they were going to have a brief welcome dinner before they all died for the day which Sookie was quite appreciative of – she was beginning to feel hungry.

When Talbot closed the door on Eric and Sookie – Eric's lips instantly found Sookies in one, long, lustful kiss.

'What was that for?' Sookie giggled as he pulled away, taking her in his arms.

'Am I not allowed to kiss you my lover?' Eric questioned, Sookie shaking her head instantly in response.

'You can kiss me whenever you want'

'Good' Eric smiled as he glanced around the room; his eyes lighting up as he saw the large, comfy looking bed.

'What is it with vampires and large beds?' Sookie asked out loud; every home she had been too, including her own had a large bed – much larger than what they needed surely.

'No idea – I guess a bigger bed means more power' He winked suggestively.

'Don't get any ideas mister' Sookie slapped his bicep jokingly.

'We will be quick'

'You don't know the meaning of quick' she said cheekily earning a laugh from him. Sookie sighed eventually, breathing in Erics scent as she stood there, her head falling onto his chest.

She loved moments like these, although they were getting rarer. They were moments when she felt at peace and calm within herself – they were moments when she could be relaxed enough to forget all her troubles, imposing threats and worries.

Eric really was one of her saviours.

She cuddled up to Eric, giggling as she felt his hands mould around her pert bum, clenching it gently in his hands. 'Eric' she warned as his hands moved tantalisingly slow up the sides of her body, brushing the sides of her breasts through her polo shirt.

'I want you' He whispered before nibbling on the side of her ear.

'We can't – not here'

'Why not?'

'People could hear'

'Then we will have to be very careful' he said, sliding his hands up the side of her top, making her shiver as his skin touched hers. She knew she was giving into him – how could she not? He was her Viking and she couldn't get enough of him. He could have her at any time he wanted; she was his and he was hers and she didn't mind one bit.

It was no surprise then that they fell on the bed together, Eric stripping her of her clothing before his own – proceeding to make sweet, passionate love to her.

* * *

Sookie and Eric were the last to arrive to dinner; awkwardness setting in as Sookie noticed Pam giving her a knowing look. She cringed, hoping that no one had heard them – even with their vampire hearing. She had tried to be so quiet, Eric helping by covering her mouth as she orgasmed several times – one right after the other.

The sex had been different this time – it was love making and although they were in a bit of a rush, Eric had been incredibly thorough; making sure he enjoyed every last inch of her body as she did his. They probably would have made it on time if it hadn't been the fact they decided to shower together – starting a full blown round two between the two of them.

Sookie, who was now wearing a red and white strapless dress, sat in the middle of Godric and Eric while Godric sat next to Russell who was at the head of the table. Sookie smiled at Talbot who was sat opposite Godric and next to Pam.

'I'm so glad you could both join us' Russell said, smirking.

Sookie knew they had all realised what Eric and her had been up to – but only Godric had the decency not to show it or perhaps he was just used to it by now?

'We apologise for being late' Eric said as a bowl of blood was placed before him by one of Russell's staff members – a human.

'No matter' Russell waved his hand dismissively. 'We have much to discuss'

Talbot sighed audibly 'Must we my darling? We are at dinner'

'Talbot, our guests are in danger and we only have their company for one more night – I have ensured Godric I will protect his family as if they were my own; so yes, we must discuss this now' Russell said lamely; obviously irritated by his partners interruption.

'Sookie' He turned to her now 'I am very much aware of your situation. In fact I find it most interesting. I have been a vampire for over three thousand years and have yet to come across such a creature'

Sookie was surprised – she wasn't aware that Godric was going to tell him everything; she shifted uncomfortably in her seat before speaking 'I have been told it is rare'

'Rare? It is unheard of' Talbot jumped in 'I could not believe it when Russell told me'

'If it were not for Godric telling me himself, I would not have believed it either' Russell agreed 'are telepathy and your light thing the only talents you have at the moment'

'Yes' she nodded.

'Interesting and you have direct contact with fairies?' Russell had a glint in eyes – one that made Sookie worry and her great grandfathers words ring in her ears _'Vampires drain Fairies' _

'Do not worry – I have no interest in fairies. They are desperately rare to come by and far too much effort for my liking' Russell chuckled, although Sookie could tell he was being truthful.

'We have come up with a plan' Godric spoke for the first time 'It is dangerous however'

'What is it?' Eric asked.

'Come Godric, it is more of a backup plan, more than anything'

'Do you really believe the first will work?' Godric questioned seriously earning a hearty laugh from Russell.

'No' he laughed loudly for a moment before settling back down to quiet 'I am ninety-nine percent sure, plan B will have to come into play but optimism can go a long way' Russell said, sipping his blood from a spoon, just as everyone else was around the table.

'So?' Eric asked.

'Plan A' Godric began 'Is that Sookie and I are going to swear fealty to Russell – to try and put Sophie-Anne off. Our hoping is that she will be to afraid to touch Sookie if Russell is her king.'

'What about Pam and I?' Eric asked.

'You will remain sworn to Sophie-Anne' Russell replied simply 'You being sheriff with such a successful area such as Godric assures me you have could be beneficial if the authority ever got involved. However, it is unlikely that will stop Sophie-Anne. That woman can be a complete bitch when she wants something – very unmoveable'

'Then we make her move' Pam piped up at the thought of attacking Sophie-Anne.

'Which leads us swiftly onto plan B. We will over-throw the queen.' Godric told everyone. 'Russell has a group of witches that can help us ward against Sophie-Anne although that will be difficult as none of us can be sure what she has in store for us'

'Witches?' Sookie asked, confused. They had to be joking; Witches exist?

'Yes my child' Godric confirmed.

Sookie sighed, should she really be surprised? She had become a vampire and fairy in a matter of days – the fact witches were real should be a breeze.

'Russell has offered his personal services and vampires within his area to help us also' Godric continued.

'But if we overthrow her – the person who kills her should then become king or queen' Eric said.

'Indeed, which is why I must be the one to kill her' Godric told the group.

'Godric, do you want to be king?'

'I can't say it would be my number one choice right now but if it has to be done it shall.' He paused 'I will then marry Russell'

Sookie spat her blood out the second the words left his mouth – worry, concern, shock and humour all springing to her mind at once. Her maker was going to marry Russell? Had she heard that correctly?

'Sorry' she mouthed to everyone as she grabbed her napkin and wiped the table down where the blood had gone.

'Godric' Eric began but was interrupted.

'Russell is helping us all Eric and I wish to do this for him.'

Sookie was confused – she felt like she was missing something, but had no idea what – she would have to remember to ask one of her family members later.

'You know the way in which the vampire world works Mr Northman.' Russell said 'I can assure you – I have not asked Godric for this. He has offered it as a thank you; either way I will protect his family to the best of my ability. You have my word'

The room fell silent. It seemed to be good enough for Eric.

* * *

The next night was spent training for Sookie – her mind was overflowing with information from the previous night. She had confronted Godric when they retired to their room to die for the day on the subject of Russell and marriage and had been surprised by what he had told her.

He had said that it would dangerous for him to be in debt to a vampire as old and powerful as Russell and although he had not asked him for anything – Godric felt it necessary to offer. Apparently, the marriage meant that New Orleans and Mississippi would be 'joined' together, making them virtually unstoppable against anyone who wished to attack their area or the vampires within it – it had a lot of benefits. Sookie hoped that it wouldn't come to that – she knew it would change everything. For one, she would have to move to New Orleans to be with Godric and she wouldn't be able to see Eric all that much either; it was one of the worst outcomes possible.

Sookie watched as Talbot attacked Eric, both of them fighting so fast that Sookie had trouble keeping up. Tonight, they were focusing on her vampire skills and fighting – another new thing for her to get her head around, although it wasn't proving all that difficult; it amazed her how much easier it was to tap into her vampire skills than her fairy ones and she was actually enjoying herself – it made her feel so confident and powerful.

'Attack me Sookie' Eric said, his fangs firmly in place – looking as sexy as ever. He was looking at her with such a mischievous look in his eyes that beckoned her on but stopped her at the same time.

'No' she said remembering what happened two nights ago. 'Anyone but you'

'Me then' Pam said, standing from the sofa she had been sitting at with Godric and Russell as they watched the scenes unfold – guiding Sookie where they could.

'Fine by me' Sookie said cheekily. She didn't want to hurt Pam by any means – but she would prefer to fight her than Eric or Godric for instance.

'Remember Sookie – move fast. Go for the kill – if you can't kill then dismember' Godric instructed her, causing her to cringe; she had never dismembered someone in her entire life and up until today, would have never thought to.

'We are just practicing though so obviously don't kill each other' Talbot stepped in 'or dismember; I just had the floor cleaned'

Sookie began to focus – her eyes honing onto Pam who stood a few feet in front of her. Her fangs clicked into place shortly after Pam's and she gained her stance – her fighting stance. 'Bring it on' Pam encouraged her 'Imagine I'm Sophie; I hate the woman but she has a nice ass'

Sookie growled, pushing any thoughts out of her mind and focusing on what she had to do – it was imperative she got this right. _Let your vampire side take over_ she told herself and she did. Soon, she was flitting about the room, trying to catch Pam and attack her. All her senses were coming in to play – her smell, her hearing, her eyes and even her taste; trying so hard to work together and capture their pray which in this case was a much older vampire.

Sookie didn't think any of them actually expected her to catch Pam on her first try – so all were surprised when Sookie side-wiped the female vampire and brought her to the floor, looming above her, in the position of control over the older vampire.

'Well done Sookie, that's exactly right' Godric said, surprised as he stood and clapped briefly with the others in the room. 'If it comes to it, tomorrow night you need to focus on being vampire more than fairy. I know you have been trained somewhat to use your powers but they are not guaranteed to manifest every time and the less people that know about your position the better.'

Sookie nodded, allowing her fangs to retreat back into her gums – watching as Pam seethed, standing and walking over to her. 'Rematch' she spat.

'You're auntie kicked your perfectly formed butt' Talbot wound up Pam, earning a death filled look from her.

Pam went to retaliate – being stopped abruptly by Russell 'Enough. Talbot stop winding up our guests' He looked disapprovingly at him but turning back to Sookie 'Sookie out of curiosity – could you show Talbot and I your fairy powers; it would be most fascinating'

Sookie looked at her maker before answering – searching for guidance to the answer she should be giving. She didn't want to do anything that could put them all in jeopardy; not that Russell was a threat.

Godric nodded once in agreement.

Sookie took a split second to gather herself before she raised her hand and surprised herself as the light shot from her palm and set the curtains a flame in the room – she genuinely hadn't expected it to work first time like it had. She heard gasps and murmurs of approval from Russell although Talbot wasn't so happy.

'My curtains' He exclaimed, rushing over to them and hitting the flames with his scarf.

'I will buy you more' Russell told him.

'These were custom made from the finest silk and sewn by one hundred nuns – it took them months'

'Then it can take them a few more months cant it' Russell said, obviously growing tired of Talbots whining. 'Sookie, that was marvellous – you are a weapon to be reckoned with'

'She is a person Russell' Eric reprimanded him – which was shocking in itself. A sheriff reprimanding a king.

'Of course I apologise' Russell bowed slightly to Sookie as a way of formally apologising. 'I can see why we must protect you'

'And my family' Sookie added.

'Of course'

* * *

Godric strolled around the back yard of Russell Edgingtons' house, Sookie beside him. They were alone together, both enjoying the cool night's air and the glorious hedge rows of flowers along their path.

'You are becoming quite the vampire' Godric glanced at his newest child – he was extremely proud of her. She was proving herself to be quite the force to be reckoned with, something she would need within the next couple of days. She had gone above and beyond any expectations he had for her; surprising him constantly every night they rose.

'And fairy?' Sookie joked before turning serious 'I'm finding things a little easier now – I'm more in control'

'That's good; that's the key my child. Control of yourself and your emotions will allow you to make good decisions and protect yourself' Godric told her 'The moment you lose control is the moment you put yourself and others in danger.'

'I don't want that'

'Of course you don't – but you are exceeding any expectations so far'

'I have had an amazing maker' Sookie returned the compliment earning a rush of gratitude through the bond from Godric who was smiling at her now.

'Are you even a little bit happy my child? Sometimes, I can feel it through the bond but not as often as I would like'

'I'm getting happier' she told him honestly 'You and Eric – you are to thank for that'

'I'm glad you are with Eric' Godric said 'He can protect you and in some ways, I think you protect him. I have never seen him like this before'

Godric wasn't the first person to tell Sookie that but she couldn't help but feel secretly pleased –She was the first person Eric had proper romantic feelings for; that, in itself, was something to cherish.

'I'm worried for tomorrow night' Sookie admitted. 'If something happens and I lose you or Eric...' She couldn't finish the end of her sentence.

Godric stopped dead in his tracks, turning now to face Sookie, eyeing her closely. 'If anything happens to me, you will be looked after by Eric. However, if you are to lose both of us and you survive, you must get to Russell. He will take you in – I trust him my child.'

'I don't think I could carry on without you both' Sookie whispered 'I couldn't'

'But we would want you to my child'

'What's the point in being around for all eternity if you can't share it with the ones you love?' It was an honest question, one that Godric didn't have the answer for. Although he wouldn't admit it, he knew that if he lost his children – he would meet the sun the very next time it rose; without a second thought. His life would have no meaning without Sookie and Eric, although Eric was pretty much self preserving as of the last hundred years or so.

'I could command you not to meet the true death if we were killed' Godric pondered aloud.

'Why would you damn me to something so terrible?' Sookie asked, stumping Godric instantly. She had a point – it would be very cruel.

'I wouldn't' he said after a while 'It's just difficult my child. I created you because I couldn't bear to see you die and lose your life at such a young age. I want you to see everything and experience anything you can – to know that might not happen is a cruel injustice.'

They stood in silence for a while, neither moving from their standing positions. Finally, Sookie spoke again, beginning to walk once more – Godric stepping into line with her easily. 'Enough of this talk – we are going to make it out together, all of us. I'm ready to fight if the need arises to protect myself and the ones I love. Sophie Anne can try her best, but she will never break us apart.'

Sookie was using this fighting talk more and more – She liked it and she needed it. Tomorrow night when they rose, they were to go to New Orleans on a different plane to Russell Edgington to attend their meeting with the queen while the king and his subjects were going to be right behind Godric, Eric and Sookie – ready to attack with his 'army' if the need arose.

Sookie knew that no matter what happened, things weren't going to be easily; but she was ready – both side of her – to fight to her true death.

* * *

**This was kind of a fast paced chapter, because i had a lot of things i needed to cram in to get ready for the next chapter which should be interesting right? **

**Time to face the queen. **

**By the way, really sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter – been up all night with my bubba and been at work all day. Busy times. **

**Enjoy and leave me lots of yummy reviews? **

**Sarah **


End file.
